Immortal Eternal
by Madu Black
Summary: Um sarcófago, avisos ignorados. O mundo não estava preparado para todo seu esplendor e maldade. Homens caíram aos seus pés por séculos, caçada por milênios. Mas depois de livre ela mostrará o que é o verdadeiro mal. Isabella Swan o "demonio"
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora**:

Bom meus queridos leitores. Essa fic é uma Ed Bells. Sim, sei que muitos dos meus leitores são as Team Jacob, mas essa fic é uma Ed/Bells com orgulho.

Meu primeiro terror e suspense.

Além de ser narrada em terceira pessoa, um desafio que eu quero tentar.

Depois de ler Os Sete de André Vianco

E A Múmia, Rainha Dos Condenados de Anne Rice.

Como muitos de vcs devem se perguntar:

Mas e as outras fics? – então essa aqui vai ser atualizada na medida do possível, até que **Traída** e **A Bruxa Em Forks** terminem. Aqui as atualizações serão esporádicas. Quando der!

E a beta Fer? – Bom

Ai me desculpem os erros, eu prometo tentar errar o menos possível.

Agradecimento:

Bom essa fic é uma homenagem a Fernanda De Mello. Minha querida e amada beta de quase sempre. Ela ama esse shipper, e em homenagem a nossa amizade eu to fazendo uma Ed/Bells pra ela.

Por isso ela não será beta aqui!

Beijo Flor esse Ed é só seu e o Jake aqui eu empresto também.

Bjss

P.S.: O cap 1 será postado daqui a pouco. Aproveitem

E Quem não gosta de Suspense, terror, mistério e violência melhor não ler.


	2. Capítulo 1

**As musicas são essenciais para o clima da fic se você não tem preguiça vai entender isso!**

.

Musica: El Diablo _ Depeche Mode.

**Capítulo 1**

Edward Cullen remexeu a terra fofa mais uma vez, não era possível que estivesse enganado. Ele não podia ter errado o local. O diário de Cornélio era especifico. E ele ficou uma semana indo atrás de marcos e supostas pistas. Até chegar ali. Num momento de desespero passou o braço na testa pra enxugar o suor.

O calor do meio dia nessa faixa do equador o atormentou. Britânico acostumado com chuva e brumas _ essas temperaturas infernais_ somando a sua derrota. Num ato de pura rebeldia tirou a camisa e voltou a escavar.

_ Erramos o local. – Emmett tentava fazer o amigo enxergar a verdade. Mas isso só o obstinava mais. Emmett para não se sentir tolo começou a escavar também.

A equipe era grande, Edward financiou tudo. Não deixaria suas descobertas nas garras do museu.

Arqueologia era sua vida e paixão, era conhecido mundialmente por dois atributos: grande arqueólogo descobridor do tumulo de Cleópatra e Milionário dono de 50% das ações dos bancos VTR.

Mas como ele odiava o segundo atributo. Totalmente alheio a sua fortuna foi com alegria que ao fim da faculdade de história em Oxford juntou suas malas e partiu atrás de sua felicidade. Cavar, escavar, procurar múmias. Se afundar em túmulos com poeira e aranhas. Descobrir novos fatos que mudavam a história. Isso o deixava feliz.

Sua partida deixou tudo para seu irmão – que assumiu tudo com excitação – Jacob Black seu meio irmão era o completo oposto de Edward Cullen.

Esme Black depois da morte prematura do marido Carlisle Cullen na guerra, Viu-se viúva tendo que cuidar do pequeno Edward que tinha apenas dois meses, e de toda a fortuna da família. Um ano depois se descobriu apaixonada por Willian Black. Casaram-se e dessa união nasceu Jacob Black com três anos de diferença de seu irmão mais velho.

No inicio o esperado era que os irmãos não se dessem bem, mas ocorreu o contrário. Edward cuidava de Jacob com atenção e o segundo mostrava idolatrar o irmão mais velho, eram unidos e amigos.

Apesar de terem espíritos tão diferentes. O arranjo foi mais que perfeito com ambas as partes. Que saíram lucrando.

Edward cuidava de ter as mãos na terra procurando tesouros do passado. Jacob contava cada níquel, e se divertia com moderação em Londres. Ambos eram felizes em seu ambiente.

Um barulho oco fez Edward parar a escavação furiosa. Emmett o olhou. Se encararam com um sorriso de vitória brotando no rosto.

Depois de dada as ordens, os escavadores começaram o trabalho de verdade. Tratores arrastavam as pedras grandes. Edward tinha se recolhido em sua tenda "barraca". Ele odiava se misturar com os operários, isso era trabalho de Emmett. Que supervisionava uma escavação como ninguém.

Edward bebia água, o calor da cordilheira no Peru o deixou desidratado. Pegou o diário de Cornélio na mão. E voltou a traduzir a parte final.

Padre Cornélio um grande caçador de bruxas do século XVI. Teve sua vida encerrada depois de – segundo o próprio Cornélio – encarcerar pra sempre o grande mal. A lenda remontava toda uma caçada de séculos um ser imortal, vil, sedento de sangue.

Claro que Edward não acreditava, ele só queria o corpo para concluir mais uma etapa de sua jornada, a historia do "demônio" que Cornélio e tantos outros que perderam suas vidas tentando caçar. Um ser que foi considerado por muitos o filho do próprio diabo.

Um sorriso brotou da boca de Edward.

_ Tolos ignorantes. Perseguiram esse inocente e o mataram e trancafiaram no fim do mundo. – ele sacudia a cabeça em descrença. Mas agora ele ia mostrar mais uma vez os erros da igreja católica.

Foram tantos na época da inquisição. Isso o irritava muito. Mas ele não tratava como vingança, mesmo porque nunca teve mesmo nada para dizer contra religião nenhuma.

_ Terminou a parte inicial. – Emmett entrou na tenda todo sujo de terra. Edward animado saiu e viu agora com puro deleite a entrada do mausoléu.

Era uma tumba e tanto, digna de um rei ou rainha. A parte da entrada estava desobstruída. Tinham uns símbolos pagãos nas pilastras. Ele tirou fotos com sua câmera. E sabia que Emmett estava atrás filmando tudo. Uma inscrição em grego na parte alta da entrada chamou sua atenção.

_ Vamos traduza, não me faça pegar meu dicionário. – Emmett pediu.

_ Humanos cuidado aqui jaz todo o mal. – Emmett podia jurar que com as palavras de Edward sentiu um arrepio. Uma lufada de ar gelado de dentro do túnel gelou seu sangue. Se não fosse acostumado com isso tudo, teria saído correndo como uma garotinha assustada.

Edward ignorou o aviso. Já tinha topado com vários assim no Egito, para afastar ladrões de tumbas. Deu um passo e foi engolido pela escuridão. Logo um dos funcionários iluminou com grandes holofotes e ambos adentraram a passos lentos.

Era na verdade uma ante-câmera. Ao lado esquerdo viram uma porta de metal maciço. Edward foi observar, a lanterna acesa. Tinha uma mensagem em latim, em persa, e em Egípcio. Isso o intrigou. Um barulho e ele olhou pra trás. Emmett esperava a tradução.

_ Eu não sei persa, já tinha visto. Mas o intrigante é que são três línguas mortas. Antes mesmo do padre Cornélio. – Edward segurou o queixo e leu a mensagem em Egípcio e em latim, era o mesmo aviso do portal de entrada. Mas muito pior, uma tentativa de amedrontar qualquer aventureiro.

_ Caçadores. Fiquem o mais distante possível desse local, não libertem o mal aqui encarcerado. Uma vez solto é só preciso ar. Tenho pena da alma ignorante que ultrapassar essa porta. – ele disse a tradução. Escutou Emmett engolindo em seco e sorriu ante o medo do amigo.

_ Vamos continuar. – perguntou Emmett temendo a resposta.

_ Claro mande trazer as serras, quero essa porta fora ainda hoje. – Edward disse tirando fotos. Depois ele saiu e voltou para sua tenda.

Uma vez na tenda abriu seu diário pessoal e foi verificar o pouco do persa que tinha ali esperando que a tradução da terceira mensagem fosse igual as outras duas. Avisos em três línguas isso o deixou intrigado o suficiente. O que essa pessoa fez para merecer tal enclausuramento. E pavor dos antigos?

_**N/A**__: Meu primeiro suspense e terror!_

_Então nem cobrem muito!_

_Mereço reviews?_

_Madu_

_XD_


	3. Capítulo 2

.

Música: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin-Park

**Capítulo 2**

O ambiente estava todo iluminado. Emmett tinha pedido iluminação extra para o aposento. Ou sepulcro como ele gostava de pensar. O cheiro de bolor, e coisa podre entrou em suas narinas o fazendo tossir.

Edward entrou, no primeiro momento analisou todo o ambiente. Era maior do que estava acostumado. A Câmara tinha uma escrivaninha encostada na parede. Com alguns pergaminhos. Um pequeno estojo de marfim e um bracelete. Tudo coberto por muita poeira e teias de aranhas. As paredes não tinham acabamento. Seria um milagre os pergaminhos não se desmancharem ao primeiro toque. Ao lado da escrivaninha Emmett colocou uma cadeira.

E no centro de tudo, em cima de uma base de madeira um caixão. Era lindo, digno de um membro da XIX dinastia Egípcia.

Ele se aproximou do sarcófago e tentou descobrir onde já tinha visto aqueles símbolos. Como tinha passado as últimas horas na sua barraca lendo seu diário. Tentando traduzir a ultima mensagem em Persa. Ele sabia que no próprio diário não tinha nada daqueles símbolos ali.

_ Já vai sair? – Edward perguntou quando Emmett saia do aposento.

_ Vou ligar para Victória. Vamos voltar não é? Vai analisar isso tudo em casa? – Emmett tinha pavor do local, não queria assumir para Edward que pela primeira vez na vida tinha medo. Dentro do local o silêncio chegava a ser sobrenatural. Fazendo-o se arrepiar.

_ Vou, mas antes quero ver algumas coisas, peça para que não me interrompam. – Emmett concordou e saiu. Ele adorava trabalhar com Edward. Mas esse local... E ele não se sentia assim facilmente, ele achava um erro abrir, os mortos deveriam ficar onde estavam, e aqueles avisos todos. Sim, ele se arrepiava só de pensar.

Aproveitou e ligou para Victoria.

Victoria e Kate eram assistentes de Edward, Victoria era uma bióloga, mas se intitulava historiadora. Kate era uma antropóloga. Os quatro formavam toda a equipe de antropologia Cullen. A sintonia entre eles era de amizade e cumplicidade. Elas estavam em Londres. Aflitas esperando a volta dos dois com todos os tesouros, ou espólios de guerra como Kate insistia.

Edward tirou fotos de todo o ambiente. Ele sabia que seria trucidado por Kate, mas ele precisava ver. Depois de tirar fotos do sarcófago. E com a mesma sensação de antes – os símbolos eram conhecidos – foi até a mesa e com uma pinça pegou o primeiro pergaminho o levantando.

_ Hoho. – ele bradou alto. Em baixo tinha o que parecia um diário. Ele afastou o pergaminho – a intenção inicial esquecida – e pegou o diário sem luvas. Definitivamente Kate o matava depois. Mas sua curiosidade com cada objeto só poderia ser saciada com o toque. A visão. Ele precisava se saciar. Soprou a poeira.

Com muito cuidado abriu o diário.

Era grosso, com muitas páginas. Capa de couro marrom, envelhecido por muitos anos de uso. A primeira página estava em branco. Muito amarelada pelo tempo com as bordas laterais comidas por terem ficado abertas. Ele pensou que se ali havia algo escrito: só descobriria com os equipamentos de seu laboratório.

Ele foi para a segunda página. Ali tinha uma quantidade de símbolos, mas eram tão estranhos. Ele já tinha visto isso. Em cavernas na Espanha. Símbolos de 30.000 anos atrás. Eram os iguais ou muito parecidos. Ele foi folheando, as primeiras páginas eram só desses símbolos, cavalos, morros, antílopes, veados da antiguidade, mamutes. Mas depois veio o Sumério. Ele engasgou, eram somente três estudiosos no mundo que sabiam Sumério. Misturado com Sumério veio Mesopotâmio. Ele olhava absorto, daria mais trabalho do que ele imaginou. Chegou ao Egípcio. E ali a curiosidade foi maior, ele poderia traduzir.

"_Encontrei com Horus Aka¹ hoje. Pouco interessante. Mas ele me pegou em Namíbia. Outro que acha poder me controlar. Minhas lendas começam a me atrapalhar." _

Edward coçou a cabeça confuso. Meni também conhecido como Horus Aka foi o primeiro faraó do Egito. Responsável pela unificação dos estados. Isso datava de 3100 a.C. Confuso voltou à leitura.

"_Um ano em Mênfis. A cidade tem prosperidade. Acabei ficando, Neithhotep² não me suporta." _

A escrita fica muito danificada e ele não conseguiu mais traduzir nada naquela pagina.

"_Atoti³ segue o pai, eu gosto. Com ele fui até a palestina. Lembraram-me do passado."_

Edward se surpreendeu afinal Atoti era filho de Horus Aka. Isso só foi descoberto há 70 anos, não tinha como alguém há 500 anos saber disso. Ele ficou intrigado.

A tradução foi seguindo a cada página uma descoberta. Tantas duvidas que os historiadores têm que poderiam ser sanadas ali, com aquele diário. Ele varou a noite traduzindo, foi interrompido por um Emmett sonolento.

_ Chegaram. Vão embalar tudo para levar para Londres. Passou a noite aqui? – Emmett olhou para o objeto na mão de Edward e sacudiu a cabeça. – Kate te mata.

_ É tão interessante. Olha já estou no inglês. Foi evoluindo como o mundo. – Emmett temeu pela sanidade do amigo. O puxou para fora do sepulcro. Não era natural ficar ali a noite toda. Saíram para o sol escaldante. Nem parecia que era de manhã.

_ Vamos coma alguma coisa. – eles entraram na barraca de Edward, onde um lauto café da manhã esperava pelos dois.

Edward se descobriu faminto a última parte traduzida ainda na mente.

"_Henrique VIII* me jurou amor eterno, na verdade o que ele quer é minha eternidade. Ele tinha um sabor bom, melhor que Carlos I** na Espanha, preciso tomar cuidado Cornélio ainda me segue só ele sabe de tudo. Maldita consciência tardia." _

Foi a primeira vez que o nome de Cornélio apareceu no diário, até então ele fora ignorado. Edward comia com sofreguidão. A comida parecia não chegar ao estômago com rapidez suficiente. Ele queria voltar para o diário.

Pela primeira vez nesses anos todos Emmett viu o amigo e patrão supervisionando os tesouros sendo embalados. Edward agora estava de luva como todo o resto dos operários.

Com uma atenção maior ele viu o bracelete. O símbolo era de um ministério Egípcio. Ele o embalou.

Terminado tudo eles levantaram acampamento e foram embora, o acordo com o governo Peruano era que quando as peças fossem catalogadas e sua equipe feito todos os exames tanto no corpo quanto nos objetos o museu de Lima teria o direito sobre as peças. Menos o sarcófago e o corpo. Isso iria para o Museu Cullen, fundado por Edward.

Jacob Black recebia sua mãe e seu pai no escritório com atenção. Eles nunca apareciam. Era uma alegria contar com a sabedoria de seu pai, sem ele tanto a fortuna Black como a fortuna Cullen seriam meras fortunas, com a visão de seu pai hoje ele cuidava de um enorme conglomerado.

_ Seu irmão está voltando. – Esme disse com os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Billy afagou o ombro de sua amada esposa.

_ Acabei de receber a ligação. Sorte nossa que nos mudamos, eu não suportaria dividir o teto com mais nenhuma múmia. – Jacob disse fazendo cara de pavor os três riram. A secretária entrou trazendo o chá da tarde com sanduíches.

Apesar das brincadeiras Jacob se encontrava ansioso para rever o irmão. Estava com muitas novidades e depois de meses investindo, sendo persistente, Leah Clearwater aceitou sair com ele. Edward gostaria de saber. Ele fazia o maior gosto no namoro, segundo Edward "Leah te coloca nos trilhos aquela ali é mandona." Jacob sorriu pensando nas palavras do irmão. Ele tinha razão, Leah o levava nas rédeas curtas.

Mas as saudades seriam aplacadas em horas Edward chegaria com as velharias no dia seguinte.

Esme planejou uma reunião com a família, e alguns conhecidos. Tanto Jacob como Billy aprovaram o jantar, era uma maneira de matar todos juntos as saudades. Sem cansar muito Edward.

* * *

**Sumário: **

1 – Horus Aka: Primeiro Faraó Egípcio.

2 – Neithhotep: Primeira Esposa de Horus Aka

3 – Atoti: Filho de Horus Aka segundo faraó.

* - Henrique VIII – Rei da Inglaterra em 1500 d.C.

**- Carlos I – Rei da Espanha em 1500 d.C.

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

_**N/A**__: Vi que algumas ficaram com medo (nossa me sentindo o mestre do terror) menos Madu ¬¬ abaixa a crista dela kkk!_

_Ok, eu sei que estão curiosas, mas eu vou com calma, afinal suspense é assim mesmo._

_*-*_

_Logo a malvada aparece! Postando porque dona Fer mandou. kk_

_O Sumário é só para ninguém ficar perdido. Mas quem não quiser acompanhar..._

_Valeu pelos reviews:_

_No Nyah: __**Vihck, Francielli (Fernanda), Aninha_Cullem, Heri, Rafaela_Redbird, Debycullem26, Mona, 180699, Katy Clearwater review e indicação, Mychele Day, Babi_ Vitoria, Daiamatos, 5341719, Aryane, Fer_Demello, Isa_Abrahao, MelBlack**__._

_No : __**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, V**__**rriacho, Loli.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

.

Música: Cold – Scorpions

Para o : Vocês vão encontrar os links das músicas no site Terra letras de músicas. Tem as letras, em inglês, em português. E os players pra escutar! ;)

**Capítulo 3**

O avião taxiava pela pista do aeroporto Heathrow em Londres. Edward tinha cochilado durante a viagem. Mas foi acordado com o cutucão que Emmett deu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o sono. Era de madrugada em Londres.

No saguão do aeroporto encontraram com James o motorista e mordomo, trabalhava para Edward desde sempre, Kate e Victoria também estavam ali. Com expressões de ansiedade.

_ Edward, como foi tudo? – Kate abraçou o amigo de longa data, se sentindo feliz e aliviada ao mesmo tempo pelos amigos estarem em segurança de novo.

_ Maravilhoso, você vai adorar o que trouxe para nós todos. – ele disse num tom de confidência. Emmett e Victoria se fundiam um no outro com um beijo avassalador.

Depois das trocas de abraços e cumprimentos. Victoria e Kate ficaram para supervisionar todo o transporte dos objetos para a mansão de Edward.

Todo o laboratório era na casa dele. Por isso sua família acabou se mudando, assim ele ficou com mais espaço.

James levou Emmett primeiro para seu apartamento e depois rumou para a mansão em Chelsea. Mesmo a família tendo mudado eles estavam tão pertos como sempre, a casa de sua mãe era em frente e Jacob morava uma quadra a frente da casa de Edward. A família sempre que podia se reuniam para conversar, os quatro eram muito unidos.

E foi com pesar que Edward recebeu a notícia do jantar que sua mãe programou. Ele sabia que estaria cansado da viagem, e curioso com as descobertas. Mas estava com muitas saudades de todos. Ele teria que ir. Rezou silenciosamente para que seu tio Jasper não estivesse na lista de convidados. Ele e Jacob detestavam o tio que era um aproveitador, sempre usando o amor de Esme para conseguir dinheiro que era desperdiçado em mulheres, bebidas e cassinos.

Em casa finalmente ele teve tempo de um banho e simplesmente cair na cama morto de sono.

Acordou tarde, a manhã já estava pela metade. Amaldiçoou-se por dormir demais e perder tempo precioso. Depois de se lavar desceu. O laboratório ficava em metade do térreo da casa. Escutou ao longe vozes alteradas e o rock infernal de Kate, que tinha uma mania irritante de colocar o som no último. Eles estavam na sala adjacente. A usavam para lavar peças grandes. Às vezes escudos de metal. Tudo que ele pegava tinha muita terra e poeira, assim ali eles lavavam o que podia ser lavado. Edward escutou um grito de Emmett e se apressou.

Percebeu que chegou tarde demais.

_ Kate está maluca. – ela mirava o jato de água em cima do sarcófago. Ele já tinha visto que era de metal, mas todo caixão tinha fissuras e nelas a água entraria danificando o corpo dentro. Ele correu e desligou a água, mas era tarde demais. Deveria estar ensopado por dentro. Ele olhou furioso para Kate, que não se abalou.

_ Estou tentando provar isso. Está totalmente lacrado, passei pelo raio-x e não vi nada. Não existe nenhuma abertura, esse caixão foi lacrado com metal líquido depois que foi fechado. O corpo deve estar perfeito ainda, porque não teve ar para deteriorar. – ignorando a carranca de Edward ela secou toda a superfície, Victoria começou a ajudar na hora. Emmett ainda olhava Kate. Temendo sua sanidade. Edward pegou um pano e começou a fazer o mesmo.

Ficou bem calado para não gritar com Kate. Ela merecia uma surra. Mas agora que todas as manchas e sujeiras saíram do sarcófago ele descobriu de onde conhecias os símbolos. Eram usados para espantar demônios, padres usavam esses símbolos em rituais de exorcismos. Ele não entendia muito, mas um amigo simbologista na faculdade poderia ajudá-lo.

_ Eu não gosto disso, está cada vez pior. – Emmett disse entendo os símbolos. Edward viu o amigo fazendo o sinal da cruz, rolou os olhos com a crendice do amigo.

Kate foi até outra sala e voltou armada com uma serra e óculos de proteção ela os colocou ligou a máquina e começou a serrar toda a tampa. De onde estava Edward passou a mão por toda a extensão e constatou com satisfação que Kate poderia estar certa.

_ Onde estão as chapas? – ele perguntou para Victoria praticamente gritando, e percebendo que todo o barulho era demais, foi até o som e desligou. Só a serra era suficiente pra deixar qualquer um surdo. Victoria trouxe as chapas e ele as colocou contra a luz.

Viu ossos, percebeu as faixas de tecido que provavelmente era um tipo de mortalha. Como Kate relatou, ele não viu onde era a junção, dava a entender que depois de colocado ali dentro o caixão foi selado. Estava tão absorto que não percebeu o silêncio.

_ Acho que é mulher. – Kate disse ao seu lado. Ele viu a serra desligada. Ela já havia terminado.

_ Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

_ É pequena. O corpo é de uma pessoa de 1,60 centímetros no máximo. Já fiz a medição. – ela mostrou na chapa. Ele se virou Emmett e Victoria estavam colocando ganchos na tampa para levantá-la com uma alavanca.

Kate pegou uma máquina fotográfica e tirou fotos de todo o sarcófago. Emmett e Victoria depois de colocarem todos os ganchos olharam Edward esperando sua aprovação. Com um passo para frente ele ficou ao lado. Deu um aceno para os dois. E Emmett apertou o botão e a tampa começou a ser levantada. Kate tinha razão nem uma gota de água entrou.

Quando teve uma boa visão ele constatou que estava correto: O corpo tinha um véu colocado o cobrindo, uma mortalha. Tinha sido um funeral egípcio? A mesa onde o sarcófago estava era feita exatamente para isso, sendo possível levantar uma parte até que o caixão ficasse na diagonal, assim a visualização era melhor, ele ficava quase em pé. Kate levantou a mesa até que Edward teve uma vista de frente do corpo.

O véu estava com um furo na parte dos ossos da bacia. Ele se abaixou para ver melhor. O cheiro não era nada do que ele estava acostumado. Não tinha cheiro dos produtos de embalsamento normais sem o cheiro de carne podre ou betume. Ele podia jurar que era um cheiro doce, e agradável como se ali não tivesse um corpo em putrefação.

Ele pode ver o osso do quadril e carne em volta. O corpo parecia em bom estado. As mãos estavam estendidas ao lado do corpo e ele viu o dedo indicador da mão esquerda um anel. Na parte dos pés ele viu o que parecia ser uma bolsa de couro. Victoria com as mãos já protegidas pegou a bolsa.

_ Posso? – Kate perguntou. Ela já tinha na mão uma pinça e lâminas. Para fazer análise, DNA. Entre outros.

Ele deu passagem para Kate. Ela se abaixou e com um bisturi ela tirou uma lasca. Exatamente quando ela encostou a lamina com força no osso. Um som de respiração, o som foi ouvido por todos, era como se fosse alguém com dificuldade de respirar, estivesse sufocando. Exatamente por ser um som estranho, diferente da respiração normal. Todos se entreolharam. Kate intrigada se levantou e olhou a múmia de perto. Virou o ouvido para o rosto da múmia. Era tudo tão ridículo que Edward riu alto.

_ Estamos ficando loucos. _ Emmett foi o único que não riu.

_ Vamos quero que você nos conte tudo, enquanto faço as análises você me conta como achou. Quero ver as fotos, vi que tem um diário, ou livro. Depois que eu verificar a data do papel, e ver o estado dele você pode tentar traduzir. – se Emmett não tivesse limpado a garganta Kate nunca saberia. Mas ela percebeu na hora que terminou a frase: Edward tinha mexido nas peças. Com raiva e resmungando ela foi em direção ao laboratório biológico, Victoria foi atrás rindo. Elas escutaram um baque seguido de um resmungo do Emmett. Edward dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

_ Foi sem querer. – Emmett se justificou. Edward não estava bravo. Mas mal sentou na cadeira para olhar cada objeto agora com os equipamentos adequados, o som de rock pesado começou.

_ Ela está brava. – Emmett disse sorrindo.

_ Mais que brava, até se esqueceu da curiosidade. – eles riram.

James trouxe o café para eles. Edward comia enquanto abria o estojo. Moedas, brincos, um colar de lápis Lazuli. Todas as coisas eram femininas, "Sim deveria ser uma mulher". Ele pensou. Depois de uma hora Kate e Victoria voltaram, Kate já estava mais calma, a curiosidade por tudo era enorme.

Eles contaram tudo. Toda a aflição da viagem que quase desistiram, os avisos, Kate riu nessa parte. Para ela eram incríveis as crenças que os antigos levaram a sério nos anos passados. Victoria parecia totalmente influenciada por Emmett. Sua cara não era de divertimento. Edward narrou tudo que traduziu do diário. Nessa calma eles passaram toda à tarde. Quando deram por si estava perto da hora do jantar na casa da mãe de Edward, todos se foram se arrumar, no dia seguinte ai sim seria de muito trabalho.

Antes de subir Edward foi até onde estava o sarcófago aberto. Ele viu que Victoria tinha colocado todo o conteúdo da bolsa de couro numa mesa em frente encostada na parede. Tinha uma quantidade enorme de pequenos saquinhos de couro. Com nós fechando a abertura de cada um. Mais alguns objetos intrigantes. Ele esticou a mão para pegar um dos pacotinhos e o som de respiração entrecortada, como se a pessoa estivesse sufocada parou sua mão no ar. Ele se virou para trás. Mas não tinha ninguém ali. A múmia ainda estava morta no mesmo local. Ele se aproximou. Olhando objetivamente. Mas não viu nem sequer sombra de movimento de respiração. Ela continuava ainda parada. Ele riu Emmett e seus medos conseguiram mexer com ele.

Seus olhos deram na lateral do caixão, e se fixou num ponto, ele se inclinou para ver melhor, eram palavras letras. Com a mão pegou uma luva no bolso e colocou na mão. Com delicadeza passou em cima das pequenas letras gravadas na parte interna do caixão. Pegou uma lanterna no bolso, era um chaveiro com o molho de chaves do laboratório. Acendeu a lanterna e leu em voz alta as palavras:

_ Isabella Marie Swan. – depois ele se virou e voltou ao saquinho no dia seguinte ele pesquisava tudo.

Exatamente quando ele disse essas palavras ela acordou. Isabella abriu os olhos em baixo da mortalha e via tudo embaçado através do véu. Ela tinha estado num sono profundo, e tinha percebido que sua prisão tinha sido aberta. Mas o ar era tão pouco! Ela lutava para respirar com o garrote que o padre colocou em seu pescoço, mas mesmo fazendo força o ar passava muito pouco. Quase nada. O som do seu nome sendo chamado a fez sair do estado de letargia que se encontrava.

Ela viu o vulto do seu conquistador na sua frente, mexendo nas suas coisas. Uma raiva poderosa circulou no seu corpo. Padre Cornélio! Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Ela tentou arfar e dar uma boa tragada no ar. Mas seu pescoço era vitima das bandagens poderosas ainda. Impedindo que o elixir de sua vida circulasse em seu corpo. Só com o poderoso ar ela recuperaria sua força. E foi com a paciência adquirida em milênios que ela ficou ali se inebriando com pequenos suspiros que conseguia por pra dentro do corpo. Seu conquistador se virou pra ela, mas não viu seus olhos abertos o observando.

_ Me desculpe, eu queria poder ficar, mas tenho que ir. – e ele saiu. O jeito que ele falou com ela, como se soubesse que ela estivesse ali o observando, mexeu com ela.

Isabella voltou a se concentrar nos pequenos suspiros que conseguia dar. Se fortalecendo com cada pequena golfada de ar que mandava pra dentro do seu corpo.

Jacob se divertiu ouvindo as aventuras do irmão, como eram engraçadas o jeito que Emmett contava. Ele realmente parecia temer os avisos. O jantar tinha corrido bem, e sua mãe conversava com Edward. Seu pai tentava impedir que seu odiado tio Jasper se embebedasse mais. Ele já tinha pedido dinheiro tanto para Edward como para Jacob.

_ Venha. – Leah o puxou para fora. A sala tinha acesso aos jardins. Ele foi de bom grado, aquela mulher talvez não soubesse, mas ela tinha completo controle sobre seu corpo. Sua mente. Seu coração.

Leah era divertida e inteligente demais para seu próprio bem. O corpo era escultural, sempre teve todos os homens que quis. Mas quando Jacob Black mostrou interesse, ela fez o contrário de tudo que sempre fez. O rechaçou, se fez de difícil. Era a única maneira de conquistar seu amor. Criados juntos desde pequenos, ela sempre escondeu uma paixão platônica por Jacob. Sem ter esperanças de que um dia ele a olhasse. E quando o viu com interesse fez o que sabia funcionar melhor, Jacob tinha uma leve tendência a se entediar e cansar rapidamente de suas conquistas. E funcionou como ela planejou. Hoje era sua namorada, e esperava que em breve noiva.

Edward viu que estava esgotado e saiu para tomar um ar fresco, mas mal colocou os pés para fora se arrependeu. Seu irmão estava aos amassos com Leah. Ele se virou para voltar.

_ Edward. Oh! Desculpa. – Leah ajeitava a roupa. Mas sem maiores constrangimentos convidou seu cunhado a ficar e terminar de contar suas aventuras. Depois de um tempo Leah mais sensível percebeu a dinâmica dos irmãos.

_ Estou precisando dormir, estou no fuso do Peru ainda. – Edward disse colocando a mãos na boca para abafar um suspiro de sono.

_ Ajudo você a escapar. – Leah disse já planejando matar dois coelhos com um tiro só, ela viu que Jacob queria muito falar com irmão. Então aproveitou a chance. – Jacob leve seu irmão. Eu digo a todos que Edward te carregou porque estava bêbado demais. – Jacob riu, mas não pode evitar perguntar.

_ Por que eu sou o bêbado? –

_ Porque Edward fica ridículo bêbado e você não. – ela disse dando um beijo no namorado. Os dois riram e saíram pelo gramado cúmplices mais uma vez.

_ E vai dormir lá sozinho com a múmia? – Jacob perguntou. Apesar de essa não ser sua área. Ele se interessava muito por história e o trabalho do irmão era no mínimo interessante.

_ Já dormi ontem. – Edward disse divertindo com a descrença do irmão.

_ Mas ontem estava bem trancada, e se for mesmo imortal como os avisos dizem? – Edward riu, enquanto abria a porta da casa. Eles foram a pé mesmo.

Dentro de sua casa, Edward levou o irmão para ver tudo que ele trouxe na viagem. Primeiro os objetos que estavam no laboratório. Jacob ouvia toda a história com atenção. Afinal ele estava curioso também. Depois de ver os objetos, e concordar com Edward a dona das peças fora uma rainha. Foram para a sala onde o caixão descansava.

Ele deu uma olhada de perto. Seu rosto próximo do da múmia, ao mesmo tempo em que escutou um som de respiração apertada, estrangulada. Ele sentiu um hálito quente no rosto. Mas antes que pudesse raciocinar e comentar com o irmão, seu tio Jasper entrou ali totalmente bêbado.

_ Edward você precisa me ajudar. Tenho andando numa maré de má sorte. – seu tio segurava a lapela do paletó de Edward. Era deprimente a cena.

Edward separou o tio e o afastou. Olhando Jacob pedindo ajuda. Jacob deu um passo em direção ao tio, mas olhando o irmão, como que pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido.

Nesse momento de distração dos irmãos. Seu tio um gatuno de marca maior. Aproveitou e pegou um objeto da mesa onde tinha os saquinhos e colocou no bolso.

Edward viu pelo canto do olho o que até então em toda sua vida achou impossível: Um morto voltar à vida! Jacob vendo o pavor nos olhos do irmão se virou e o que viu gelou seu sangue, o congelando no lugar. A coisa. A múmia. A morta ganhava vida na frente deles.

Totalmente desajeitada a coisa andou para fora do seu caixão. Tio Jasper não viu a tempo, mas quando mãos apertaram seu pescoço com força como garras de ferro. O sufocando. Ele tentou se virar. Se a múmia tivesse em sua plena força teria alcançado seu intento, mas ainda estava fraca. E com o desespero Jasper conseguiu se separar, não antes do sentir a mãos da coisa pegando o embrulho em seu bolso. Como o covarde que era gritando como um louco saiu correndo deixando os sobrinhos com o monstro.

_**N/A**__: Agora elas me matam lalala. Acordou, mas e ai? Só no próximo babys! Kkkk_

_Não me matem que ai num tem continuação. Duvido que adivinhem o que Ela vai fazer a seguir? Nada de pânico ainda meninas._

_Sem necessidade de sumário hoje!_

_Valeu pelos reviews:_

_Nyah: __**Neuri, Joaninhaa, Bella_18, Francielli (Fernanda), Jelvengez, Rafaela_Redbird, Dicullen, Mii-xx, Mona, Isa_abrahao, Fer_demello(review e indicação), Katy Clearwater, Mychele Day, Mila30, Yasmine_ml, debycullen26, heri, mahh_n, Drica_Cullen, Meeh Cullen, Daiamatos, babi_victoria, Theresa, Aryane**_

_: __**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, V**__**rriacho, Loli.**_

_Pra quem curtiu a parceria minha e da Katy Clearwater em __**Evil**__, nós entramos em outra loucura juntas, eu, ela e a Fer. UI trio das loucas: __./historia/71377/Hot_As_Ice_

_Se chama __**Hot As Ice**__, e como a própria __**Evil**__ só tem no Nyah!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

Capítulo 3: Cold - Scorpions


	5. Capítulo 4

.

Música: Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne. Por que essa música? Mesmo sendo da trilha sonora de Alice (TIM Burton) eu acho que a letra tem tudo a ver com a Bella aqui!

**Capítulo 4**

Depois que ele saiu, ela se concentrou na respiração. O cérebro ágil, fruto do maldito... Ela ouvia todos os sons da casa, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, o som de louças sendo lavadas. Depois de tecido deslizando pelo corpo, e passos. Mas o som que mais a intrigava era o dos corações. Dois ela ouvia. Um em plena saúde e outro mais velho. Ela se pegou várias vezes imaginando o líquido vermelho e quente deslizando pela sua garganta. O delírio a deixava arfante. Com força ela se voltava para a realidade, onde ela estava enrolada como uma múmia egípcia. O ódio por Cornélio só a deixava confusa. Tudo era tão novo e tão velho ao mesmo tempo.

Ela ainda respirou fracamente e pouco, cada suspiro recebido pelo corpo imortal como uma dádiva. A recuperação se dava lentamente. Suas mãos estavam duras. Ela ainda não conseguia se mexer. Foi com pavor que viu seus conquistadores entrarem. Eram dois.

Ela não os via de verdade só os vultos, eram dois homens. E o cheiro a atormentava. Os corações fortes, o sangue. "Oh" ela engoliu em seco, a garganta arranhava como se ela tivesse comido areia. As veias secas. Saindo do transe que o maldito líquido a deixava ela escutou a conversa.

Não acreditou quando um disse que a salvara, ele a tinha desenterrado, se fosse verdade... Ela não queria pensar nisso. Só na respiração. O mais alto aproximou seu rosto do véu. Oh! O cheiro era muito tentador. Ela deu uma tragada profunda. Viu que ele sentiu seu hálito na pele, ele se virou para o companheiro assustado o coração dando uma leve acelerada, tornando tudo mais tentador para ela.

Uma interrupção distraiu os dois. Ela sentiu o cheiro de álcool de longe, adorava beber da garganta dos bêbados, a sensação de embriagues entorpecia seus sentidos e fazia a dor sumir por meros momentos. O bêbado agarrou o seu conquistador "salvador" pela roupa, implorando. A linguagem era tão mais suave que nos seus últimos dias. Ela se pegou decorando o sotaque. Era mais bonito do que ela se lembrava o som dessa língua tão amada.

O bêbado foi afastado. Os outros dois se distraíram, mas ela ainda atenta ao cheiro tentador do bêbado o viu: um ladrão. Ah se estivessem ao sul, ela adoraria entregá-lo para os lideres das tribos arrancarem a mão do gatuno. Mas o que a incomodou foi o saquinho que ele pegou. Logo aquele. Ela o reconheceria a distância, olhando sem analisar eram todos iguais. Mas ela sabia o que cada um continha dentro. Mas aquela raiz não. O gatuno colocou no bolso. E sem saber como? Ela teve que impedir. Saiu da sua caixa de seu sono e andou devagar até o ladrão. Grudou no seu pescoço e se tivesse forças teria apertado até os olhos saltarem das órbitas.

Ela adorava o pavor nos olhos das suas vítimas logo antes de morrerem. Era tão selvagem. Mas ele se mexeu muito, e ela ainda estava fraca. E ele conseguiu escapar, não antes dela pegar seu tesouro. O que muitos morreram tentando pegar. Ela nunca entregaria.

Depois que ele saiu correndo e gritando – como ela detestou seu grito – se apoiou na mesa se sentindo fraca. Devagar colocou o saquinho na mesa. E escutou o barulho a deixava insana. O sangue pulsando rápido pelo corpo, "corpos". Os dois estavam ali atrás dela. Devagar ela se virou. Agora vendo os dois, ainda pelas bandagens. Eles não gritavam, mas o maior pegou um cabo longo pronto para atacá-la. Isso não a afetou. Juntou as mãos de forma furiosa nas bandagens que apertavam seu pescoço. E com o último resquício de força que tinha rasgou. Arrancando aquilo do seu pescoço.

A primeira arfada de ar veio como uma benção, ela respirou fundo e forte. Sentindo os músculos estalarem e ganharem vida embaixo das bandagens. Eles ainda a observavam sem fazer nada, mas ela sentia o cheiro do medo deles.

Esticou os braços sentindo a vida circulando pelos músculos, os tecidos se reconstituindo.

Eles viram à morta colocar o saquinho na mesa e se apoiar a respiração arfante. Suas mãos foram para as faixas do pescoço. Tentando desesperadamente tirar aquilo que a sufocava.

Jacob temendo pelo irmão que estava perto demais da coisa. Abaixou-se lentamente para pegar uma barra de metal no chão. Mas a barra arrastou de leve fazendo um barulho. A coisa se virou para ele. O movimento totalmente sobrenatural. Jacob pode ver o olhar em baixo dos tecidos. A coisa o encarava com raiva, mas não o atacou. Simplesmente continuou a tentar arrancar algo que a prendia no pescoço. Eles ouviram um barulho de rasgo e depois Edward viu com surpresa o desenrolar da fita que prendia o pescoço apertado. Isso o fazendo se lembrar da frase no aviso.

_Caçadores. Fiquem o mais distante possível desse local, não libertem o mal aqui encarcerado. Uma vez solto só é preciso ar. Tenho pena da alma ignorante que ultrapassar essa porta_

Ar era a resposta. Porque no mesmo momento a coisa começou a respirar aliviada, cada arfada era tragada num profundo suspiro. Como se fosse ambrosia. Um alimento dos deuses.

E em primeira mão eles viram tudo. As bandagens antes soltas e frouxas se preenchendo, o corpo se firmava, Edward via os olhos fechados em baixo das bandagens como se ela se deliciasse com cada arfada. Depois ela esticou os braços, fazendo movimentos suaves de quem se alonga.

Suas presenças pareciam não afetar a coisa. Jacob a viu começar a tirar as bandagens. Primeiro o rosto, os dois viram as madeixas de cabelos curtos, crescerem e caírem em cascatas pelo corpo até a cintura, a cor era linda uma mistura de cobre com castanho, com ondas nas pontas. Jacob tinha uma boa visão do rosto. Ela ainda estava de olhos fechados. Mas a pele... Como pele que minutos antes estava enegrecida pela morte agora estava brilhante e clara como porcelana? Os lábios vermelhos e convidativos. As maçãs do rosto coradas. E as sobrancelhas fazendo arcos perfeitos sobre os olhos a deixando com cara de anjo, mas para Jacob a aparência que um demônio deveria ter era essa: o ar angelical que o monstro possuía.

Edward deu um passo precisava ver a curiosidade ganhando do medo. Ele a viu depois de respirar tranquilamente o ar, os cílios longos batendo na pele branca do rosto como se ela tivesse tendo sonhos lindos. As mãos que pararam depois de tirar as bandagens do rosto continuaram.

Ela terminou, sentia sua pele livre, nenhuma bandagem suja tocava seu corpo. Estava de olhos fechados com um sorriso nos lábios, se deleitando com a liberdade novamente. Mil planos na sua mente. Mas o barulho de metal batendo no chão a fez abrir os olhos assustada. Ela viu o mais alto com as mãos livres e a barra de metal no chão. Virou-se e olhou o outro. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com o dele.

Azul, profundo, e claro ao mesmo tempo. Um tom que ela só viu uma vez na vida: no alto de uma geleira. Olhos azuis claros a encarando com medo e amor. Nem o céu se igualava a beleza daqueles olhos azuis. Ela focou o rosto. E foi com pavor que constatou. Estava morta de verdade! Thon estava na sua frente. Tremendo ela levantou a mão queria sentir o rosto dele.

_ Não! – o outro gritou se aproximando e a puxando. Uma fúria incontrolável passou pelo seu corpo. Como ele ousa a segurar?

_ Jacob não. – Thon pediu, a voz era mais grave o sotaque era novo, e a língua também. Porque ele não falava com ela na sua língua natal? Ela se perguntou. Com um movimento ela se separou de Jacob – o cérebro uma esponja, já tinha guardado o nome do maior "Jacob"– e tentou se aproximar de Thon. Mas foi afastada novamente. Mas Thon veio os separou. A mão espalmada no peito de Jacob. – Espere. Não vai me fazer mal, não é? – ele se virou a olhando.

Ela sorriu o mais puro sorriso que dava desde... E seus olhos que há muito não choravam se encheram. Mas logo secou, ela estava seca por dentro.

_ Thon? – ela disse em plena felicidade.

Edward ouviu a palavra sair da boca dela, o sorriso derreteu seu coração. Ainda segurando Jacob olhou para a criatura.

_ O que você disse? – ele se perguntava se ela falava sua língua. –

_ Edward está maluco? Deixe-me. – Jacob forçou a mão do irmão. Mas ela já tinha visto tudo, quando ele disse _Edward_ seu sorriso se desvaneceu do rosto, não era seu Thon. Thon a teria reconhecido e feito amor com ela ali mesmo. Jacob se aproximou dela.

_ Não se aproxime. – ela disse. Agora os dois a encaravam com terror. Ela se virou para a mesa pegou o saquinho que o bêbado tentou roubar. – Meu. Tudo meu. – disse os olhando. Jacob engoliu em seco entendo o que ela dizia. Ele a viu tirando o saquinho do bolso do tio. A coisa os chamava de ladrões.

Ela viu Edward tirando o casaco, a sua nudez começava a incomodá-lo. Os seios cheios com os bicos rosados, os delicados pêlos no meio das pernas, o ventre liso e fino, as pernas bem torneadas. Ele se aproximou com cuidado. Ela sentiu seu cheiro, ele não tinha mais medo, mas sentiu excitação. Seu corpo teve um espasmo. Delicioso ela o queria mesmo assim. Ele colocou a veste em seus ombros.

Foi a primeira vez que Jacob reparou na sua nudez, e sentiu seu membro ganhar vida. Sacudindo a cabeça ele se afastou, o irmão cobriu a coisa. Ele não podia se sentir excitado com uma morta. A coisa saiu do caixão.

_ Isabella? – Edward disse em forma de pergunta, ela o olhou e concordou, mas depois se assustou de tal maneira que eles temeram algo.

Os três perceberam as luzes, mas o som veio logo em seguida. Sirenes. O barulho assustou tanto Isabella que ela se se encostou à parede, seus olhos sagazes analisando pontos de escapatória.

Edward grudou no braço do irmão.

_ Vá e tranque a porta. Todas agora. – ele empurrou Jacob que sem saber o motivo correu e fez o que o irmão mandava, ele sabia que a polícia fora seu tio Jasper que mandou. Mas porque ele estava se trancando numa casa com uma morta viva não.

_ Venha. – Edward esticou a mão calmamente para Isabella. – Vou te ajudar prometo não machucá-la. _ Sem saber ao certo ela cedeu. E colocou sua mão na dele. Ela já estava forte, e poderia fugir se quisesse, mas antes disso precisava saber onde Cornélio estava, e só esse estranho na sua frente poderia dar-lhe isso. Ele a levou para cima.

_ Fique aqui. – ela concordou era fácil ceder a ele, era e não era Thon. Escutou ele descendo e Jacob fechando todas as portas, depois batidas furiosas na porta, e gritos de "polícia" "está tudo bem?". Ela analisou o quarto, curiosa, mas logo Jacob entrou. Ela não gostava dele, ele a queria novamente no caixão. Preparou-se para matá-lo.

_ Venha meu irmão quer que eu a ajude. – a palavra "irmão" e "ajude" a pararam. Matá-lo ficaria para depois, agora realmente ela precisava da ajuda dos desconhecidos. E se recusava a sair de perto de Thon "Edward". Ele era dela!

_**N/A**__:Eu usei os olhos do Rob *que são azuis* ao invés dos do Edward *verdes* porque sempre que eu escrevo meus Edwards, me inspiro no Rob e não no Edward de verdade! As perguntas para: Fruto do maldito...? O que tem no saquinho? Quem é Thon?_

_Vão ser respondidas durante a fic!! Não me matem! Cara eu tenho pavor dessa Bella aqui! Freak é a palavra que a define! Kkkkkkkkkkkk Ta parei de palhaçada._

_Valeu pelos reviews:_

_Nyah__**: Francielli (Fernanda), Heri, Katy Clearwater, Kel Lowey, 180699, Agatha21, Isa_Abrahao, Alma, DD Ferreira, Fer_demello, VicaCullen, Dicullen, Mahh_n, Vihck, Debycullen26, Mychele Day, Aryane, Neuri, Yasmine_ml, Drica_Cullen, Jelvengez, Theresa, Joaninhaa, Mila30, Daiamatos.**_

_FF/net: __**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki, Paloma Gomes**__**, Loli.**_

_Mas vamos lá: seguinte eu voltei as raízes: postei duas fics Jake/Bells. *-* tava com saudades desse shipper! __./historia/72578/Not_Falling_Apart_

_Jake/Bells uma fic de época._

_./historia/72264/Monster_

_Jake/Bells suspense._

_Cadê meu review? (e indicação?) _

_Madu_

_XD_

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

Capítulo 3: Cold – Scorpions

Capítulo 4: Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne


	6. Capítulo 5

.

Música:Sympathy For The Devil – Rolling Stones

**Capítulo 5**

Jacob a levou até um aposento. Era um suntuoso quarto, quando ele passou como de costume a mão pelo interruptor para acender as luzes do aposento, ao seu lado ele viu ela se sobressaltando assustada. Depois ela olhava para cima abismada.

Isabella divagava que tipo de magia possuíam aquelas pessoas. Analisando o quarto que era menor do que ela estava acostumada. Mas ainda sim melhor do que realmente esperava, a cama era grande. Voltou seus olhos para a luz, ainda querendo saber como ele fez luz sem fogo? Depois olhou todo o quarto se prendendo a um quadro estranho preso na parede. Era bem estranho porque era todo preto e não tinha imagens. Que arte mais estranha ela pensou "loucos", ao se virar encontrou Jacob a encarando de forma divertida. Se prendeu nos olhos negros o suficiente para saber que ele não tinha nada fisicamente parecido com o irmão. A porta foi aberta e uma mulher entrou, Isabella a olhou curiosa ainda sem falar nada.

- Seu irmão está precisando de você. Ele pediu minha ajuda aqui. – Jacob se encaminhou para a porta antes dando um olhar indecifrável para Isabella. Depois que ele saiu Isabella encarou a novata. – Oi sou Victoria Royce. Edward quer que eu a ajude em qualquer coisa que você precisar. – ela estendeu a mão, Isabella não estava acostumada com lacaios a cumprimentando, mas como estava sabe se lá em que tempo ou onde, e essa era a casa de Edward ela estendeu a mão cumprimentando a empregada.

- Isabella Swan. – Victoria sorriu. Isabella ainda estava respirando profundamente sentindo o doce cheiro da serviçal. Estava com sede e já tinha passado da hora de beber aquilo que a tornava poderosa como era.

- Prazer, o que você quer fazer primeiro, tomar um banho? – Isabella sorriu, segurando o impulso de dizer "Beber seu sangue", e concordando. Victoria pegou Isabella pela mão e seguiram a um anexo. Isabella realmente não estava preparada para o banheiro.

Mesmo tendo vivido toda sua imortalidade no luxo, sempre entre os primeiros nunca tinha visto uma sala de banho tão luxuosa como aquela. Novamente a mágica das luzes a espantou, pensou que era um povo estranho onde até os serviçais tinham poder e magia.

Victoria recebeu o pedido do amigo com estranheza. Ela estava na festa de boas vindas de Edward com Emmett, mas quando Jasper entrou como um louco gritando que a múmia na casa de Edward estava andando e tinha tentado matá-lo, o que fez Esme chamar a polícia preocupada, Jasper dizendo que o monstro o atacou, acabaram assim todos seguindo para a casa de Edward, mas como imaginou tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Jasper vivia bêbado e imaginou tudo segundo o próprio Edward. Depois que ele dispensou a polícia, a família, ela, Kate, Emmett e Leah acabaram ficando Jasper olhava tudo assustado encostado num canto com um copo de whisky na mão. Edward antes de explicar para a família o que aconteceu puxou Victoria pelo braço de forma gentil e pediu a ela o favor de ajudar uma amiga que estava no quarto de hóspedes com Jake. Ele disse de um jeito que Victoria concluiu que era uma das amantes de Edward.

Quando encontrou a garota vestindo só um paletó ao lado de Jacob suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

A mulher – que segundo Victoria estava mais para uma menina nos seus vinte anos de idade, mas ainda sim uma mulher – Era linda, quando Victoria propôs um banho o sorriso de Isabella entregou um pouco de divertimento, a garota olhava o banheiro com cara de boba. E Victoria segurou o riso. Afinal quando ela entrou a primeira vez ali na casa de Edward também se espantou com todo o luxo. Depois de um tempo sem fazer nada, ela viu que a garota não fazia nada a não ser a encarar ou a luz do teto, ela resolveu ligar o chuveiro, se a garota quisesse um banho na hidro ela mesma que ligasse. Mas a garota soltou um gritinho de felicidade vendo a água sair do chuveiro, isso pegou Victoria desprevenida.

- Me diga como você faz? – Isabella perguntou sentindo a água na mão. Victoria riu, mas quando viu que a pergunta era genuína franziu o rosto.

- A água vem pelos canos, e eletricidade esquenta. – Isabella concordou e sem reservas tirou o paletó e entrou no banho. Victoria se afastou sem graça. De relance viu que a garota era perfeita, o corpo era atlético, sem ser masculino e cheia de curvas. Os cabelos longos eram marrons com luzes acobreadas. Victoria pegou uma toalha e um robe e deixou ali para a garota. Ela viu que a estranha ia usar sabonete nos cabelos e resolveu avisar.

- Esse é para lavar, e esse é para amaciar. – ela pegou o xampu e o condicionador mostrando. A garota maravilhada pegou inspirou e cheiro e sorriu, dessa vez o sorriso foi de frente mostrando todos os dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados, com duas pequenas presas um pouquinho mais salientes. Nada assustador, mas o detalhe era no mínimo intrigante. – Vou pegar uma roupa para você. – ela disse para Isabella que se deleitava com o xampu. Parecia uma criança. Isabella olhou para Victoria e disse:

- Um vestido longo, por favor, mais cumprido que esse seu. – Victoria sorriu, e concordou, Edward que providenciasse isso, era desejo de sua hóspede. Ela saiu para o quarto e se assustou com o próprio ali.

- Como ela está? – ele perguntou um pouco aflito.

- Bem, está tomando banho e quer um vestido longo. – Edward sorriu. Claro pelos seus cálculos ela era de uma época em que as mulheres usavam longos vestidos recatados. Ficou feliz de saber que ela tomava banho.

- Eu pego o vestido e trago, depois que ela terminar a leve para baixo estão todos aflitos, quero mostrar que ela não é nenhuma múmia. – Victoria sorriu concordando Jasper era louco. Como poderiam ter acreditado num bêbado, Emmett e seus medos acabou influenciando toda a família de Edward. Edward saiu e logo depois voltou com um vestido longo, lingerie e sandálias de salto, Victoria logo viu que era algo de alguma de suas conquistas, mas dava no tamanho da garota. Ele saiu e Victoria esperou. Não demorou muito a menina saiu do banho e Victoria escutou a torneira da pia sendo aberta. O barulho de água caindo não parou e ela achou que poderia ver se a menina precisava de ajuda. Devia estar drogada. Mas não, ela bebia água, mas com as mãos em concha. Usando um robe que Victoria tinha deixado ao lado da toalha, pelo menos isso! Victoria pensou.

- Está com sede? Por que não falou? – Isabella a olhou curiosa. – Eu te trago algo para beber. –

- Não espere. – a fala teve um tom de ordem que Victoria resolveu ignorar e se virou para a menina. Isabella veio ao seu encontro e a olhou nos olhos. Era uns centímetros mais baixa, mas isso não fez diferença. O olhar era carregado de muitos significados. Victoria só podia fazer uma coisa. Obedecer Isabella. Uma compulsão a impelia para a garota.

Isabella só estava matando a sede humana, ainda precisava do líquido vermelho. Victoria parecia uma boa presa. Ela a encarou nos olhos lançado todo o seu poder de hipnotismo, foi automático, ela já sabia que a cada ano vivido mais poderosa ficava, Ramsés¹ brincava falando que era compulsão. Ela poderia obrigar pessoas a fazer o que ela queria. No caso de Victoria ela queria um pouco do seu sangue.

Victoria como uma presa enfeitiçada arqueou o pescoço e puxou o cabelo. Isabella sorriu em deleite aprovador.

- Ah, querida é tão afoita em me dar o que eu preciso. Mas não vamos nos apressar. Porque não se deita e fica bem confortável? – Isabella indicou a cama com a mão. Num gesto delicado. Victoria ainda sorrindo se deitou feliz.

- Sabe eu mordi muita gente, mas muita mesmo. Nem todas eu matei. No pescoço é gostoso – disse deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço – pelo fato de que você tem uma veia aqui bem grande, sai tanto líquido na mordida. Uma delícia. Mas aqui... Hum é especial, tanto para você quanto pra mim. Qual você quer? – Isabella enquanto falava deslizou a mão para a barra do vestido de Victoria e subiu só o suficiente para aparecer sua virilha, era seu local preferido de mordida, e dos humanos também, suas mordidas eram eróticas, ela não sabia o que ela soltava na corrente sanguinea humana, mas a substância era fantástica, seus lanchinhos sempre queriam mais. Era o mesmo que sexo uma vez Salomão² disse. E Bella não queria que sua comidinha sofresse. Ela gostava de dar prazer no ato da mordida também.

Victoria deslizou a mão pelas pernas deixando bem abertas para Isabella que entendeu isso como um pedido e abaixou a cabeça, antes de morder, passou a língua no local espalhando sua enigmática substância para não doer. E depois cravou delicadamente os dentes na fina pele, ela sentiu o tecido se rasgando e depois de um pequeno gemido de Victoria o sangue fluiu pela sua boca. Quente e delicioso. A sensação de vida e calor correndo das veias de Victoria indo para as suas próprias veias. A sensação de fome eterna que ela carregava saciada. Mas era só um lanchinho, ela não ia beber tudo, talvez umas mordidinhas dia sim dia não, essa aqui seria seu brinquedinho.

No ato da mordida Victoria sentiu um ardido que logo depois foi substituído por um prazer enorme, ondas de eletricidade passavam pelo seu corpo, era o mesmo que gozar, continuamente sem interrupção. Victoria gemeu de prazer. Quando Isabella foi afastando a cabeça de seu corpo, Victoria gemeu em protesto e segurou a cabeça de Isabella a forçando a continuar chupando. Como era maravilhosa a sensação ela podia fazer isso até morrer. Mas mesmo Victoria a segurando com toda sua força Isabella depois de lamber para fechar o ferimento afastou a cabeça. A sensação dos choques se espalhavam pelo corpo de Victoria ainda, ela choramingou frustrada.

- Calma. – Isabella dizia passando a mão com carinho pela face de Victoria, que chorava querendo mais. – Amanhã brincamos mais, agora me ajude a vestir. – Isabella segurou o queixo de Victoria com um sorriso. Saindo de cima de Victoria, ela não tinha bebido muito, assim não deixava a serviçal fraca. Viu Victoria se levantando com dificuldade pegou o vestido. Mas mesmo tendo perdido sangue Victoria ajudou Isabella a se vestir.

- Me diga lacaia, como vocês fazem essa mágica com as luzes? – Isabella perguntou olhando para o alto, ela estava totalmente vestida agora, Victoria a ajudava a calçar os sapatos de salto que Edward trouxe junto, surpreendentemente tudo serviu como uma luva para Isabella. Victoria se levantou admirando sua dona com amor, totalmente viciada na mordida, cega pra qualquer outra coisa, o que importava era essa sensação – Emmett completamente esquecido – só importava Isabella. Olhou para onde sua dona apontava e explicou:

- Como água quente, energia elétrica. – Isabella concordou. Queria saber logo o que era essa energia elétrica. Victoria comunicou Isabella que Edward as esperava. Isabella concordou.

- Que os jogos comecem. – disse saindo pela porta do quarto. Ela escutava no total nove corações na parte de baixo da casa. Ela tinha muitas perguntas, mas seriam deixadas para uma hora mais apropriada, agora era hora do teatro, e todos os anos vagando pelo mundo a tornaram mestre em disfarces, engodos e traições. Ela sabia que se sairia bem.

**Sumário:**

¹ - Ramsés: Terceiro faraó da XIX dinastia no Egito um dos mais famosos no mundo moderno. Entre 1279 a 1213 a. C.

² - Salomão: Terceiro rei de Isarael. Conhecido por sua fabulosa fortuna. Entre 1009 a 922 a.C.

_**N/A**__: Uma provinha do que ela é e como ela pensa, espero que tenham curtido. Esse negócio das mordidas serem prazerosas ao invés de doloridas como foi usado em Crepúsculo, eu tirei de vários livros, House Of Night, Vampire Academy, alguns livros de Anne Rice, então eu to sim usando uma idéia que muitas autoras por ai já usaram. Eu acho muito mais atraente do que morrer de dor! *-*_

_Meninas seguinte eu vou indicar aqui duas fics que eu sou beta! (Nyah)_

_Uma é a Romanticide da Katy Clearwater. É uma fic só para as adultinhas heim!_

_./historia/73227/Romanticide_

_E a outra é da Fer_demello. Essa é pras adultinhas, mas eu acho que a galerinha de 16 pode ler tb! Essa é Ed/Bells_

_./historia/73932/Im_Yours_

_Um dia eu ainda dou a noticia que eu parei de escrever e virei beta (bem melhor) kkkkkkk_

_Valeu pelos reviews:_

_Nyah: __**Sararusso, Alexya, Francielli (Fer), Neuri, 180699, Fer_demello, Mahh_n, Mona, Natasha, Alma, Dio_Cullen, DD_Ferreira, Leh Cullen, Yasmine_ml, Katy Clearwater, Kel Lowey, Jelvengez, Debycullen26, Heri, Aryane (review e indicação), Theresa, Mila30, Daiamatos, Joaninhaa.**_

_FF/net: __**Loli, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki.**_

_Madu_

_XD_

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

Capítulo 3: Cold – Scorpions

Capítulo 4: Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne

Capítulo 5: Sympathy For The Devil – Rolling Stones


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Todos na sala conversavam ansiosos sobre o ocorrido, Esme lançava olhares de reprovação a todo minuto para o irmão Jasper. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer com o irmão. Já imaginava em interná-lo, talvez toda a bebedeira fosse fruto de uma profunda loucura que estivesse dando sinais na superfície agora. Depois de muito se desculpar com os policiais da Scotland, Billy conversava com Jacob tentando entender o acontecido. Mas tanto Jacob como Edward foram rigorosos nos seus depoimentos "Edward mostrava a múmia para uma amiga que ao sair de trás do sarcófago assustou o tio que estava mais que bêbado". Jasper negou e continuou afirmando que era mentira, que a múmia saiu andando e tentou estrangulá-lo. Mas foi tudo em vão, afinal Edward e Jacob tinham a confiança tanto da família como da polícia.

Isabella desceu as escadas, e escutou todo o burburinho na sala, era seguida de perto por Victoria. Quando sua presença foi notada no alto da escada um silêncio constrangedor se instalou. Mas a única que não se sentiu inibida com o silêncio foi à própria Isabella.

Edward estava no meio de uma conversa com Jacob e parou para olhar a figura de Isabella. Parecia mesmo uma rainha. Com toda a sua altivez descia as escadas sem se intimidar com todo o silêncio. Ele estava totalmente intrigado com a sua natureza e em como ela se tornou assim? Mas medo e receio não passaram nem uma única vez em sua mente.

Jacob se sentiu ao mesmo tempo atraído, e fortemente enojado. A visão do corpo morto e ressecado ainda bailava na sua mente, assim sendo se virou e foi se sentar com Leah que sempre fora bem viva e quente.

Jasper teve um calafrio, e se encolheu ainda mais no canto onde estava ela o encarava com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso diabólico na sua própria opinião.

Leah teve um acesso de ciúmes, a mulher era tão linda que era uma afronta para as outras no recinto. Mas como Jacob se posicionou ao seu lado, seu coração se aliviou. Ela não corria nenhum risco.

Emmett teve calafrios e teve ganas de puxar Victoria ao seu lado, ele começou a desconfiar que Jasper pudesse estar falando da verdade. Um pequeno tremor percorreu seu corpo.

Todos os outros ficaram encantados com a beleza, leveza e porte da amiga de Edward. Esme se pegou desejando que fosse uma namorada, e que talvez o filho se casasse, assim ele passaria mais tempo com todos.

_ Essa é Isabella Swan, esses são Esme Black, Billy Black, Leah Clearwater, Kate Denali, Emmett McCarty, e meu tio Jasper Masen. – Isabella sorriu, sem mostrar os dentes para todos, agora alimentada, ela estava em pleno poder de suas funções.

_ É um prazer conhecer a todos. – ela disse de forma agradável inclinando um pouco a cabeça. Esme ficou encantada com a educação da jovem, notava-se que veio de boa família. Jasper se arrepiou e tomou o uísque, as mãos tremiam de medo.

_ Desculpe- nos, mas meu irmão passou dos limites. – Esme começou. Isabella com todos os anos vividos sabia o que fazer em cada ocasião.

_ Não hã o que desculpar, não passou de um mal entendido. – quando ela falou uma coisa que todos notaram e até o próprio Edward era que o inglês dela era antigo, e mais rebuscado, vendo que poderiam entrar em uma enrascada com isso, se adiantou.

_ Acho que agora que todos os mal entendidos foram esclarecidos, é melhor nos despedirmos, pode não parecer, mas eu fiquei 12 horas em um avião. – todos sorriram e viram que estavam sendo indelicados. Um a um, foram se despedindo e saindo. Leah saiu e Jacob pediu para ela esperar no carro. Bella cravou o olhar em Leah quando saia. Sentindo um ódio pela mulher.

_ Edward não quer que eu fique mesmo? Eu posso ficar não confio nela. – Jacob tinha puxado o irmão bem afastado de Isabella, ele não sabia que ela ouvia muito bem a essa distância. Ela se virou para Victoria que ainda se arrastava ao seu lado, querendo ficar, mas não podendo.

Enquanto Edward acalmava o ânimo do irmão, Bella se aproximou de Victoria.

_ Vá minha querida, amanhã você volta. – dito isso Victoria concordou e foi com Emmett antes lançando um olhar de desolação para Isabella. Ninguém percebeu isso, a não ser Jasper que saia da mansão, mas como estava bêbado, achou que estivesse criando fantasmas novamente.

Quando ficaram só Bella e Edward, o mordomo James saiu e foi se deitar. Bella olhava as obras de artes andando a passos lentos por toda a sala. Quando mais nenhum barulho era ouvido a não ser o coração e a respiração de ambos, Bella se virou e o encarou.

_ Onde estou? – ele indicou o sofá para ela se sentar.

_ Londres, Chelsea. – ela concordou.

_ Como me achou? Onde está Cornélio, me conte tudo. – Edward respirou tomando coragem.

_ Isabella, você estava enterrada no Peru na cordilheira, eu desencavei o diário de Cornélio numa das minhas excursões e depois segui as instruções, mas se passaram muitos anos, ele já está morto. – ela o olhou intrigada, Edward podia ver a confusão e sofrimento dela.

_ Quanto tempo? –

_ Quinhentos anos, um pouco mais ou menos. – ele viu uma fagulha de ódio, mas logo se dissolveu e a confusão estava ali de novo.

_ Eu sabia que estava sendo levada para longe, eu senti o mar, o balanço, Cabral tinha voltado com as boas novas e a Espanha não tardou a fazer o mesmo, Carlos me traiu, e me entregou para Cornélio, eu não lhe contei o segredo da imortalidade. – depois de terminar ela olhava o chão como se não soubesse o que fazer. Edward num ato impensado se aproximou, queria ampará-la.

_ Como foi que... Você ficou assim? – ela levantou o rosto e o estudou um pouco.

_ Foi há muito tempo, tempo demais que eu nem sei contar, o mundo era diferente, fui amaldiçoada, ou ganhei um presente de grego, como preferir. Não existe formula, só eu sou assim. – Edward era acostumado a pessoas dissimuladas, mas nunca tinha se deparado com alguém como Isabella, ele não percebeu a grande mentira que ela contava. Anos de mentiras, engodos e traições a tornaram assim.

Ela precisava dele, mais do que poderia admitir. Estava decidida a deixar que esse estranho com a mesma face do único e profundo amor do seu passado a guiasse por esse novo mundo. Fechou os olhos sentindo a dor da perda de Thon novamente, os gritos, a agonia, a fome... Suspirou abrindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Edward ficou de coração partido sem saber o que fazer para ajudar. Ele queria pegá-la no colo e cuidar dela.

_ Tenho fome, muita fome, preciso de comida. – Edward sorriu e estendeu à mão, Isabella colocou a sua mão na dele e se deixou guiar. Ele se dirigiu a cozinha.

Fome era uma coisa que ela estava habituada, a tinha quando humana, e a tinha como imortal, a única diferença era o poder dessa fome. Ela nunca era aplacada, poderia comer dúzias e dúzias de ovos, beber litros de leite. Se afundar em vinho que nunca sentia a sensação de saciedade. Só melhorava com o sangue, mas de Edward ela não beberia, pelo menos não por hora. Precisa dele inteiro e forte para ajudá-la.

Ele preparou uma omelete, ela viu o fogo e eletricidade num fogão totalmente diferente, era feito de metal. Ela deslizou a mão pela superfície.

Edward a olhava com muita curiosidade, queria saber o que ela pensava o que esse novo mundo, essas descobertas pareciam para ela, deslizou a omelete para um prato, pegou os talheres e indicou um lugar para ela se sentar.

_ O cheiro é bom. – ela disse se sentando. Olhou os talheres e os ignorou, com as mãos partiu a comida em pequenos pedaços e começou a comer. Edward ficou aturdido com o cuidado dela, apesar de não usar os talheres tinha uma classe. A comida não caia e ela só sujou os dedos da mão esquerda.

_ Estavam usando esses quando eu fui subjugada, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com eles, mas esses são mais leves e delicados. – ela disse mostrando os talheres. Ela terminou e olhou para ele.

_ Um homem que cozinha para uma mulher na sua casa, você tem criados e mesmo assim cozinhou para mim, obrigada, mas ainda estou com fome, tem vinho? – Edward sorriu e fez mais omeletes, trouxe o vinho. Ao final ela comeu duas caixas de ovos, pão, saladas, e tomou três garrafas de vinho.

_ Está curioso, quer me perguntar algo? – ela disse limpando os lábios com o guardanapo. Ele sorriu aturdido, tinha a olhado todo o tempo sem se conformar. Ainda achava que estava sonhando e logo acordaria.

_ Você tem um grande apetite. – Isabella sorriu abertamente. Lembrou-se das duas pequenas presas e fechou a boca, mas parece que ele não se importou com seus dentes.

_ Tudo é mais intenso desde que fiquei assim, a fome humana, as sensações corporais, a cede de vinho, tenho fome de tudo, e um apetite imenso, depois de tudo que me deu ainda tenho fome, mas por hora estou satisfeita. – Edward olhou o relógio marcava duas da madrugada, ele estava morrendo de sono.

_ Está tarde deveria dormir. – Isabella disse o olhando.

_ Você fica no quarto de hóspedes o mesmo que se trocou. – Isabella sorriu, mas discordou.

_ Eu dormi por séculos, não preciso dormir por um milênio. Queria ler e estudar os acontecimentos que perdi, a historia do seu tempo, você tem algo assim para mim? – Edward a olhava mais intrigado e curioso.

_ Quando você descansa? –

_ Quando eu me deixo deitar, por minha própria vontade, eu dormi por alguns anos, mas acordava quando queria. Não preciso dormir, posso passar cem anos sem dormir. – ele acenou entendendo. Levantou-se e ela o seguiu.

Ele a levou até sua biblioteca. Era grande com as paredes cheia de prateleiras abarrotadas de livros.

_ Esse é o meio mais fácil por hora, amanhã te ensino a usar um computador, ai a sua pesquisa será mais vasta pela internet. – ele bocejou. Ela estava muito próxima, e sentiu o calor do corpo dele a envolvendo. Ficou de frente para ele.

_ Você não tem medo? – ele a olhou sério.

_ Se fosse me matar já teria feito, teve a oportunidade. – ela gostou da confiança dele, para ser seu companheiro teria que ser assim. Bella sabia o efeito que causava nos homens e com ele não seria diferente. Colocou a mão no rosto dele, sentindo o fluxo sanguíneo, o calor, a pele viva.

_ Tem razão. Nunca conseguiria te machucar. – ela aproximou um pouco mais. Edward respirou fundo, e seu coração acelerou. Ela estava tão perto agora. Seu corpo firme e quente praticamente colado no dele, a pele dela em contato com seu rosto. Ele pousou sua mão em cima da dela. Não queria se aproveitar dela, sabia que ela estava confusa, desorientada. Seria monstruoso ele se aproveitar, mas ela elevou os pés e aproximou os corpos passando o outro braço pelo corpo dele. As bocas se uniram e o calor do desejo invadiu a ambos. A mão de Isabella que estava no rosto dele, deslizou para a nuca, os unindo mais ainda. Ele sentiu seu membro ganhando vida. Isabella quando viu sua excitação ganhando volume colou os corpos mais e sua língua lambia os lábios dele.

Edward era pura luxúria, ah como a queria, mas com toda sua educação e com uma força descomunal se afastou dela. Ele não podia ceder ao desejo assim, ela era uma criatura mística, e ele estaria se aproveitando da sua ingenuidade.

Isabella tinha fogo de desejo nos olhos, mas sorriu de forma angelical para ele, teriam tempo para isso. A fome do desejo, outra que nunca se apagava, fome de sexo, prazer, e orgasmos piorou com o contado de sua boca com a boca de Edward, mas ela daria o tempo que ele precisava, esperaria ele querer. E quando isso acontecesse deixaria ele a possuir. Ela poderia aplacar seus desejos com estranhos como fazia no passado.

_ Boa noite, estarei bem aqui te esperando pela manhã. – ela disse mostrando a mesa no centro da biblioteca. Ele sorriu e concordou.

_ Desculpe-me, mas estou mesmo a ponto de cair aqui de sono, mas qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo me acorde, meu quarto é o terceiro à esquerda. – ela o puxou para um selinho curto. Ele gemeu frustrado, queria arrancar aquele vestido ali mesmo deitá-la nua no tapete e meter fundo dentro dela. Foi com uma força extra que se afastou dela e subiu aos seus aposentos.

Isabella se divertiu com o desejo e controle de Edward. Escutou o barulho dele aliviando a bexiga, depois água na torneira. Roupas sendo tiradas e depois de alguns minutos ele dormia. Ela olhou as prateleiras e pegou o primeiro livro que alcançou.

Quinhentos anos, tinha muito que aprender. Eletricidade e computador, fogo que sai por meio de mágica dos fogões. Era tudo novo, mas ela se acostumaria, como seu corpo se regenerava facilmente o cérebro não era diferente, tinha uma facilidade para aprender, e nunca esquecia nada que aprendia. Ela se sentou na poltrona bem confortável e começou a ler.

_**N/A**__: Desculpa a demora, mas eu estava viajando e fiquei sem net. ¬¬_

_Mas mal voltei e já to postando pra vocês. _

_Eu ri com as ameaças de morte caso ele machuque o Jake kkkkkkkkkkkkk ai ai ai só vcs mesmo. Valeu pela popularidade, eu retribui para todas as que me add como amiga que eu ainda não tinha aumentado (eram mais de sessenta, já que num tava funcionando) mas tb aumentei das que deixam reviews! Quem não subiu é porque eu já tinha aumentado antes!_

_E avisar que com a copa pode ficar sem post nessa época, mas nas minhas férias eu compenso!_

_Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah –_ _**Emanuelacss **__**(review e indicação**__**), Joaninhaa, francielli (Fer), JULIANALUANOVA, Neuri, Heri, Katy Clearwater, Mychele Day, Mahh_n, Andréia Krenchi, Isa_abrahao, Agatha21, Mila 30, Yasmine_ml, Marcelaa, Kel_lowey, Leh_Cullen, CarolPatzz, Dicullen, Daiamatos **__**(review e indicação**__**), Prilovetwilight, Alma, Debycullen26 **__**(review e indicação**__**), Alexya, Theresa, Fer_demello, Aryane, Sararusso, Jelvengez.**_

_FF/Net__**: Loli, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**_

_Valeu_

_Madu_

_XD_


	8. Capítulo 7

.

Música: IF I Was Your Vampire – Marilyn Manson

Ouçam a música o clima muda totalmente!

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella folheava com rapidez as páginas do livro, um observador de fora teria visto alguém que só dava uma olhada rápida, e não lia exatamente, não era o caso. Ela tinha uma maneira particular de adquirir conhecimento, não precisava ler todo o livro, ela lia um pouco de cada página pegando o conteúdo central, só se aprofundando nos assuntos que mais a interessavam. Quando viu a revolução, os ataques piratas dos ingleses contra os espanhóis, ou o progresso das terras além mar adorou, sentindo que Carlos no fim acabou pagando. Assustou-se com o Peru e sua cordilheira onde Edward disse que a encontrou, Cornélio tinha falhado no seu intento de aprisioná-la. As memórias desse dia vieram nítidas, como se acontecesse aquele momento.

_Ela estava no quarto de Carlos, nua. Carlos conversava animadamente como se ela fosse lhe dar a poção da imortalidade._

_- Vamos ser os maiores reis e nunca morreremos, poderíamos dar aos soldados já imaginou Bella um exército imortal? Serei indestrutível. – _

_- Sim Carlos claro que imaginei, Cleópatra me propôs o mesmo, por isso não te darei. –_

_Carlos ficou esquisito depois dessa conversa, e alguns dias depois, logo após de terem relações ele foi para a sala anexa. Ela ficou ali deitada, calma se espreguiçando como uma gata. E aí uma fita poderosa apertou seu pescoço. Sendo forte como era, Isabella lutou, mas eram muitos, e a seguravam pelas pernas, pelos braços, ela sentiu chutes, uma pancada na cabeça e antes de desmaiar viu todos cada um dos doze homens de Carlos e quem apertava seu pescoço a fazendo entrar no sono era Cornélio, ela teve um vislumbre do brilho do ódio nos olhos dele e depois caiu no sono maldito._

Agora na biblioteca da casa de Edward ela lia sobre o fim da soberania espanhola levou a garrafa de vinho a boca antes fazendo um movimento de brinde no ar. Tinha ido até a adega de Edward e pegou mais vinho, ele sempre aliviava tudo e a deixava entorpecida.

Terminou o livro rindo e o deixou cair com a pilha ao lado da poltrona. Com esse se somava vinte livros, ainda faltava muita coisa, mas no seu estado de entorpecimento ela se lembrou de uma pendência. Tinha que eliminar uma testemunha. Foi até a escrivaninha de Edward, e não foi difícil encontrar o endereço de Jasper. Ela sorriu pensando nas possibilidades. Na mesa ainda pegou uma carta de Edward e viu o endereço que se encontrava.

Voltou até as pilhas de livros tinha um com o mapa detalhado de Londres. Ela procurou o endereço de Edward e depois o de Jasper, ficou feliz com a proximidade. Tirou as sandálias e saiu da casa. Lá fora o vento soprava suave, uma brisa refrescante. Em sua felicidade, sentiu vontade de dar pulos de alegria "Londres novamente". Viu que a propriedade de Edward era enorme, menor que um castelo, mas algo que remetia à nobreza. O gramado imponente se estendia até o portão principal. Saiu caminhando atenta a qualquer movimento, naquele momento era uma caçadora, como há muitos anos com as tribos na áfrica tinha sido. Aumentou a velocidade dos passos, o vestido esvoaçava agora. Ela chegou aos portões enormes e viu que era fechado com alguma engenhoca mecânica ou elétrica, ela não tinha se aprofundado muito ainda nesses assuntos, se preocupou com fatos históricos para começar. Mas nem portão, nem muro alto a segurariam. Abaixou-se e deu um impulso, com o salto parou do outro lado da rua e voltou a saltar para o telhado da próxima casa e foi correndo de telhado em telhado, praticamente não fazia barulho, seus pés mal tocavam a superfície.

Mesmo correndo seus olhos não perdiam nada e quando viu a rua de Jasper diminuiu a velocidade e desceu do telhado, começou a caminhar calmamente pela rua, procurando a casa dele, percebeu os números para identificar as casas e foi seguindo rua abaixo. Um dos automóveis veio subindo a rua. Ela tinha visto um parado na frente da casa de Edward, o que Leah Clearwater entrou – pensar no nome dela lhe causou arrepios, como odiava a garota morena, uma menina, mas mesmo assim... – os brilhos do automóvel se aproximavam e ela ficou aflita pela primeira vez, ela escutava as pequenas explosões que a coisa fazia, e não sabia como reagir a isso. Percebeu que a coisa ia diminuindo a velocidade e se aproximando dela, temeu por si mesma, mas não demonstrou.

Quando estava perto dela, quase ao lado, e ela podia ver o motorista, um homem de idade avançada, o automóvel aumentou a velocidade a deixando para trás. Aliviada continuou sua caminhada. Depois de três casas chegou a casa dele. Parou em frente analisando os sons que vinham de dentro.

Dois corações, num mesmo cômodo, e um no andar de baixo. O som dos corações a deixaram sedenta. Saltou pelo portão pousando na grama sem fazer barulho e rodeou a casa para verificar uma entrada, não poderia deixar nenhum rastro que levasse a ela, teria que ser limpo. Na porta da frente tentou entrar, mas estava trancada, olhou para o alto e só lhe restava uma coisa: a chaminé. Saltou para o telhado e entrou pela chaminé. Era escura e estava suja, sabia que teria que tomar um banho depois e destruir o vestido que usava. Saiu pelo buraco da lareira e viu que estava numa sala, ninguém acordou com a sua presença, "tolos modernos" pensou. Subiu as escadas verificando se não deixava pegadas de sujeira, como estava tudo certo foi subindo até o quarto onde escutava o som que a punha louca.

A porta estava cerrada, ela abriu e entrou. Ele dormia um sono profundo. Uma mulher com a aparência bem vulgar deitada ao lado dele. Isabella se aproximou da mulher e segurou a testa dela com uma mão e com a outra no queixo, com um único movimento girou de forma a quebrar o pescoço, a pobre não teve tempo de acordar. Agora estava caída na cama em um ângulo que dava para perceber que o pescoço fora quebrado. Bella sorriu satisfeita. Ela não era cruel com quem não precisava ser a coitada só estava no lugar e hora errados. Bella alisou o cabelo da pobre mulher e depois deixou seus olhos caírem em Jasper. O cheiro de bebida alcoólica era o mesmo. Deixando seu sangue doce, e suave. Perfeito para ela.

Ela deu a volta pela cama e olhou o pescoço, a pele fina, a veia saltando. Ela podia ver o fluxo do sangue. Abriu a boca e se aproximou dele. Tampou sua boca e quando ele acordou, ela cravou os dentes na pele a perfurando. Sabia que doía, não o tinha preparado como Victoria, queria que ele sentisse dor. Ladrão. Ela odiava ladrões.

Queria ver a agonia em seus olhos, mas não ouvir seus gritos, então com um puxão quebrou sua mandíbula, ele urrou de dor, mas incapacitado de gritar. Ela o soltou e se afastou. Passando a mão na boca para limpar o sangue, o gosto não era o que pensava, tinha algo que sujava o sangue fora a bebida. Ele chorando, se levantou tentando fugir.

Ela com um toque o empurrou de novo para a cama, ele caiu com o rosto virado para a mulher morta e gemeu alto de susto, pavor iluminava os seus olhos. Bella riu diabolicamente.

- Tio Jasper, o que você tomou além da bebida? Sinto um gosto um tanto torpe e sujo no seu sangue – disse dando um passo.

Jasper nunca se sentiu assim na vida, debilitado por um ser monstruoso. O osso da mandíbula fora de lugar doía mais do podia suportar, e dessa maneira gritar estava impossível, sentiu vontade de desmaiar, mas sabia que morreria se não lutasse. Quando ela lhe falou calmamente sobre o sabor de seu sangue, pavor percorreu seu corpo, queria fugir, se salvar. E precisava desesperadamente de uma droga ou bebida para se acalmar.

Depois de sua pergunta, Bella viu Jasper olhar vidrado para um pacotinho ao lado do criado da cama. E pegou o embrulhinho de papel, o abrindo. Dentro tinha um pó branco com o aspecto mais leve que farinha. Passou os dedos polegar e indicador pegando uma quantidade, isso tudo sem tirar os olhos de Jasper que se encolhia na cama. Passou os dedos nos lábios e sentiu a substância. Sorriu em aprovação.

- Tio Jasper que menino mau, sujou seu sangue com porcarias antes de eu provar. Ah isso não fica assim. – ela sorrindo diabolicamente se aproximou dele, cravou seus dentes do outro lado do pescoço. Ele lutava em vão, era infinitamente mais fraco que ela. Isabella bebeu tudo, mesmo o gosto não sendo o que esperava. Depois de drenar todo o sangue do corpo, num único movimento puxou sua cabeça, sentindo que o tecido se estirava. Primeiro os ossos da coluna se soltaram, depois ela sentiu tendões e carne se separando até a cabeça estar em suas mãos, separada do corpo. Sacudiu entre as mãos a cabeça como se fosse uma bola e jogou ao lado do corpo. Agora era hora de limpar sua bagunça.

Tudo tinha sido praticamente limpo. Só uns respingos na parede. Tirou uma fronha do travesseiro e limpou. Juntou os corpos nas roupas de cama, como um saco de trouxa de roupa suja, o saco era enorme eram dois corpos, pisou com força em cima quebrando os ossos e socando de forma ao saco ficar menor. Desceu as escadas com o saco nas costas, e abriu a porta por dentro. Pelo mapa tinha visto que um rio cortava a rua de baixo. Assim se dirigiu para a rua de baixo, por dentro das propriedades, não queria ser vista por ninguém.

Ao chegar ao rio, fechou a boca do saco amarrando, depois jogou e viu a correnteza levar, como era feito de tecido a água molhou e logo o saco se afundou. Feliz e satisfeita voltou para a casa de Jasper. Deu uma ultima olhada e não viu nada que a incriminasse. Fechou a porta da entrada se arrastou para o buraco da lareira e saiu pelo telhado. Voltou com mais rapidez para a casa de Edward. Subiu e tomou um banho se deleitando com a sensação de água quente limpando a sujeira, o perfume do sabonete ficando na sua pele. Lavou os cabelos como Victoria explicou e no quarto viu que o vestido era pura fuligem da chaminé, estava perdido. Mas Edward tinha lhe providenciado várias roupas. Estavam todas numa poltrona perto dos pés da cama, escolheu um vestido mais curto, de um tecido que lembrava uma lã muito fina e macia, na cor azul. E desceu para a biblioteca com o vestido sujo na mão, a lareira estava acesa e foi só jogar o vestido no fogo.

Pegou um dos volumes que falava sobre mecânica e elétrica, sentindo que precisava se atualizar nesses assuntos, aprender sobre essas ciências, o automóvel a tinha assustado muito. Calmamente se sentou e voltou a ler, para ela era como se nada tivesse acontecido, Isabella tinha um problema e o resolveu. Ponto final, simples para ela.

A única diferença era a sensação boa que o sangue de Jasper lhe causava, agora sim estaria satisfeita por uma semana. O que a fez pensar em Jacob e Leah.

- Bom isso eu me preocupo depois, por hora devo agradar Edward e entender esse novo mundo. – disse sorrindo vendo um motor de combustão de um trem. Ao pensar em Edward um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, e ela se sentiu quente, era incrível como ele a fazia se sentir viva como há muito tempo não se sentia, era como se uma onda de proteção a invadisse. Bella descobriu que seria impossível fazer algo que magoasse diretamente ele, e sabia que todo o cuidado que teve com Jasper deveria ser repetido em cada uma de suas ações.

_**N/A**__: Meninas eu sei a Bella é má, mas enfim tava meio na cara (se ela pode se redimir? Só mais pra frente vcs ficam sabendo disso). No próximo vamos ter um pouco da narração pelo que o Edward vê acho que ta na hora! Vi que os reviews tiveram um aumento e isso me deixa super feliz. Viram né a fic ta com beta, então boas vindas Manu. A musica é perfeita espero que tenham ouvido, uma indicação da Katy que coube perfeitamente aqui *-*._

_Agora sem mimimi cadê meu review? Kkkkkkkkkk_

./historia/76963/Bella_Adormecida

Fic nova *-* mas só pra quem curti sadomasoquismo Ok?

_Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah – __**CatrinaEvans, Fer_demello, Andréia Krenchi, Katy Clearwater, Marih-c, danivena, Francieli (Fer), VicaCullen, Sahki_uchiha, MandinhaMasen, Heri, Bruninhaab, Neuri, Joaninhaa, 180699, Leh Cullen, Kel Lowey, Jelvengez, Mychele Day, Kayna, Prilovetwilight, Alma, Yasmine_ml, Milk Cullen (**__**Review e indicação**__**), CarolPatzz, Daiamatos, DEA, Theresa, Debycullen26, Dicullen, 5341719, Alexya, Sararusso, Emanuelacss, Graazi, Aryane, Mila30, Nicahale, Marcelaa.**_

_FF/net: __**: Loli, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__.: MEDO... Esta Bella está começando a me assustar... super fria e habilidosa... e as próximas vítimas? Fica a expectativa..._

_Será que este sentimento que ela começa a nutrir pelo Edward pode redimi-la?_

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

Capítulo 3: Cold – Scorpions

Capítulo 4: Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne

Capítulo 5: Sympathy For The Devil – Rolling Stones

Capítulo 7: IF I Was Your Vampire – Marilyn Manson


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Edward acordou com a sensação de que tudo na noite passada foi um sonho. E para comprovar que suas suspeitas eram certas - que Isabella não estava no andar de baixo de sua casa na biblioteca. Que uma múmia não ganhou vida bem na sua frente, e que ele não deveria estar ficando louco – ele desceu as escadas antes mesmo de ir ao banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal. Mas se deparou com Isabella sentada na poltrona lendo um livro, ao seu lado jogado no chão tinha vários outros livros.

Isabella levantou o olhar quando ele colocou os pés na sala. Ela sorriu para ele e se levantou.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem? – Edward sorriu e aturdido balbuciou um "sim". Bella se aproximava perigosamente dele. Edward viu que ela estava com outro vestido, um dos que ele separou para ela.

Não que ele tivesse um closet com roupas femininas, mas essas eram algumas que uma ex-namorada deixou após um termino traumático.

Bella estava a um palmo de Edward e ele pode sentir seu cheiro doce e feminino. Se ele se movesse mais uns centímetros... Com todo seu controle Edward respirou fundo.

- E sua noite como foi? – ele perdeu o foco com o sorriso dela. Isabella estava esplêndida.

- Proveitosa li muitos livros. – ela encurtou a distância entre eles, colando seu corpo no dele. Edward sentiu o coração acelerar, mas sabia que estava com mau hálito ainda nem tinha ido se lavar. Isabella tinha outras intenções. Colocando suas mãos na nuca dele, o puxando para um beijo, quando os lábios mal se tocaram Edward escutou o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo. Assim separou-se de Isabella. Se ela ficou frustrada ele não percebeu.

Ele escutou os passos, e logo Kate e Victoria seguida de Emmett estavam ali. Edward se lembrou da múmia que não estava no sarcófago e sim ao lado dele, e assim as mentiras dele e de Jacob iriam por água abaixo. Teria de mandar todos embora, mas como ele não sabia.

- Bom dia. Vi que chegamos cedo, afinal nem se trocou ainda. – Kate usou o tom sarcástico apontando para o pijama de Edward.

- Na verdade tivemos problemas, o museu de Lima quer o sarcófago de volta, e está mandando sua equipe pegar, estão alegando tráfico de riquezas. – Edward viu Emmett ficar com raiva e Victoria lívida, Kate explodiu:

- Como assim, o trato foi: você ficava com o sarcófago e eles com os outros itens e o sítio arqueológico, bandidos. O que você vai fazer? –

- Acionei os advogados da empresa, mas não podemos mexer em nada enquanto o resultado da justiça não sai. – Victoria bufou.

- E a decomposição da múmia nos espera? –

- Filhos de uma puta do caralho – Emmett bradou alto, querendo esmurrar a parede.

- Acalmem-se, eu já dei um jeito nisso, eu selei o sarcófago, mas meu laboratório foi lacrado até segundas ordens, com o assunto da "múmia que ganhou a vida", alguém ligou para o consulado Peruano e assim eles se interessaram na publicidade e estamos ferrados. – Edward rezava para que nenhum de seus amigos fosse verificar a veracidade das suas mentiras. Ele estava mentindo com tanta facilidade, porque ele simplesmente tinha que proteger Isabella.

- O que fazemos agora? – Kate perguntou pronta para mover céus e montanhas.

- Nada, vamos esperar a situação se acalmar. – Kate bufou Victoria e Emmett simplesmente discordaram.

- Eu voto para que entremos no laboratório e analisemos o material do mesmo jeito, que se foda o consulado peruano. – Edward se viu num beco sem saída, Kate e os outros se dirigiam para o laboratório.

- Eles vão mandar uma oficial para manter vigília. – Bella disse num tom que não deixava dúvidas, ninguém se atreveria a questioná-la. Os três pararam no lugar e olharam para Edward pedindo confirmação. Edward aliviado só deu de ombros.

- Vão pra casa, quando tudo se resolver, eu ligo. – os três meio que contrariados concordaram. Victoria ainda sob o efeito da mordida de Isabella veio falar com ela.

- Vic. – Emmett a chamou.

- Vão para o carro eu já os alcanço. – depois de se despedirem de Edward, Emmett e Kate saíram, não sem antes prometerem ajudarem no que fosse preciso para as negociações com o governo peruano. Edward deixou Isabella e Victoria a sós com a desculpa de se arrumar.

- Hoje, eu... Você vai precisar de mim. – Victoria inclinou o pescoço e tirou os cabelos do ombro. Bella sorriu, passou os dedos delicadamente pela pele branca de lisa da nuca.

- Hoje não. Daqui a dois dias venha. – Victoria suspirou satisfeita, quando ela ia saindo Bella a chamou:

- Victoria, onde eu arrumo roupas boas? – Victoria explicou sobre a melhor rua de compra de Londres além dos shoppings, e se foi.

Bella foi convidada pelo mordomo James a se sentar-se à mesa para o café da manhã, ela o seguiu e esperou que Edward se juntasse a ela.

De longe escutou ele descendo as escadas, seu cheiro ainda melhor que na parte da manhã. Bella tinha ficado de costas para a porta e percebeu a hesitação de Edward ao entrar na sala. Ele se sentou na frente dela e a olhou por um longo momento.

Edward durante o banho pensou em todas as conseqüências, mas não encontrou nenhum motivo para não ficar com Isabella, para não beijá-la, para não levá-la agora mesmo para a cama e fazer sexo com ela. Seus planos foram por água abaixo.

- Eu estava pensando que seria bom comprar umas roupas para mim, eu tenho muito dinheiro em Israel, mas o que eu tenho aqui deve dar para as necessidades principais. – Edward ficou aturdido.

- Acho que seu dinheiro não seria a melhor opção para usar nos atuais tempos. –

- Eu sei, mas também sei que ouro, é ouro desde que o homem aprendeu a fundir metal, e as moedas de ouro que eu tenho devem valer uma coisa. –

- Isabella essa moedas valem uma fortuna, seu valor histórico é inestimável, e dinheiro não é problema, ficarei feliz em lhe prover tudo de que necessite. – Isabella sorriu para ele amavelmente, deixando Edward um segundo sem respirar, e a desejando mais.

- Bella. – ele a olhou intrigado. – Me chame de Bella, eu prefiro assim. – Edward aquiesceu e se assombrou novamente com o apetite dela.

- Na verdade acho que o passeio é uma ótima idéia, afinal você não conhece tudo, tem tanta coisa, carros a motor de combustão, aviões, computadores, internet... – Bella abriu a boca e ele parou para ela falar.

- Carro a motor, e outras coisas eu entendi, como eletricidade, mas internet ainda não entrou como conceito na minha cabeça. – ela tinha colocado as mãos nas têmporas de maneira angustiada. Edward sentiu necessidade de ampará-la.

- Eu te mostro antes de sairmos. Você leu muito ontem? –

- Uma parte da sua biblioteca, mas quero ler tudo ainda. – ela já tinha se animado e estava sorrindo de novo. Edward ficou aliviado.

- Não está cansada? – ela fez que não com a comida na boca, Edward sorriu da naturalidade dela. - O que a deixou mais curiosa?

- Aviões e trens, quero muito viajar neles, pensar que viagens que antes eram feitas em anos, sabe quanto tempo levei da região onde está a Ucrânia até onde é a França hoje? Um ano andando, agora basta pegar um avião que em horas você chega, é fantástico. –

- Há quanto tempo você fez essa viagem? Você sabe quanto anos você tem? – ela fechou os lábios numa linha, como se pensasse. Depois fez que não.

- Quando o mundo começou a contar os anos do jeito que se conta hoje, eu já tinha centenas de anos, nunca tive números suficientes para contar. – Edward ficou assustado com a confirmação, ela viveu entre os primeiros. – Eu sei que está curioso e respondo as suas perguntas no passeio, vamos preciso ver Londres, faz quase uns seiscentos anos que não a vejo. – Edward gargalhou e se levantou.

- As suas ordens minha senhora. – Bella não entendeu a brincadeira, mas sorriu assim mesmo.

Ele a acompanhou até a sala, Bella soltou da mão dele e foi para o laboratório. Edward a seguiu. Ele a viu colocar o bracelete que estava no estojo no pulso e o colar, as moedas ela pegou na mão e foi até onde estava o sarcófago, ele a seguia e via em silêncio cada gesto dela. Bella pegou a sacola de couro que estava na mesa e juntou tudo dentro dela, amarrou a abertura e olhou para ele.

- Edward eu preciso levar comigo, não posso confiar minhas coisas aqui sem proteção, aqui tem venenos poderosíssimos, e essas coisas são minhas vocês não tem direito a nada meu. – ele concordou e se envergonhou apesar de abrir túmulos ser o seu trabalho pelo ponto de vista dele a coisa não era ofensiva, mas ele não gostaria que alguém viola-se o túmulo de algum membro da sua família.

- Quer deixar no meu cofre pessoal? – ele perguntou. Ela não entendeu o que ele disse. – Eu tenho um lugar onde ficará protegido, venha eu te mostro. – ela o seguiu e aceitou guardar suas coisas no cofre, Edward aproveitou pegou as chaves do carro sua carteira e foram juntos para a garagem.

Bella pelo pouco que viu de carros nos livros sabia que aquele modelo era luxuoso. Sentou-se quando ele abriu a porta para ela, depois que ele entrou ajudou ela com o cinto. E ligou o carro. Bella gostou do barulho do carro do lado de dentro. Viu Edward mexendo numa alavanca e depois o carro se movimentou.

- Conte-me mais da sua vida, fiquei muito curioso com o seu diário. – ele viu que ela estava atenta a algo, mas não sabia o que, Bella se virou para ele:

- O que você gostaria de saber? –

- Seu primeiro povo, o que você fazia? – Edward viu uma dor profunda nos olhos dela, Bella se virou para frente.

- Muitas coisas, caçava, ajudava a Xamã da caverna nos rituais sagrados, coletava frutos na primavera e verão... –

- O que te fez sair de lá, seu povo esse primeiro estaria onde hoje? –

- Eu tive que ir, hoje eles não estariam em lugar nenhum, um terremoto matou todos. – Edward engoliu em seco, descobrindo o motivo da tristeza dela.

- E como você sobreviveu? – ela se virou para ele, e Edward viu um pouco de amargura e cinismo. Mas isso logo passou.

- Eu já era assim, um monstro, foi naquele dia que descobri que anos atrás Greb tinha me mudado para sempre. Eu não morreria de fome, mas eu sentia fome, muita fome, eu não envelhecia, mas meu coração, meu corpo ainda vivia, eu não precisava beber, mas sentia uma sede sem fim. O terremoto matou a todos, me deixando lá sozinha. – Edward viu Bella colocando as mãos nos ouvidos e uma careta de dor, como se ela quisesse abafar os ecos do passado.

- Quer mudar de assunto? – ele queria tirar a dor dos olhos dela. O ignorando completamente Bella continuou:

- Eu estava voltando da caça de uns coelhos, tinha três nos ombros, foi quando senti o terremoto. Eu os odeio, terremotos sempre trouxeram dor, e morte, como eu odiava sentir o barulho de trovão deles, ou o chão tremendo. A primeira vez eu contava com uns quatro anos, meu primeiro povo meus pais verdadeiros foram todos mortos, por um terremoto, eu acordei na tenda sozinha, a terra soltava um bafo como se tivesse engolido a todos, eu vaguei sozinha por dois dias, fui adotada por um povo que me achou a beira da morte num lago o terremoto também tinha destruído a caverna deles. Essas pessoas que me adotaram se tornaram minha nova família. Fiquei com eles doze anos, mas um segundo terremoto matou as pessoas que me amaram como uma filha. E eu não tinha mais porque ficar ali vaguei novamente por meses, achei um vale e sozinha fiquei. Até encontrar Thon a beira da morte vítima de um ataque de leão, eu o curei, Isa minha mãe adotiva me ensinou tudo sobre plantas e Greb seu irmão era como um pai, eu usei os ensinamentos deles e curei Thon. Eu não sabia naquela época que Greb já tinha me mudado, bastava um único passo meu e eu viraria o que sou para sempre. Na época eu não dei ouvidos aos avisos. E Terremotos têm me perseguido sempre levando todos os que amo. Thon me levou com ele para seu povo, um ano de viagem, mas valeu à pena. Eu o amava, e ele a mim, tivemos uma filha. E quando eu voltava dessa caçada, a mãe de Thon ficou com Naya para mim, ela era linda tinha um inverno de vida. A terra tremeu, eu corri. Cheguei tarde o abrigo inteiro cedeu matando a todos, era inverno e todos estavam preparando para a cerimônia do solstício... – ele viu uma lágrima rolando pela bochecha dela. Depois Bella se virou para ele os olhos vermelhos. – Eu escutei o choro do meu bebe por horas, depois ela dormiu, ou... Vinham gemidos também de quem estava preso com vida lá dentro. Eu tentei de todas as maneiras, mas a pedra era enorme. Eu cavei, tentei chegar até Naya. Mas não consegui, foram dias e dias que fiquei ali caída no chão esperando a morte por inanição, sede, ou que um novo terremoto me engolisse. Foi quando descobri que não morria. É claro que coloquei em pratica experiências depois, mas no fim é só uma verdade: sou eterna e imortal. Nada pode me destruir.

Edward absorveu as informações que ela lhe deu. Uma vida de perdas, todos os que ela conhecia morreram, ou ainda morreriam, era muita dor, ele não podia imaginar como ela suportou tamanha perda. Mas uma coisa não passou despercebida por ele, quando Bella saiu do sarcófago e quase matou ele de susto, ela o olhou e o chamou de _Thon_, e agora ela lhe dizia que Thon tinha sido seu primeiro marido, ou companheiro.

- Você me chamou de Thon. – Bella não demonstrou nada. Edward não saberia dizer o que ela pensava.

- Seus olhos, são idênticos aos dele. Quando te vi a primeira vez achei que na verdade eu tinha mesmo morrido a morte definitiva, que estava no outro mundo e que era Thon na minha frente. Lógico que a ilusão não durou nem dez segundos. Mas você é muito parecido com ele fisicamente, mas o temperamento é completamente diferente. – isso fez Edward ficar pensando. Se ela estava ali ao lado dele só por essa semelhança física.

- A diferença é qual? – Bella olhou para ele sorrindo.

- Ele teria estourado a cara do seu tio ladrão, você é mais controlado, Thon passou a vida toda sofrendo pelo seu temperamento, ele amava demais, e sofria por isso, ciúmes, posse. Medo de perder as pessoas que amava, ele na verdade queria ser assim como você. Calmo e controlado. Paciência não era uma qualidade dele. – Edward conseguiu sorrir. – Analisando hoje acho que ser assim do seu jeito é melhor e mais vantajoso. – isso foi uma massagem no ego de Edward. Ele não queria ser comparado ao tal Thon, que foi o primeiro amor dela, mas ser comparado positivamente era mais do que ele esperava.

Edward estacionou o carro numa rua que ainda não mostrava sinais de movimento grande. Um manobrista da loja que ele estava de frente abriu a porta para Bella, Edward saiu e ambos foram para as compras que Bella tanto necessitava.

A cada frase e olhar trocado com ela Edward se via presa das emoções que eram tão transparentes no olhar dela. Ele queria saber mais e mais. Não imaginava o futuro sem ela. Ele não percebeu, mas como muitos outros no passado: se apaixonou instantaneamente por ela. Bella era o tipo de mulher que você sabia que era forte e poderosa, mas que a superfície transparecia fragilidade, e fazia os instintos primitivos masculinos aflorarem. E isso era o que acontecia com Edward.

_**N/A**__: Virão ela pode não ser tão vaca às vezes, e é claro ela teve um passado, bem passado mesmo kkkkkkkkkk, cap. sob pov. do Ed com o passeio e as percepções dela das coisas novas no próximo. E a Beta foi viajar por isso o cap pode ter erros sorry._

_Oi meninas, nossa o Nyah sumido todos esses dias deu desespero num é? Kkkkkk_

_Por isso o seguinte, eu posto essa fic em outros sites, eu acho que não é o caso, mas sei lá se um dia o Nyah sumir mesmo ta ai os contatos._

_Onde me achar:_

_Twitter: __/Madu_B_

_Blog: __.com/_

_Tumblr: __.com/_

_Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah – Fer_demello, Francielli (fer), Fiorato, Andréia Krenchi, Katy Clearwater, Bruninhaahb, Heri, Jelvengez, Sahky_Uchiha, Neuri, Marcelaa, DEA, Mila30, Carolpattz, JULIANALUANOVA, Melblack, Leh Cullen, Isa_abrahao, Alexya, Alma, Danivena, ELO, kel, Lowey, Ritinha_cr, Geyzi_cullen15, Marih_c, Dicullen, Daiamatos._

_FF/Net: Hino Hyuuga Uzamaki_

_TwiBrasil: Catrina Evans_

_Cadê meu review e indicação? Kk_

_Madu_

_XD _


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Edward nunca andou por Londres com tanta animação como dessa vez, ele adorou cada momento.

Depois de entrarem numa loja da Channel, onde Bella pode comprar ali tudo que precisava, e acabou saindo de lá com uma saia justa clara de cetim, uma blusa de seda decotada, saltos e o perfume nº 5. Ele nunca gostou desse perfume em nenhuma mulher, mas Bella ficou simplesmente irresistível com aquele cheiro envolvente, ele sabia que até as roupas íntimas ela tinha comprado tudo ali. Ele a fez incrementar com algumas jóias e bolsas, ir a uma loja assim foi à melhor opção, no começo ele ficou com medo que ela fosse como todas as mulheres e quisesse conhecer todas as lojas, mas Bella não era como as outras e ele sabia que nunca mais a compararia com as mulheres comuns. Ela entrou, olhou tudo que gostou, pediu e seu tamanho – coisa que a vendedora a ajudou - escolheu e ele pagou no final uma coisa que ele pensou que duraria todo o dia, duraram duas horas e depois ela o olhou animada.

- Aonde vamos agora? – ele se limitou a admirá-la e depois a levou para passear. Ela precisava conhecer tudo.

Ele não contava que ao longo do dia fosse aprender tanto. Ela contou do diário, que ela escrevia só quando tinha vontade, quando tinha paciência, às vezes ficava um século sem colocar nada nas páginas.

Ele a levou para almoçar ao meio dia num restaurante perto da feira livre em Nothing Hill.

- É tudo tão diferente de antes, tão limpo. Naquela época a praga estava matando milhares de pessoas. – ela disse olhando ao longe.

Edward viu que tinha que se acostumar com o apetite dela, Bella comeu muito e bebeu também.

- Metade da Europa foi morta pela peste. – ela o olhou enrugando a testa, sinal que não tinha entendido algo.

- Foi o nome que a doença ganhou depois, peste, por causa do liquido negro que saia das feridas das pessoas. – Bella deu um sorriso amargo.

- Ah claro que os bispos tinham que colocar um nome maligno e talvez arrumar um significado maligno até em uma doença. Foi como tudo acabou pra mim. – ela se calou, Edward estava muito intrigado com tudo, queria muito saber como o padre a pegou, mas era o único assunto que ela fugia, como se não quisesse falar nisso.

- Arrumaram um significado maligno para você? – ele começou inocentemente, Bella olhava ao longe a face marcada pela tristeza. Ela suspirou fundo.

- Não exatamente. – Bella se levantou deixando o guardanapo na mesa e foi andando até um ônibus. Ela se virou sorrindo para Edward. Como já tinha pagado a conta ele a seguiu.

- O que é isso, que carro enorme. –

- Ônibus. – ela sabia o conceito, "transporte público". Mas mesmo assim subiu no monstro querendo sentir o vento nos cabelos. Edward pagou as passagens para o cobrador, ele já tinha percebido que ninguém, mais ninguém mesmo negava nada a ela, Bella sorria e o mundo se ajoelhava perguntando como podia satisfazê-la, e é claro que estava na categoria _mundo_. Eles subiram para o topo do ônibus.

Era um transporte turístico, e eles pararam em frente aos castelos onde Bella não quis entrar, então eles aproveitaram para ela conhecer aos arredores, depois no museu de cera, ela simplesmente se envergonhou.

- Cleópatra não era essa coisa vulgar nunca, ela era linda, vocês a retratam como uma prostituta, ela foi à maior política do Egito. Mas Marco Antonio é exatamente igual, um fraco sem luz no olhar.

- Fraco? – ele perguntou Bella riu sacudindo a cabeça.

- Se matar ao invés de lutar. Isso é a maior demonstração de sua fraqueza. – ele concordou.

- Quem são todas essas outras pessoas, porque quem interessa eu vi, mas muitos rostos eu não conheço. –

- São celebridades atuais, quer saber, vamos ao museu britânico você vai adorar. – ele segurou a mão dela a puxando foi para o outro museu. – deixaram o ônibus de lado e foram de taxi, o carro de Edward tinha ficado em frente ao restaurante onde almoçaram.

Bella não tirava os olhos das ruas, Edward ia apontando tudo e nomeando para ela, no museu ele começou com a galeria egípcia. Bella andava por tudo quieta, sem falar nada, parou em frente à múmia de Hamsés II e Edward viu sua respiração ficar acelerada, e seus olhos estreitarem, como se ela estudasse. Mas sem falar nada ela passou para a galeria seguinte. Viram a galeria romana e também a grega, depois de um tempo ela olhou triste para Edward.

- Me leve, por favor, acho que não gosto de museus, o conceito é muito confuso, como vocês não respeitam os mortos, Hamsés foi o maior faraó egípcio e está aqui em trapos e ossos para que todos o vejam, é sinistro o pouco caso que vocês tratam os mortos, me senti enojada, por favor, me leve. – Edward a acompanhou no mesmo momento. Via a tristeza em seus olhos e nada podia fazer a não ser se amaldiçoar por tê-la levado ali.

Do lado de fora Bella pode respirar o ar puro e sorriu de novo, Edward se espantou como ela se recuperava fácil dos momentos ruins. O brilho no olhar, a cor nas bochechas. Tudo estava ali de novo até o encantando.

Eles começaram a caminhar, ele ainda de mão dada com ela, quando Bella parou assustada, e apontou para um trem.

- O que é isso? – ele sorriu, ela parecia criança.

- Metrô, você precisa ver os trens, o que acha se empolga de ir até a estação? – ele perguntou querendo fazê-la esquecer da tristeza no museu. Bella sorriu animada.

- Vamos, me leve então. – não era longe dali e eles foram, Bella perguntava sobre tudo, e ele ia explicando no caminho o que ele entendia sobre motores, as viagens que fez, e uma idéia animadora passou pela cabeça dele.

Bella simplesmente ficou encantada com a grandiosidade da estação, os trens a fascinaram, Edward a acompanhou, viu Bella pedir aos operadores para entrar e conhecer, e mesmo sem passagem eles cediam para que ela entrasse e olhasse os trens por dentro, ela ficou um bom tempo vendo o movimento das pessoas, os trens partindo. O dia já estava no fim, e ainda não tinham visto nem metade da cidade, tinha tanta coisa que ele queria mostrar.

Ele a levou para jantar no restaurante do Hotel Ritz, e o ambiente ainda estava vazio. Eles pegaram uma mesa afastada da pista, e banda se arrumava para tocar, ele aproveitou para recomendar o que ela deveria comer, mesmo assim ela pediu algumas coisas a mais que viu no cardápio.

- Como você vai fazer com o corpo ausente no sarcófago? – ela perguntou, era a primeira vez que ele se lembrava disso, ao lado dela era como se mais nada no mundo tivesse importância.

- Não sei amanhã eu vejo isso. – nesse momento o champagne chegou e o assunto foi novamente esquecido.

- Esse bracelete, e o colar são de origem egípcia, quando você ganhou? – ela sorriu alisando o bracelete no pulso.

- Foram presentes de Cleópatra, mas são de uma família de conselheiros desde a primeira dinastia, eu não tenho idéia de quando foi feito. –

- Como ela era? – Bella sorriu de forma divertida.

- Inteligente, suas roupas eram sempre no estilo grego, até os cabelos, só quando ela estava em Alexandria é que ela se vestia a moda egípcia, mas era sobre tudo uma política, ela fez tudo o que podia por seu reino. – Edward viu que ali tinha uma grande amizade. Era como se Bella admirasse, e estivesse falando de uma filha.

- Vocês eram amigas? –

- Mais que isso. – ele não entendeu o sentido das palavras, mas os pratos chegaram à mesa, e Bella começou a comer. Ele descobriu que adorava observá-la comer.

A conversa tomou outros rumos, agora era Bella que estava curiosa, e quando ela estava terminando sua sobremesa à banda começou a tocar o restaurante ainda estava vazio. Bella olhou assustada para o lugar onde a banda estava e sem avisar foi até eles.

Edward a observou de longe, deixou que ela fizesse o que desejava sozinha um pouco.

Era uma música lenta e clássica, os rapazes da banda a olharam com interesse, Bella nunca teve vergonha nem foi inibida, seus desejos eram sempre seus guias e por isso começou a dançar.

Quando ela começou a dançar, todos que estavam em volta – garçons, e alguns clientes – pararam o que faziam para olhar. A dança era diferente, algo nunca visto. E sem saber como a banda mudou o ritmo também, com um som mais primitivo, com uma percussão mais acentuada. E à medida que os batuques inundavam o ambiente Bella dançava mais, Edward se viu hipnotizado, e sabia que o que acontecia não era só com ele. Ela tinha tirado os saltos, e mexia os pés de uma forma rítmica, e era tão estranho mais ao mesmo tempo tão envolvente. Os batuques foram chegando ao fim, e Bella também diminuiu o ritmo, quando tudo a parou foi aplaudida pela banda, depois ela conheceu cada um dos integrantes da banda, pediu para eles tocar de novo. Edward via uma rainha, dando reconhecimento a seus súditos. Ele sabia como os rapazes da banda se sentiam, era como se um raio de luz iluminasse a noite. Ela se virou para ele e perguntou uma musica que ele gostava:

.

Música – Romeo And Juliet – The Killers

- Romeo and Juliet The Killers. – ele disse, e os integrantes da banda concordaram depois eles começaram a tocar a melodia, era doce e calma Edward se levantou e foi até onde ela estava, segurou sua mão. Ela sorrindo se deixou levar, era um contato físico que ela ansiava ter com ele, doía a distancia.

Ao longo dos anos Bella sempre foi assim, ela sempre se entregava aos desejos, mas com Edward ela se sentia diferente. Tinha desejo, sede, paixão, tudo misturado na confusão de sentidos extras dela.

Ele a condizia, seu corpo pedindo para apertá-la, deslizar as mãos pelas costas, Bella como se lesse seus pensamentos os uniu um pouco mais. Ela levantou o rosto para vê-lo, ele queimava de desejo, e as bocas se uniram. E os dois eram puro fogo, Bella sabia que não podia esperar mais. Ela não agüentaria. Edward parecia que estava na mesma confusão que ela. Ele desceu os lábios pelo queixo, e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. Os dois se esqueceram das testemunhas. Era como se eles estivessem num mundo só deles.

E antes que ela deslizasse as mãos por dentro das calças dele, e apertasse seu membro com desejo, ele separou os corpos. Pediu a conta, já estava na hora de fazer sexo com ela, ele não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto sem tê-la na sua cama.

O próprio meitre providenciou um taxi para eles, e quando estavam a caminho da casa de Edward, lado a lado no carro, sem se importar com o taxista Bella beijou Edward, sem se aprofundar nas carícias durante o percurso. Ela ainda não queria chamar atenção. Ela se deu bem todo o tempo sempre sendo discreta. E isso ela não mudaria.

Edward pagou o taxi e eles entraram na casa ansiosos, por Bella eles começavam ali mesmo, mas antes que ela tirasse a camisa de Edward ficou dura, e se virou para o som que a atormentava, Jacob estava sentado no sofá da sala, com uma cara que dizia "estou profundamente irritado" ela teve vontade de rir, mas quando Edward suspirou, e seu rosto ficou receoso. Bella teve certeza, Jacob Black precisava ser neutralizado. Ele estava atrapalhando seu divertimento, e não era a primeira vez, Bella sabia que ele não a aprovava, mas se ele ousasse se meter com ela, ela não pensaria duas vezes, nem toda a beleza dele o salvaria de sua ira.

- Onde você se meteu a o dia todo, você sabe a confusão que meteu todo mundo? – Jacob perguntou levantando, ignorando Bella completamente, agindo como um sabe tudo irritante.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward calmamente perguntou, mas todos os planos anteriores esquecidos.

- Kate ligou para a embaixada Peruana, e sabe o que mais, ninguém lá esta sabendo de nada, você sabe a confusão que eu tive que arrumar hoje, sem falar e como vamos arrumar um substituto para o corpo. – ele disse apontando Bella como se ela fosse uma coisa nojenta. Ela calmamente se separou de Edward.

- Vou deixá-los a sós acho que minha presença só atrapalharia. – Edward segurou sua mão, no rosto uma expressão de desculpa. Bella sorriu para ele. Depois fechou a cara e olhou para Jacob. – Com licença. – eles acenaram, ela escutaria tudo de longe mesmo, mas um plano de vingança contra Jacob passou na sua cabeça. Ela odiava ser tratada da maneira como ele a tratou – invisível - mas ainda não queria se desfazer dele como se desfez do tio Jasper, com Jacob ela pretendia brincar, então o atacaria por outro lado, seria tão letal que ele nem saberia de onde vinha.

_**N/A:**__ Cara eu demorei pacas eu sei, mas to cheia de coisas para fazer, desculpa e vou tentar demorar menos no próximo ok? Mas eu tinha avisado que eu podia demorar pra postar aqui no comecinho da fic kkkkk. E agora esse jake empata foda o que ela vai fazer? Então borá comentar que se não eu prendo o outro. A beta da fic recebeu o cap na sexta e como até hj ela não deu noticia to postando sem betar de novo, desculpa os erros._

_Valeu pelos reviews Nyah: __**Francielli, Andreia Krenchi, Nubiacullen (review e indicação), Mandiinhamassen, Brunhiiinhaab, Crisdias, Mycheli Day, Heri, Mila30, Fer_demello, Daiamatos, Marih_c, Danivena, Alma, Geyzi_Cullen15, Leh_Cullen, Marcelaa, Kel_Lowey, Joaninhaa, My_Lullaby, Neuri, Graazi, CatrinaEvans, Aryane, Debycullen26, Milk Cullen, Yasmine_Ml, Katy Clearwater, Kayna, Alexya**_

_TwiBrasil: __**Juliana_23, Aninhamk**_

_FF/net: __**Hino Hyuuga Uzumak**_

_**Gostou? Deixa review e indica!**_

_**Madu**_

_**XD**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Bella subiu para o mesmo quarto que se arrumou na noite anterior. Acabou se surpreendendo com todas as roupas que comprou na manhã ali, provavelmente Edward providenciou que tudo fosse entregue na casa dele. Estava tudo arrumado, ela sorriu com a presteza de James, era um servo e tanto. Cuidaria para que nada acontecesse com ele. Pensou em Jacob e se lembrou de Leah, seus punhos se fecharam em fúria. E a Bella doce e frágil da tarde sumiu. Era sempre assim, se algo a deixava nervosa o suficiente, sua bondade simplesmente sumia, desde que virou o que era, esses sentimentos confusos a acompanhavam. Eram tantas sensações das quais ela tinha que lidar, e tudo era muito mais intenso do que quando era uma simples humana.

Então sendo como era, má e boa ao mesmo tempo, se entregou ao desejo de vingança contra Jacob e pensou em deliciosas maneiras de acabar com Leah, ela podia deixá-lo ver, e depois enfeitiçá-lo. Ou simplesmente matá-la e só deixar ele saber depois. Tudo era muito atrativo, mas Bella gostava de um teatro, então optou por torturar Jacob com a morte de Leah e depois simplesmente fazer dele seu escravo como fez com Victoria. Ela sorriu de prazer, já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Escutou a discução dos dois no andar de baixo, Jake brigava com Edward o chamou de louco, por sair com a múmia morta. Que ele tinha que dar um fim na coisa – como ela odiou que ele a chamasse de coisa. – mas guardou tudo junto dentro dela sempre somando seu ódio. Seria deliciosa a vingança, Jacob disse que tinha um plano, porque no dia seguinte Kate viria com tudo pra cima de Edward. Ele subornou um funcionário da embaixada peruana. Depois com um falsificador famoso de Londres eles comprariam uma múmia. Jacob até contratou uns ex-policiais para fazer o teatro todo. Bella se surpreendeu com a astucia dele, afinal ele era parecido com ela: um estrategista, ele também adorava um teatro. Ela sorriu animada seria divertido vê-lo submisso à ela.

Quando o assunto de baixo não a interessou mais, ela tirou a roupa, escolheu uma lingerie bonita das novas que tinha comprado. Sentiu o perfume da roupa e constatou que James não só guardou tudo, mas providenciou que tudo fosse lavado antes. Sorriu adorando o criado, ele era perfeito. Colocou na cama as peças de cetim e renda e foi tomar um banho.

Ligou a água quente, cheirou o sabonete adorando o perfume, e viu ali na pia o vidro de perfume que tinha comprado cedo, Edward tinha adorado o cheiro nela. Entrou em baixo da ducha deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo, e foi se lavando, depois lavou os cabelos adorando a maciez que o condicionador proporcionava. Ela gostava dos tempos modernos, era tudo tão fácil, tudo que você queria era só comprar. Acabou se lembrando da sua pequena fortuna na Namíbia.

- Não, Congo agora. – se corrigiu alto, ela descobriu que a região onde antigamente ela chamava de Namíbia agora ficava um país chamado Congo. Depois de relaxar e voltar a sentir os músculos sem tensão – Jacob teve o poder de deixá-la nervosa – desligou a ducha e pegou uma das toalhas macias para se secar. Secou os cabelos com a toalha e usou o pente de madeira colocado ali para ela se pentear.

O reflexo no espelho mostrava um rosto branco, com as bochechas rosadas, os olhos eram astutos, se alguém mais observador a tivesse visto de verdade... Talvez tenha sido isso que Jacob viu, ele deve ter visto no fundo dos seus olhos, em algum momento ele leu a morte, a maldade. Só podia ser isso, Bella pensou.

Ela pegou o vidro de perfume e passou um pouco no pescoço perto da orelha e saiu deixando a toalha em cima da pia do banheiro.

Jacob tinha resolvido tudo, Edward estava cansado. O irmão o esgotou, toda a sensação boa do dia tinha sido esquecida, Edward pensava: Oras se ele resolveu tudo por que me encher o saco com repreensões?

O irmão se foi, não antes de xingar, e reclamar por uma hora, depois que Jacob saiu Edward chamou James:

- Precisa de alguma coisa senhor? – o bom e velho James perguntou.

- Só saber se meu carro foi entregue, mandei uma mensagem para que o pegassem e entregassem aqui.

- Sim, eu separei as roupas da senhorita Swan, e já arrumei tudo no quarto onde ela ficou na noite passada, a não ser que ela deva ficar em outro quarto, devo mudar as roupas de lugar? – Edward sorriu, James era sábio, mas mesmo assim um bisbilhoteiro.

- Não, fez bem, é onde a senhorita ficará mesmo, obrigada. Você poderia deixar preparado alguma coisa para comermos mais tarde? – James concordou. - Então deixe tudo pronto e pode descansar, não precisarei dos seus serviços hoje. – James saiu e Edward subiu para o quarto de Bella.

Ela parecia ter se chateado com Jacob, ele próprio queria bater no irmão. E tinha que se desculpar com Bella. Bateu na porta do quarto e depois de esperar e ninguém atender, abriu.

O quarto estava vazio, no chão as roupas que ela tinha usado durante o dia, e na cama um conjunto de lingerie provocante. Ele pegou o sutiã tocando com a ponta dos dedos sentindo a maciez da seda, a peça era perfeita para Bella. Ele escutou a porta do banheiro se abrindo e uma visão saiu de dentro. Ela estava nua, foi pior do que a primeira vez que a viu, porque naquela vez ele tinha medo, e agora não. Somente desejo é o que sentiu ao vê-la assim novamente. Seus olhos percorreram o corpo magro, mas cheio de curvas, os seios delicados com o bico duro e rosado. O ventre liso com uma cintura fina, e as pernas torneadas, até os pés pequenos e lindos. Seu membro palpitou na calça ao vê-la assim tão linda totalmente desinibida na presença dele.

Ela não teve vergonha por estar nua na frente dele. Na verdade sorriu, um sorriso convidativo. Ele estava congelado ali no lugar, seu coração acelerou quando ela se aproximou devagar dele. Ela parou em frente a ele ainda sorrindo, pegou a peça de sutiã da mão dele:

- Obrigada. – disse baixo com a voz sensual, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela foi colocar a peça e isso o fez piscar acordando do transe, nem morta ela iria se vestir, não logo agora que ela estava ali nua e linda com todo o seu esplendor, totalmente acessível na frente dele. Não mesmo!

Edward puxou a peça da mão dela e jogou no chão, Bella mal teve tempo de estranhar a atitude, ele colocou a mão na sua cintura e puxou o corpo dela para si, segurando a nuca para um beijo. Sem pedir passagem a língua dele deslizou para a boca dela separando os lábios, Bella cedeu ao desejo dele. Edward naquele momento parecia estar deixando seus instintos primitivos aflorarem, ela gostava de homens com atitude.

Edward era sempre educado, em todos os momentos. Quando saia com alguma mulher, abria a porta do carro, levantava na presença dela, puxava a cadeira para ela se sentar. Tudo como manda a etiqueta, mas suas namoradas sempre se assustavam com seu jeito bruto e mandão na cama. Ele gostava de ditar as regras, dessa maneira seus relacionamentos não duravam muito, as mulheres com quem ele saia sempre esperavam carinhos e beijinhos na cama, Edward não era desse tipo, ele gostava de mulher que se entregava, de mandar e agir segundo seus instintos. Para suas antigas namoradas ele era bruto, para Bella ele agia como homem.

Edward beijou Bella com sofreguidão, como se quisesse se fundir nela, suas mãos apertando ela ao seu corpo. Ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela causando arrepios, e fazendo com que ela gemesse. Ele a virou de costas para ele, para que seu bumbum se esfregasse na sua ereção que saltava, desejando essa mulher misteriosa. Ele afastou os cabelos dela de lado e mordeu sua nuca, Bella gemeu alto comprimindo seu corpo ao de Edward. Ele não se seguraria mais, ela o provocou o dia todo, e ele a possuiria agora.

Ele desceu a mão esquerda pela perna dela, e puxou para que ela colocasse o pé na cama, Bella obedecia sem contestar nada, deixava ele guiar o ato. Ele subiu com sua mão pela parte interna da coxa, deixando ela tão excitada que Bella tentou se virar, ela precisava dele. Edward a segurou forte, Bella bufou, ela poderia ter se virado, era mais forte, mas deixou que ele fizesse do seu jeito. Gostava dessa outra face dominadora dele.

Para Edward Bella lhe lembrava uma potranca indócil, precisando ser montada, mas ele gostava de tudo do seu jeito, queria apreciar cada momento com ela.

- Não se mexa. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, arrepiando todo o corpo de Bella. Ela ficou quieta, esperando. A mão dele que estava de novo na sua cintura deslizou novamente pela sua coxa, causando ondas de prazer, e expectativa.

Quando ele tocou seu sexo úmido com os dedos, sem se aprofundar no toque, Bella achou que ia desfalecer.

- Isso tudo é pra mim? – ele perguntou rouco com a voz cheia de tesão.

- Sim. – ela gemeu de um jeito que deveria ser proibido. Depois ela colocou suas mãos atrás para puxar Edward para um beijo, Bella olhou para trás esperando os lábios de Edward, e quando ele a beijou seus dedos separam os lábios da vulva, deslizando e estimulando o clitóris. Bella gemia na boca dele, a ponto de implorar para que ele a possuísse.

Ele se surpreendeu quando ela gozou só com poucos minutos, mal sabia ele que ela estava faminta por esse tipo de contato. Ele a virou de frente, e seus olhos verdes eram puro desejo carnal, ao fundo fluía paixão com um pouco de malicia. Bella tinha os olhos profundos, mostrando tudo que ela sentia. Olhando nos olhos dele, vendo tudo que ele podia fazê-la sentir, ela não pode mais se segurar, se encontrou apaixonada por aquele humano tão incomum.

Ele sorria ao ver o prazer que causava nela, e desceu a boca para os seios, ela gritou de contentamento por ele a chupar com tanto vigor. Quando ele parou e a deitou na cama, Bella ficou esperando ansiosa enquanto ele tirava a roupa, ela podia ver o membro duro e palpitante fazendo volume na calça, quando ele tirou constatou satisfeita que ele tinha o tamanho maior do que ela esperava, estava brilhante, e não era escuro. E estava tão duro que chegava perto o umbigo, contornado por uma camada macia de pêlos claros, ela se sentou esperando poder sugá-lo, sentir o sabor de sua essência.

Edward subiu na cama, e voltou a beijar Bella, mas não deu o que ela queria, ele a deitou novamente, afastou suas pernas e sem aviso a penetrou fundo, arremeteu de novo com a mesma força e velocidade, ela segurou nos ombros dele, e suas pernas abraçaram o corpo dele, abrindo o próprio corpo para recebê-lo melhor.

Bella se esqueceu como era ter um homem que se preocupava em dar prazer para uma mulher, e sem se controlar desceu a própria mão para poder se tocar e alcançar o que seu corpo tanto pedia, Edward vendo o que ela queria, segurou suas mãos, e com um sorriso diabólico mudou um pouco a posição do corpo, e devagar foi penetrando na intimidade dela, quando ele passou por um ponto e viu a tremer e morder os lábios. Começou a se mexer bem naquele ponto, ela abriu os olhos, atordoada com todo o prazer que ele a fazia sentir.

Ele continuou assim: segurando as mãos dela forte acima da cabeça dela na cama, e metendo dentro dela deixando sua ereção passar naquele ponto feminino que era dado como um mito, mas só alguns homens tinham alcançado o Santo Gral do prazer feminino. Ele adorou vê-la gemendo seu nome, e gozando, quanto mais ela gozava, mais gostoso ele metia nela. Quando ele sabia que não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto, a beijou, e gozaram juntos. Agora ele gemendo na sua boca, e ela adorando sentir ele quente dentro dela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, e o coração dele batia mais rápido no peito. Os dois estavam com cara de cansados, e radiantes ao mesmo tempo. Bella sorria feliz e satisfeita, sabendo que encontrou o homem que merecia e queria. Edward satisfeito por descobrir que ela não se incomodava com seu jeito mandão às vezes rude. Sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, mas era glorioso descobrir que podia ser ele mesmo com ela.

Agora delicadamente ele saiu de dentro dela, e deitou puxando ela para deitar no seu peito, Bella foi contente, e o beijou, palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias naquele momento, gesto e palavras diziam muito mais. Logo ele dormiu, e ela ficou um pouco acordada, mas seu estado de êxtase e alegria eram tantos que resolveu dormir um pouco. Os problemas com Jacob esquecidos, afinal ela poderia lidar com ele no dia seguinte.

_**N/A**__: Sei que tem gente ai dando pulos finalmente foi... Tem muita gente alem da beta é claro querendo saber o que ela faz com o Jake aqui kkkkkkkkkk, mas isso só no próximo ;) que acho que nem demora, já to escrevendo, e a beta voltou de férias e já ta no lere!_

_Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah – __**Brenda Cullen, DiCullen, Mychele Day, Assenav, Sararusso, Ketelly, Sahky_Uchuha, Mascarada, Yasmine_Ml, NubiaCulen, Joça_Ah, Crisdias, Leh_Cullen, Ritinha_Cr, Fer_demello, My_Lullaby, Joainhaa, Andréia Krenchi, Aryane, Milk Cullen, Neuri, Debycullen26, MandiinhaMasen, Daiamatos, Natasha, Alma, Marcelaa, CatrinaEvans, Geysi_Cullen15, Danivena, Prilovetwilight, Alexya**_

_TwiBrasil – __**Juliana_23**_

_FF/net – __**Hino Hiuuga Uzumaki**_

Cadê meu review?

Madu

XD

_**N.B**__.: A cada capítulo me surpreendo mais com a forma de pensar da Bella tão ... até que enfim o momento tão esperado, deu pra perceber a forma como os dois se completam. Eu não sei vocês mas, já estou ansiosa pra saber o que realmente a Bella vai fazer com o Jacob e como o Edward vai reagir a isso..._


	12. Capítulo 11

./rem/33620/

Música: Orange Crush – R.E.M.

**Capítulo 11**

Bella acordou um pouco assustada, segurando o pescoço. Tinha tido pesadelos com padre Cornélio. Suspirou bem fundo e sorriu animada, eram só pesadelos – pensou – sentiu o corpo quente e musculoso de Edward sob o seu e se aninhou um pouco nele. Logo se lembrou das pendências com Jacob e devagar, quase não fazendo barulho nenhum se levantou. Ainda estava nua e foi com pesar que deixou Edward nu deitado na cama para ir cuidar de Jacob. Ele merecia mesmo uma bela vingança, para aprender a não acabar com sua diversão. Foi até o closet e escolheu uma roupa preta, calça, blusa e botas. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo – igual ao que viu numa vendedora da loja que tinha ido cedo – desceu a escada atenta a qualquer movimentação no andar de baixo, mas o empregado dormia profundamente como Edward. Afinal era madrugada.

Saiu da casa de Edward sem problemas, sabia onde Jacob morava desde que procurou onde Jasper morava. Sua mente ágil guardou todos os endereços do caderno de Edward, e quando viu o mapa sabia perfeitamente como ir à casa de qualquer um. Ela podia ir à casa de Kate e acabar com a raça da menina, mas estava fascinada com o espírito mandão da garota. E poderia ser um desperdício no final da historia e Bella não gostava de se precipitar, já Jacob parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela torturar.

Atravessou a rua e desceu duas ruas abaixo, logo achou o numero 300. Era uma mansão enorme com ares de castelo, muito mais refinada e elegante que a de Edward. Combinava com Jacob, afinal os irmãos eram totalmente diferentes, mas isso ela já tinha percebido.

Foi fácil escalar o muro, e andou pelo gramado calmamente. Dois cachorros vieram latindo, pareciam duas máquinas de matar, mas Bella torceu o pescoço de um quando ele pulou sobre ela, o segundo teve tempo de arranhar seu braço, mas quando ela jogou o corpo do cão morto sobre ele o derrubando. O cão saiu ganindo machucado, provavelmente com o osso da perna fraturado.

Como na casa de Jasper ela entrou pela abertura da chaminé. Diferente da oura vez ficou suja pela fuligem, mas como estava de preto não se importou.

Sua concentração lhe indicou que havia dois corações no andar de cima – essa família não vivia sem um corpo feminino e quente ao lado na cama? – pensou.

Subiu as escadas com a sensação de d_éjà vu_, foi igual com Jasper, mas Jacob não teria tanta sorte. Andou a passos decididos até onde o som ficava mais forte. Só para o ver dormindo abraçado com Leah. Sorriu pensando no quanto era sortuda. Podia fazer tudo num só lugar. Não precisava ir até a casa de Leah.

Andou até o lado de Jacob e ficou um tempo o observando. Seres humanos tinham um sentido extra muito fraco, mas tinham, um sensor de perigo, e talvez por isso Jacob se mexeu. Bella prendeu a respiração achando que ele acordaria.

Como ele não acordou, sem pensar muito a idéia do que ela faria veio toda na sua mente a partir do momento que viu Leah ali. Então se abaixou inspirando o cheiro amadeirado que vinha de Jacob. Pegou seu pulso. E ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Acordando.

Era tarde demais, Bella ultrapassou a camada fina de pele com suas presas, e sugou. Jacob tentou lutar, seus olhos ardiam de ódio. Quando seu sistema recebeu a carga daquela substância que Bella soltava em suas presas, seus olhos perderam o foco. E ele gemeu de prazer. Agora ele estava totalmente rendido pela criatura. Bella poderia fazer com ele o que bem entendesse.

- Não. – ele pediu rouco, totalmente em êxtase, querendo que ela ainda o sugasse. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim na vida, o prazer que ela causava naquela mordida. Era feito de arrepios que subiam pelas suas veias o excitando. Era melhor que gozar. Por ele, Bella o sugava por toda a vida.

- Shiu, calma. – ela disse lambendo a ferida, que com o contato com a saliva dela fechou-se. Bella tinha Jacob nas suas mãos, era só manter ele sempre com seu veneno circulando no corpo, e ele faria tudo que ela mandar. – Agora precisamos resolver um problema, quais eram seus planos para mim? – ela perguntou num sussurro na sua orelha, não querendo acordar Leah ainda.

- Eu ia roubar o diário de Cornélio e descobrir como ele te manteve no caixão, depois eu ia fazer o mesmo. – Bella sorriu da cara de piedade que ele fazia ao contar seus planos. Ele agora se sentia culpado. A verdade era que ele era mais esperto que a maioria.

- Certo, agora vamos mudar esses planos, amanhã você vai agir como se eu fosse uma amiga de longa data do seu irmão, os planos para enganar a amiga do Edward sobre meu corpo continuam. Mas eu preciso de documentos, onde eu posso conseguir? – ele pensou um pouco.

- Eu te ajudo, sobre os planos de amanhã tudo vai ficar como eu combinei com meu irmão. - Bella concordou e Jacob respirou aliviado, não querendo mais machucá-la.

- Certo, por hora assim está bom, amanhã cedo você aparece com todo o teatro que armou para enganá-los, depois à tarde você convence seu irmão sobre os documentos, eu preciso voltar à Namíbia. – ele concordou. Os olhos enfeitiçados.

- Meu irmão te ama, não será fácil. – Bella sorriu, mesmo sob o efeito da mordida ele ainda pensava, e ela podia jurar que viu uma fagulha de ciúmes passando pelos olhos dele.

- Ele vai entender. – ela disse virando os olhos para cima vendo Leah se mexer. – O que me lembra sua segunda tarefa. – ela disse indicando Leah com os olhos.

- Ela não é nada, posso expulsá-la daqui agora. – ele sussurrou olhando Leah com o mesmo nojo e asco que Bella.

- Não, eu quero que ela morra, você faria isso por mim? – ele fechou a expressão no rosto. Bella colou os lábios no pescoço dele, sentindo o fluxo da veia que passava ali, lambeu bem a pele e afundou suas presas. Jacob a apertou contra ele, querendo dessa maneira que ela nunca saísse dali. O fogo de luxúria que passava pelo seu corpo era de enlouquecer. Ele não tinha mais dúvidas. Por ela faria tudo, até destruir o ser que estava ali ao seu lado na cama. Leah! Ele se viu perguntando por um segundo o que ela fazia ali na sua cama? Ele desejava Bella mais que tudo. Ele era dela, como podia estar com Leah?

- Hum. – ele gemeu quando ela se separou dele.

- Você vai fazer o que eu quero? – ela perguntou dengosa para ele. Jacob acariciou o rosto de sua rainha.

- Por você tudo minha deusa. – Bella sorriu apreciando sua rendição.

- Eu quero que ela sofra, e que você guarde todas as imagens do que vai fazer na sua mente, você faz isso por mim? – Jacob não respondeu. Deixou Bella se afastar e se levantou.

Bella pode apreciá-lo pela primeira vez. Ele era bem formado, com todos os músculos definidos, praticamente um Sansão ¹.

Ele deu a volta na cama, e arrastou Leah pelos cabelos para fora da cama. Bella queria pular de alegria.

A garota estava atordoada, ela tentou se livrar das mãos fortes e duras que a seguravam pelos cabelos, mas era impossível. As primeiras lágrimas que saíram dos olhos dela foram um bálsamo para Bella. A menina gritava e esperneava, mas ela não era forte o bastante para se defender de Jacob.

Jacob colocou Leah em pé, assim ela o veria.

- Jacob. Ficou louco. Me solta. – ela gritou. Ele soltou as mãos dos cabelos dela, Bella viu os tufos de cabelos que caíram no chão, Leah aproveitou a deixa para fugir, ela sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, Jacob nunca a tratou assim. Sua saída foi barrada pelo corpo esguio e magro daquela garota que estava na casa de Edward.

Leah não se intimidou pela figura, sem entender o que acontecia, num segundo seu amor e seu mundo ruiu.

Ela tentou jogar Bella para o lado, mas a mulher se mostrou forte, Leah não acreditava na força. Ela empurrou com toda sua força. Depois mãos fortes a seguraram pelos ombros e ela foi virada novamente para encarar Jacob.

Ele a acertou no rosto com a mão fechada. Ela caiu sem equilíbrio, nunca sentiu o peso das mãos de um homem antes, e agora Jacob a humilhava dando uma surra nela.

- Seu maldito, eu vou à policia. – ela gritou no chão segurando o rosto aonde ele a atingiu, sangue e saliva saíram de sua boca quando ela falou, o pior foi a risada diabólica daquela mulher.

Jacob se abaixou e puxou Leah de novo pelos cabelos, ele era um monstro agora, Leah teve um pequeno vislumbre de seus olhos, e ela só viu ausência: de brilho, de vida, de amor. Jacob não tinha mais nada na alma. Ele deu outro soco no rosto dela, fazendo com que ela rolasse na cama, ele subiu com seu corpo em cima do dela, e começou a socar, Leah já tinha desmaiado no terceiro soco, não antes de sentir o nariz quebrando, dentes sendo arrancados pela raiz, e o maxilar trincando, ela gemeu uma última vez antes de desfalecer, Jacob continuou até o rosto ser uma massa disforme, depois o corpo dela jazia sem vida na cama.

Sangue e pedaços de pele estavam espalhados por todo o quarto.

Sem nenhum pedido, ele começou a limpar tudo, juntou o corpo, os lençóis, tudo, foi no banheiro e com uma toalha molhada limpou todo o sangue que tinha no quarto, Bella o observava. Ele era muito meticuloso. Depois que não existia mais rastros da presença de Leah no quarto ele amarrou tudo com o lençol e desceu as escadas, fui até a cozinha e Bella o viu descendo as escadas que davam para o porão. Ali tinha uma fornalha enorme. Que era usada para o aquecimento central da casa. Ele abriu a porta e empurrou a roupa de cama com Leah dentro para o fogo. Depois fechou a porta e se virou para Bella. Ela viu um vislumbre de tristeza e força nele.

Ela o mordeu de novo, Jacob era forte demais. Para continuar no seu feitiço ela viu que teria que mordê-lo sempre. Logo ele perdeu o foco.

- Vai tomar um banho, não se esqueça amanhã cedo o plano. – ele concordou, ela sabia que algo dentro dele estava errado, ela ainda não o tinha inteiro para ela.

Bella se virou para a fornalha e pensou que talvez a garota tenha sido demais. Jacob estava subindo, ela o escutou no andar de cima ligando para alguém, depois ele desligou e ligou de novo. Ela foi subindo. Escutou ele falando com o que parecia ser o pai de Leah, ele perguntou sobre ela, se ela apareceu, que ela tinha brigado com ele e que foi embora brava. O pai dela pedia para ele não se preocupar. Ela sempre fazia isso.

Ele era inteligente, agora tinha seu álibi. Ela entrou no quarto a tempo de vê-lo ficando nu e indo tomar um banho. Bella aproveitou a deixa e foi embora.

Amanhã ela o morderia de novo, estava satisfeita por tê-lo ao seu lado agora. Ele era esperto, de um tipo diferente de Edward.

Na casa de Edward Bella subiu devagar, atenta aos barulhos, mas no quarto constatou que ele não notou sua ausência. Ela tirou a roupa, jogando-a no chão do banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida e voltou na cama ao lado de Edward.

Ela precisava sair de Londres. Precisava voltar para Namíbia – Congo – E pegar parte de sua fortuna. Na viagem ela se livrava de Jacob. Ela olhou Edward longamente, se perguntando se ele iria querer ficar com ela. Bella sabia que nunca usaria seu poder nele, se ele fosse seria por vontade própria.

**Glossário:**

Sansão ¹: Personagem Bíblico, possuidor de estrema força, Senhor dos Exércitos.

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

Capítulo 3: Cold – Scorpions

Capítulo 4: Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne

Capítulo 5: Sympathy For The Devil – Rolling Stones

Capítulo 7: IF I Was Your Vampire – Marilyn Manson

Capítulo 11: Orange Crush – R.E.M.

_**N/A: **__Ai meninas eu sofri tanto com esse cap, meu coraçãozinho ficou totalmente revoltado comigo. Por isso demorei. Desculpa, mas agora uma outra fic minha tá acabando e vou me dedicar com mais afinco aqui, apesar de aqui ser uma fic longa, e vai demorar mesmo para chegar ao fim. Manu vc tá corretíssima o shipper é Bella/Edward aqui. Kkkk_

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – Clarinha 1009, Adaryrml, Mahh_Cullen, Debycullen26, Fer_demello, Katy Clearwater, Catrina Evans, Assenav, Yasmine_ml, Mychele Day, Rebequinha, Crisdias, Aryane, DiCullen, Marcelaa, Alma, Leh Culen, Sararusso, Danivena, Geyzi_cullen15, Andréia Krenchi, Heri, Joaninhaa, My_Lullaby, Alexya, Sahky_Uchiha, Ketelly, Milk Cullen, Daiamatos._

_**TwiBrasil **__– Lmrir, Juliana_23 _

_**FF/net**__ – Paloma, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_Cadê meu review, aquele que alegra meu dia e me anima para o próximo? Kkk ai e eu quero recomendação, to merecendo não é? Kk_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N.B**__.: Pessoalmente eu adorei o capítulo, mostra uma Bella sanguinária mas que no fim parece ainda trazer algum escrúpulo quando a questão é o Edward... falando nisso pessoal do Team Jacob por favor não crucifiquem a Madu, tudo o que ela fez foi pelo bem da fic e o shipper é Bella/Edward (to errada Madu?), ela mesma me confessou que sentiu muito *_* – que bonitinho – mas todos tem o direito de se expressar... por isso deixem suas reviews a autora merece, pois ela escreve tudo com o maior carinho para todos nós._

_Bjos_

_Manu_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Bella ficou surpresa com a eficiência de Jacob, ele tinha mesmo montado um circo bem preparado, Kate, Victoria e Emmett caíram mesmo na historia toda, ela ficou ainda mais fascinada com a múmia que ele arrumou para substituí-la.

Então depois de todo o teatro, a mãe de Edward resolveu fazer um jantar, o mais bizarro foi eles não estranharem a ausência de Jasper no circulo da família, Bella se surpreendeu ao saber que ele sumia esporadicamente, e só aparecia quando precisava de dinheiro. Isso a deixou mais calma, porque seus nervos estavam tensos.

Afinal ela teve que morder Jacob duas vezes durante o dia, e teria que mordê-lo novamente à noite. Ela sabia que não era bom isso, ele acabaria ficando fraco e com anemia, e sem contar que viraria um viciado na substancia que ela soltava no sistema dele.

Edward achou suspeita a maneira do irmão se comportar, afinal ele não tinha ido com a cara de Bella desde o começo, sempre o alertando do perigo, e na primeira oportunidade, Jacob ficava todo carinhoso e amigo de ela! Isso fez o sangue de Edward ferver de raiva, ele achou errado, nunca teve nenhum sentimento hostil para com o irmão, mas sua paixão por Bella o cegava. Ele tentou se controlar. Mas a cada toque que Jacob dava em Bella no braço, ou nas mãos. Arrancando sorrisos dela seu peito se inflava de ciúmes. Ele nunca tinha sentido ciúmes antes e sabia que o sentimento era torpe. Ele não era dono de Bella, mas se sentia como um.

Todos notaram a ausência de Leah, Jacob comentou que ela havia brigado com ele na noite anterior, e ido para a fazenda da família, Harry estava verificando isso. Mas era provável que eles a encontrasse bem tranqüila aproveitando a jacuzzi.

Quando Jacob relatava o ocorrido, Bella pode ver uma sombra de tristeza profunda nos olhos de Jacob. Um pedaço – bem fraco e pequeno – na sua mente sentiu arrependimento, que logo foi afogado por toda a fúria e ódio que ela carregava no coração. Bella era má e ponto. Ela sabia disso, sabia cada maldade que fez ao longo dos milênios. Só ela sabia o buraco negro que carregava no peito, e vendo a dor de Jacob teve certeza, ela não mudaria talvez sua paixão por Edward não fosse o suficiente para controlar seu lado negro.

Edward mal teve tempo para ficar com Bella o dia tinha sido longo, ele ainda tinha tantas perguntas, ao final do dia antes do jantar, ela subiu para o quarto para se banhar. Ele aproveitou que todos saíram e subiu para o quarto dela. A porta do banheiro estava aberta, e ele entrou sem avisar.

- O que te aflige? – ela perguntou despreocupada, usufruindo de um banho na hidro. Estava com a perna esticada deslizando a esponja pela pele. Ele respirou fundo, tentando pensar só com a cabeça e não com seu membro.

- Nada, por que pergunta? – ela se virou para trás o encarando pela primeira vez, Bella viu o rosto sério preocupado, ela sabia ler as expressões das pessoas desde que aprendeu a falar, ela sempre soube descobrir quando alguém mentia para ela. E agora Edward a tentava enganar. Ela se levantou, pegou um roupão felpudo e se cobriu. Andou até ficar de frente a ele.

- Edward, não minta pra mim, eu vivi tempo demais, e sinto sua tensão, sei exatamente quando mente pra mim. – ele se remexeu incomodado olhando para o lado. – O que te aflige? – ela perguntou novamente, pegando o queixo dele delicadamente e puxando para que ele a encarasse.

- Meu irmão está estranho. – Bella ficou tensa, mas isso não transpareceu já ela era a melhor mentirosa do mundo, a criatura mais ardilosa, Edward não percebeu seu desconforto.

- Talvez seja a briga com a namorada. – ela disse despreocupadamente.

- Sim talvez seja só isso, ou seja, minha cabeça me pregando uma peça. – Bella sentiu-o relaxando, junto com sua postura. E se virou o encarando maliciosa.

Ela passou o pé pela perna dele, sentindo o volume dele aumentar só com seu toque.

- Não me provoque, não temos tempo, minha mãe não tolera atrasos. – Bella sorriu o provocando. E Edward não resistiu se colando ao corpo dela e a beijando.

Descobriu que estava totalmente necessitado do toque dela, Bella era como uma heroína, uma droga que ele se viciou.

- Você não estava com pressa? – ela disse nos seus lábios.

- Não agora eu posso me atrasar, eu posso conviver com a bronca da minha mãe. – Bella deixou que ele deslizasse o roupão pelo corpo dela e desesperadamente tirou a roupa dele.

Como ela o desejou o dia todo. E agora ia se saciar com ele.

Bella beijou o pescoço dele, dando leve mordidas, sabia que a pele ali era tão fina, mas se segurou – ela tinha se prometido não mordê-lo – lambeu provocando arrepios nele, e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo todo de Edward.

Hoje ela o provaria. Desceu sua boca se ajoelhando e abocanhou o membro ereto dele. Edward gemeu de puro deleite, e segurou os cabelos dela os afastando para ter uma visão privilegiada da boca macia dela causando miséria nele.

Bella raspava a língua e os dentes de leve na pele dele, escutando os gemidos que Edward soltava.

Ele ditava o ritmo dela guiando sua cabeça, Edward a segurou quando estava perto de gozar, queria gozar sim na boca dela, mas queria dar prazer a ela também.

Ele a puxou pelos ombros, a empurrando até a pia, ele a levantou para que se sentasse, e ela abriu as pernas enlaçando seu corpo ao dela, Edward se encaixou nela metendo tudo com um único movimento. Bella gemeu alto de prazer, e num ritmo alucinado ele bateu até que ambos gozassem. Ele pode sentir ela mole apoiada nele, e a ajudou a se levantar, mas tão rápido quanto ficou mole, ela se recuperou e já estava animada e pronta pra outra.

- Eu quero sentir o seu sabor. – ela disse num sussurro no seu ouvido. Ele sorriu.

- Quando voltarmos do jantar, minha mãe vai me matar. – Bella fez um biquinho e tomou uma ducha antes de voltar para o quarto se arrumar, ela tinha fome dele, tanta, e ele nem suspeitava do quanto ela necessitava do contato com o corpo dele, era como se o buraco que tinha dentro dela sumisse.

Bella colocou uma das roupas novas, um vestido simples e sensual, calçou sandálias altas, e colocou uma das suas próprias jóias. No espelho parecia mesmo a rainha que ela se sentia.

Desceu as escadas, sabendo que Edward a esperava na sala, já um pouco impaciente, ela podia escutar ele andando de um lado para o outro ansioso.

Quando ele a viu do alto da escada o coração perdeu uma batida, pra bater alucinado no peito. Ela estava deslumbrante aos seus olhos.

- Vamos? – ele disse dando o braço para ela.

- Estou adequada? – ele sorriu.

- Está perfeita. – ela corou, há anos não corava, e isso não passou despercebido por ele.

Eles foram de carro, mesmo sendo perto, quase em frente. Bella foi recebida por Esme e Billy, acabou descobrindo que Jacob e Edward não tinham o mesmo pai, o laço de sangue se dava pela mãe, e ela pode ver que tanto um filho como o outro não tinham nada da mãe, ambos era parecidos com seus respectivos pais. Ela viu numa foto a figura bonita do pai de Edward, e viu o sorriso de Jacob na mãe dele, Esme fazia questão de ter um lindo móvel com as mais variadas fotos de família, ela tinha entendido o conceito de fotos nos livros que leu de Edward, mas só agora vendo as fotos deles desde crianças é que viu a maravilha, ela queria poder ter tido a oportunidade de fotografar Nayla quando pequena, antes...

- Você ficou triste? – Edward perguntou notando o olhar vazio de Bella, ela piscou contendo uma lágrima era tão raro ela chorar. Sorriu olhando nos lindos olhos azuis dele.

- Não, foram só lembranças, adorei as fotos de sua família. – Esme que observava de longe, saiu para um quarto adjacente que era um tipo de escritório.

Esme se sentiu mal, a felicidade de ver seus dois filhos encaminhados e apaixonados - só faltou Leah mesmo - ela podia ver o amor que nascia no seu filho mais velho, ela sempre se preocupou com Edward nesse sentido, o filho era muito ligado ao trabalho e nunca se dava uma chance de ser feliz com outra mulher. E agora ela vendo os beijos e toques que ele depositava em Bella, Esme soube que o filho amava a menina ardentemente, agora sim ela podia ir em paz.

Esme pegou um dos remédios que tomava, e pegou um copo de água que tinha pedido para deixarem ali numa jarra. Antes de colocar o remédio na boca, senti o mesmo ser arrancado de sua mão. Bella estava na sua frente cheirando o comprimido.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou depois de inspirar o cheiro do remédio, como era possível? Esme se perguntou.

- Do que você fala? – disse repreendendo Bella com o olhar - isso não foi delicado. – pegou o remédio da mão de Bella e o engoliu com um pouco de água.

- Eu já vi muito isso, posso sentir sua enfermidade, quanto tempo seus curandeiros... Médicos lhe deram? – como ela podia saber? Esme foi pega de guarda baixa. E cedeu a pergunta respondendo honestamente.

- Seis meses no maximo. – Bella ficou com a boca séria numa linha fina, encarando Esme preocupada, nada no seu estoque de ervas curaria a mãe de Edward, mas a mãe dele ela não podia deixar morrer, só havia um jeito. E Bella depois de ser recebida na casa dessa mulher com todo o carinho, e atenção decidiu-se por fazer isso, há séculos ela não usava seu poder de curar. Mas a mãe de Edward era um caso mais que especial.

- Como se sente em relação a isso? – ela perguntou virando de costas, pegando outro copo de água, despejou um pouco do próprio vinho, misturando assim os dois líquidos.

Escutou Esme se virando e indo sentar no sofá, Bella aproveitou o momento, totalmente concentrada só em Esme - distraída para o resto - e mordeu a si mesma, despejando gotas do próprio sangue no copo. Lambeu sua própria ferida para que se fechasse mais rapidamente, tirando o excesso de sangue. Com o vinho que sobrou do próprio copo o misturou em água também. E se virou para Esme.

- No começo fiquei frustrada sou tão nova ainda, e não tenho nenhum neto. – ela deu uma pausa e Bella se aproximou calmamente. Entregou o copo para Esme e ficou com a que tinha só água e vinho.

- Mas... – Bella incitou Esme a continuar, assim ela beberia da taça sem protestar. Viu Esme dando um gole na bebida.

- Hum não posso beber vinho. – Bella sorriu.

- Está misturado com água, bebe. Mal nesse momento não vai fazer. – Bella tinha um sorriso de cumplicidade e Esme bebeu um grande gole.

- Agora estou conformada, ver meus filhos encaminhados, apaixonados, me dá esperança, talvez eles se casem e tenham filhos, é só o que espero dos dois. – Bella pensou em Leah novamente se odiando, com Esme seu lado humano aflorou. Bebeu do próprio copo.

- Obrigada por me receber tão bem. – Esme bebeu o resto e Bella pode suspirar aliviada, ela podia imaginar a loucura que seria quando os médicos descobrissem que ela estava curada.

- Bella. – Esme a chamou quando Bella ia saindo pela porta.

- Sim.

- Cuide bem de Edward, ele não sabe ainda, mas já a ama. – o coração de Bella palpitou no peito e ela sorriu concordando com Esme.

O resto do jantar foi agradável e Bella pode ver a cor saudável voltando ao rosto de Esme. Jacob a encarou estranho a noite toda.

Ela disse que precisava ir para a África, visitar alguns amigos, e quando Edward disse que iria junto, Victoria, Emmett, Kate e Jacob decidiram todos irem também. Esme ficou feliz com a viagem, mas negou o convite de Bella.

- Não responda agora, vamos em uma semana, se sentir-se animada de ir, será muito bem vinda na nossa expedição. – Bella disse dando uma piscada para Esme que concordou, Esme sabia que não teria forças para fazer uma viagem tão grande, mas ela podia sonhar. Hoje mesmo estava se sentindo como há meses não se sentia.

Ao fim do jantar na hora do café, Jacob viu Bella e Victoria se retirando para ir retocar a maquiagem, ele as seguiu e pode observar Bella mordendo Victoria, como o mordia. Seu corpo tremeu de desejo pela sensação maravilhosa de êxtase que ele sentia com um simples toque da boca dela na sua pele. Esperou Victoria sair sorrindo deslumbrada.

- Eu não posso te morder de novo. – ela disse séria.

- Não é isso, o que fez com minha mãe? – Bella o encarou surpresa, então ele a viu colocando seu próprio sangue na bebida de sua mãe?

- Eu a salvei de uma morte lenta e miserável.

- Ela vai virar uma imortal como você? – Bella sorriu entendendo o ponto e a preocupação nele, e viu que Jacob nunca seria domado, nunca seria dela, ele pensava por baixo do vicio.

- Não, é só uma cura mesmo. A doença que ela tinha está sendo curada agora, mas ela pode pegar outra coisa, a proteção do meu sangue só funciona por alguns anos, ela vai morrer um dia.

Uma onda de agradecimento inundou Jacob, ele sabia da doença da mãe, só Edward que não sabia ainda. E agora ela estava curada. Sem se conter ele beijou Bella.

Bella foi pega de surpresa, e mal teve como corresponder, porque um barulho de tosse – ela também pode escutar o coração de Edward acelerado no peito – chamou a atenção de Jacob. E ele separou os lábios dos dela.

- Até amanhã. – Jacob disse saindo, e deixando Edward com uma aparência nada feliz.

Ele sabia que Jacob era sempre o escolhido, o irmão era um galã nato e sempre ganhou toda mulher que quis, se ele resolvesse que queria Bella, a briga entre eles seria feia.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou para Bella, sabendo que não tinha direito a uma explicação.

Bella viu o brilho de ciúmes nos olhos de Edward, nesses momentos ele parecia tanto com Thon que a assustava a semelhança. Então sabendo os meses que sofreu com os ciúmes e desconfiança de Thon, se explicou.

- Ele me agradecia por uma coisa que fiz, sabia da doença de sua mãe? – Edward piscou aturdido.

- Minha mãe está doente?

- Não mais, eu já cuidei disso. – ela disse dando um passo segurando a nuca dele, e dando um beijo demorado e molhado. - Vamos, temos que terminar uma coisa. – ela disse alisando o membro dele, e Edward esqueceu temporariamente de seu ciúmes do irmão.

_**N/A**__: Oi meninas, vi que teve uma pá de gente me abandonou, entendo, eu acho que muita gente não acredita nos gêneros que eu coloco nas fics, kkkkkkkkkkk aqui é terror, violência mesmo, mas enfim valeu pra quem ficou *-*, vocês vão odiar sim e talvez, só talvez amar a Bella nessa fic. _

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – VicaCullen, LellaBelack, Andreiia, Crisdias, Sahky_Uchiha, Clarinha1009, Geyzi_Cullen15, Neuri, Andréia Krenchi, Yasmine_Ml, Debycullen26, Heri, Milk Cullen, Aryane, Ketelly, Natasha, Alma, Danivena, Julianaluanova, DiCullen, Marcelaa, Daiamatos, Natyfofy, CatrinaEvans, CarolPatzz, Alexya, Kayna._

_**TwiBrasil**__ – Juliana_23_

_**FF/net**__ – Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_**N/B: **__Hummm... que Bella safadenha essa... já tem uma legião de seguidores que não a deixam em paz, quem me dera ter metade desse poder de sedução (eu me contentaria __só__ com o Edward...rsrsrsrrsrsrsr). Mas ainda estou morrendo de pena do pobre Jacob, o que será dele? Ela não vai poder ficar mordendo ele... e se parar ele pode revelar todo o segredo...ai ai._

_Então meninas comentem, comentem muito, pois a Madu merece..._

_Bjos _

_Manu_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Bella se remexeu nervosa no acento mais uma vez puxando o cinto que estava afivelado ao redor da sua cintura a prendendo no acento do avião.

Edward insistiu que ela viajasse de avião, ela também tinha ficado bem animada com a idéia, mas agora presa naquele enorme monstro voador ela não se sentiu mais segura.

- Calma viajei milhares de vezes assim, nada vai acontecer. – Edward viu o nervosismo de Bella, ele alisou a bochecha dela. Jacob e Kate estavam sentados do outro lado, e Emmett e Victoria estavam num canto mais afastado.

Bella concordou e se virou para fora, imaginando que estava livre, lá fora e não dentro desse monstro de metal.

Jacob a olhou mais uma vez, pela primeira vez a neblina que cegava seus pensamentos estava se dissipando e ele viu imagens de horror, e ódio. Apertou o acento com os dedos até que os nós ficassem brancos. Olhou Bella novamente e depois ao seu irmão, com certeza seu irmão estava sendo ludibriado também, ele tinha que se livrar do toque dela. Ao pensar nisso seu corpo teve um leve tremor, e ele ansiou que a boca dela o tocasse no pescoço, imaginou o corpo quente dela se moldando ao seu.

- Droga. – ele disse se levantando mesmo sob os protestos da comissária. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Puxou a gola da camisa e examinou seu pescoço, tudo no seu mundo parecia falso e irreal, como ele separaria a realidade da loucura, o que aquela bruxa fez com ele? Temendo que ela descobrisse que ele estava se revoltando de novo, voltando ao seu normal tratou de colocar um sorriso no rosto e fingiu que estava tudo bem com ele.

O avião decolou e apesar de todo o medo de Bella a viajem foi tranqüila.

- Por que estamos indo para a Espanha primeiro? – Bella perguntou a Edward. Ela não fazia questão nenhuma de ir para o lugar onde tinha morado primeiro.

- Tem uma coisa lá que quero te mostrar.

- O que?

- Sabe seu diário? – ela fez que sim. – Eu sabia que os símbolos que tinha visto lá eram conhecidos, é de uma caverna no sul da Espanha. Tem um novo centro de estudo lá e um museu, tudo que a de mais novo. Você vai gostar de ver.

Ela ficou pensando no que ele disse, e duvidava que fosse o local que tinha vivido. O brigo inteiro tinha cedido e a pedra que tinha caído e enterrado todos era gigantesca, nem com todas as maquinas ele conseguiriam tirá-la de lá, ela já tinha tentando no passado, e mesmo com todos os cavalos que tinha a disposição nada conseguiu.

O vôo não foi tão longo, só algumas horas e ao fim Bella se sentiu ridícula sentindo tanto medo.

Depois de passarem pela alfândega, dois carros com motoristas da empresa VTR os esperava. Estavam em Madri, Edward queria que ela visse a cidade agora com toda a modernidade saltando aos olhos. O sitio arqueológico era a algumas horas dali, em Santander.

No hotel eles ficaram num quarto juntos, somente Kate e Jacob ficaram separados, como Bella sentia que Jacob parecia rendido definitivamente aos seus encantos, ela não o mordeu novamente.

Ela estava faminta, a comida insípida do avião não a alimentou e depois dela se banhar Edward a levou para um restaurante, foram todos juntos.

- Onde você estudou? – Emmett perguntou. Ele estava fascinado com o conhecimento dela.

- Em Alexandria, Londres, aqui em Madri. – ela respondeu, Kate levantou as sobrancelhas admirada. Jacob engoliu o nojo que sentiu.

- Mas parece tão nova, quantos anos tem? – Bella riu.

- Vinte e cinco, comecei muito nova. – Edward sorriu vendo que Bella se saia muito bem entre os seus, ele encarava seu irmão o analisando e viu que Jacob parecia abatido, talvez devesse falar com o irmão, Leah logo voltava para ele.

- Teve notícias de Leah? – ele perguntou para Jacob.

Bella escutou o coração de Jacob acelerar, mas não o observou atentamente, estava admirando a banda que tocava.

- Não, mas logo ela para de birra. – Jacob deu de ombros. Todos ali caíram na mentira de Jacob, ele no fundo começava a se preocupar, os flashes de imagens que vinham na sua mente não parecia ser verdade ele não poderia... Bella não viu a resposta de Jacob, por isso não viu a mentira dele.

Bella e Edward subiram para o quarto e ela agora estava satisfeita de comida, mas não do contato dele. Ele foi tomar um banho e ela entrou com ele.

- Você vai gostar do lugar que vamos amanhã. – ela o calou com um beijo e Edward entendeu suas intenções.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela, e Bella se arrepiou inteira. Os seios intumesceram, e seu corpo se preparou inteiro pra Edward.

- Oh, Edward eu preciso de você. – ele também estava pronto, era uma loucura como só o contato com o corpo dela o incendiava.

Bella enlaçou a cintura dele com suas pernas e a ducha de água caia nas costas de Edward. Ele gostava de deixá-la assim. Louca por ele era uma massagem no seu ego masculino.

Ele abocanhou um seio e o sugou com vigor, ela gemeu e abafou um grito de puro prazer nos ombros de Edward, quando ele a penetrou com dois dedos.

- É tão gostosa, e está tão pronta pra mim.

Ele a soltou de seu corpo e desceu à boca, Bella sentiu um tremor quando ele afastou com os dedos as dobras de seu sexo. Ele a admirou por uns momentos e depois quando ela menos o esperava passou a língua de leve. Bella enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele.

Ele lambia e chupava Bella, como se ela fosse um manjar dos deuses. Bella se contorcia e tremia com o orgasmo poderoso que se aproximava.

Edward podia sentir as contrações que ela tinha e parou antes que ela gozasse.

- Vem cá. – ele disse a subindo no seu colo novamente. Bella enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Edward encaixou no corpo dela facilmente e deslizou facilmente, nessa posição seu membro entrava inteiro no corpo dela, se acomodando a cada centímetro que afundava.

Ele a prensou na parede e começou a bater com força e rapidez, Bella achou que ia desfalecer de tanto prazer, seu corpo inundou num orgasmo potente e aterrador. Deixando-a mole sob os braços dele.

- Ainda não acabei. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, e ela tremeu imaginado tudo que ele ainda podia lhe dar.

Ele estava inspirado e eles ficaram uma hora na ducha, ele a virou de costas, e depois de frente, quando ele se liberou seu corpo todo relaxou e Edward ficou cansado. Ele dormiu logo depois e Bella velou seu sono, amando ele cada vez mais. Foi à primeira noite que não sentiu vontade de ver ninguém, de falar com ninguém, de fazer nada além de observar seu amado dormindo. A única coisa que pensava era em como se livrar dos amigos e irmão de Edward. Ela o queria só para ela.

Na manhã seguinte eles tomaram café no quarto e saíram bem cedo, Edward explicou que iriam a uma cidade no norte. Ele deixou um recado avisando os outros o motivo de sua ausência e que no dia seguinte eles iriam partir para Alexandria, e de lá para Pointe Noire. Bella queria também passar por Tsumeb na própria Namíbia, mas ela mesma só iria para rever, o que ela queria ir mesmo é no Congo.

Jacob quando viu o bilhete do irmão, usou sua influência como dono do Hotel, afinal a VTR possuía muitos hotéis pelo mundo além dos bancos. E entrou no quarto do irmão.

Primeiro fuçou no quarto todo, e não achou nada, ele procurava o diário, Kate havia lhe contado que ali contava tudo sobre a vida da maldita criatura. E ele esperava encontrar uma maneira de matá-la, ou no mínimo colocá-la para dormir outros 500 anos. Mas sua busca foi infrutífera. O diário não estava ali, ele ligou o notebook do irmão e salvou tudo que tinha na pasta "Sitio Peru", e o diário do irmão. Sentiu-se vil fazendo tal sordidez, mas era para o bem de todos, o monstro tinha que ser enterrado de novo, e Jacob sabia que teria que fazer isso sozinho.

No seu quarto depois ele viu que eram fotos das escavações, das inscrições da tumba, e de tudo que eles catalogaram antes de irem para Londres. Mas ali o irmão tinha o próprio diário, e foi no diário do irmão que ele descobriu a saída de tudo. Como se livrar _dela_.

Bella sentiu o coração perder uma batida quando o carro que Edward guiava parou, ela sabia bem onde estavam e não acreditou no que viu quando ele saiu do carro e abriu para ela a porta.

Era um sitio arqueológico gigante, e ela sentiu um arrepio quando viu a que aquela pedra gigante não estava mais em lugar nenhum, na verdade não existia pedra em lugar nenhum. Tinha uma construção diferente no lugar que antes fora seu primeiro lar.

- Isso aqui é um sitio novo, eu achei que você gostaria de ver. – Edward imaginou que era dali que ela vinha, não só pela conversa que teve com ela, mas porque quando viu seu diário pela primeira vez, ele achou os desenhos que ela usava conhecidos, foi numa busca pela internet que viu que era dali, de Santander. Uma cidade litorânea, o sitio ficava a trinta quilômetros da cidade.

- Como você descobriu? – ela perguntou ainda com medo de se mexer. Ele pegou a mão dela e a guiou para a entrada do prédio.

- Eu tive uma intuição, eu acertei? – ela fez que sim sentindo frio e medo pela primeira vez na sua imortalidade.

- Oi. – Edward disse para uma mulher que estava no topo da escadaria de entrada.

- Não acredito que veio, não agora que tem uma múmia peruana na sua sala para examinar.

- Alice, não leu os jornais? Perdi meu achado o governo peruano exigiu minhas descobertas, essa é Bella, a amiga da qual te falei. – Alice sorriu para Bella e estendeu a mão em cumprimento. Bella a cumprimentou.

- É um prazer conhecer as amigas do Edward. – Bella sentiu a ironia na voz da garota e isso fez que ela já sentisse antipatia pela mulher.

- O prazer é meu. – sua vontade foi dizer umas boas para essazinha, mas sabia que ela detinha sua passagem pelo interior das obras e desejava ardentemente ver dentro.

- Você vai fazer as honras? – Edward perguntou.

- Vamos, estamos no fim e o museu está quase pronto. Foi um massacre, pelos registros de carbono a queda da enorme pedra foi há uns trinta mil anos, era um povo extremamente organizado. Com sistemas de trocas, e viagens ao mar para comercio de sal, achamos um mestre ferramenteiro, um mestre comerciante, e a própria habitação da xamã do povo.

Bella sabia tudo que ela dizia, ela falava de sua própria casa, a casa do mestre ferramenteiro, a casa de Weiz, o mestre comerciante, e a casa da Mãe, a curandeira e mestre de cerimônias deles, ela mesmo era uma aprendiz quando a tragédia os assolou.

O prédio estava escuro e ela logo se adaptou a escuridão, mas quando seus olhos se adaptaram, Bella perdeu o fôlego. Era como ela se lembrava, exatamente igual, o chão era diferente, os pisos lisos e frios que se usava agora na modernidade, granito, Edward lhe explicou certa noite.

Logo no meio exatamente como ela se lembrava tinha a área dos trabalhos artesanais, e ela viu que isso estava rodeado de vidro, com umas peças que nada tinha a ver com o que eles fabricavam quando ela viveu ali, ela logo percebeu que era só uma alusão. Uma idéia acertada. Ela foi passando os olhos por tudo e era como se ela visse a vida ganhar o lugar. Ela podia se imaginar atravessando a habitação com Naya no colo indo ver a Mãe de Thon.

A amiga de Edward discursava sobre as maravilhas que eles tinham descoberto ali e Bella desviou o olhar para o que ela sabia ser seu lugar, sua casa, onde ela, Thon e Naya moraram, e o que viu a fez se aproximar devagar.

Edward a viu se afastar e ficou aflito, ele podia sentir a quantidade de emoções que Bella sentia, os olhos dela estavam transparentes e deixando todas as emoções aflorarem pelas íris dela.

Ele viu Bella se ajoelhar em frente a um dos vidros e viu dentro o que podia ser uma família.

- Você vai adorar essa nova tecnologia, usamos os crânios achados nas escavações e escaneamos, depois aquele programa que a policia usa para determinar como poderia ser a face da pessoa se ela fosse viva, e determinamos cada um que encontramos, o mais difícil foi criar os bonecos, foi usado polímero e saiu muito caro cada um, mas a VTR está nos financiando. – Alice continuou falando, mas Edward já caminhava a passou largos até Bella, ela estava ajoelhada no chão com uma das mãos acariciando o vidro.

Ela murmurava baixinho.

- Desculpa, devia ser eu, desculpa, devia ser eu... – ele viu que ela estava à beira de um colapso. Olhou Alice que vinha até eles ainda falando.

- Alice poderia, por favor, nos deixar a sós uns minutos? – ela estranhou o pedido, mas saiu.

- Bella? – ele a chamou com medo, ela chorava e lágrimas caiam pelos olhos.

Ela não respondeu ainda murmurava baixinho, ele temeu por ela e pela primeira vez olhou através do vidro, era um homem que fabricava pedras, e ao lado um bebê no que poderia ser uma cama, era incrível a nitidez dos rostos, pareciam tão reais, ele se fixou novamente no rosto do homem, e foi quando suas pernas perderam as forças, era uma versão dele mesmo, mais moreno, com barba, mas os olhos, era ele.

- É tão parecido comigo. – ele murmurou, e ela enxugou as lágrimas e se virou para ele.

- Eu disse que era. – ela se levantou totalmente recuperada.

- Eu não achei que fosse tanto. – ele disse agora com os olhos no bebê de novo. Era uma linda menininha.

- Me leva daqui, por favor. Eu não posso suportar mais. – ela implorou, ele a abraçou e viu o quanto ela estava fraca, a pegou no colo e foi para o carro. Bella ficou em silêncio o caminho todo.

Quando chegaram ao hotel já era à noite, ela ainda estava calada, na saída do carro, ela o encarou e disse:

- Preciso de um tempo a sós, vou caminhar pouco. – Edward foi até ela. – Sozinha Edward, eu preciso respirar um pouco. – ele concordou sentindo seu coração se apertar, era como se ela o estivesse deixando. Bella atravessou a rua e foi para qualquer lugar onde seus pés a levassem.

Ainda tinha gravada na sua retina as imagens dos dois que foram seus grandes amores. A dor por eles estarem naquele aquário como se fossem peças que deviam ser mostradas, obrigaria Edward a destruir aquele museu, ela odiava museus e agora tinha mais um motivo para odiá-los.

**N/A**: gente desculpa a demora, mas eu travei aqui, mas falta pouco talvez mais 3 caps e ai finito. Eu mandei pra beta no domingo e ela ficou de me mandar até ontem a noite, como eu acho que ela não teve tempo, eu to postando sem betar. Então desculpa os erros. Cadê meu review?

**Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah**- Fer_ Demello, PqnaKelly, MandiinhaMassen, Andy_CPC, Assenav, Heri, Gladys, My_Lullaby, Ketelly, Clarinha1009, Catrinaevans, Sahky_uchiha, Taliria, Marih_c, Milk Cullen, Natyfofy, Alexya, Natasha, DiCullen, Marcelaa, Geyzy_Cullen15, Aryane, Daiamatos, Julianaluanova, Danivena, Alma, Katy Clearwater, Belita.

**TwiBrasil** – Juliana_23

**FF/net** – Paloma Gomes, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki

Fics novas só no nyah:

Chosen: Vampiros e lobos nunca mais serão vistos com os mesmos olhos.

Love The Way You Lie: Jacob/Bella Drama – quem gostou de Traída vai gostar dessa

Human Soul: Fic do livro The Host sob o ponto de vista do Ian.

Dear Diary: Jacob Bella, mais leve e romântica.

Madu

XD


	15. Capítulo 14

**Resumo do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior:**

Edward levou Bella para um museu (sítio arqueológico) onde ela viu seus familiares do passado em grandes espaços fechados de vidro.

Jacob procurou no quarto de Edward e Bella algo contra ela.

Quando Edward e Bella voltaram para Madri, ela se sentia esquisita e triste assim sendo, ela saiu sozinha.

**Capítulo 14**

Bella andou por toda a cidade, parou na frente da sua antiga casa, onde morou por anos até ser passada para trás por Carlos. O bairro onde estava era bem afastado, e ela percebeu que não se tratava de um bairro bom, mas sim um bairro onde bandidos faziam a festa.

Ela não tinha medo dos humanos, mas para não dar nenhum motivo para que a abordassem ela saiu dali.

Sua cabeça rodava com as imagens funestas do museu, sua família exposta como peças de arte, sentiu nojo de tudo e todos. Exceto Edward! Ele fora tão inocente. Os olhos dele cheios de dor por tê-la magoado, era puro e bom! Não merecia ficar ao lado dela. Estava tão absorta na própria vida que não notou por onde andava.

Um homem a parou na esquina com a principal e segurou seu braço.

- Oi docinho, vamos brincar? – ele disse em espanhol, ela falava bem várias línguas. Bella só o afastou com as mãos usando um pouco sua força. O homem não se conteve, nenhuma mulher podia repudiá-lo.

- Hei vadia, vem aqui. – ela a puxou com mais força e ela deixou que ele a levasse.

Ele a empurrou para a parede a prensando de forma que ela ficava entre ele e a parede de um prédio. Deixou que ele achasse que podia dominá-la.

Estava se sentindo tão vazia que não se importou quando ele a apalpou nos seios.

- Isso, uma boa cadela. – Bella acordou e piscou encarando o humano que a tocava, sorriu malignamente e ele mal teve tempo de gritar, a cabeça rolou pelo chão.

Bella jogou o corpo no chão e voltou a andar sem rumo. Pensou em voltar até aquele maldito museu e destruir tudo, mas depois desistiu do plano. Nada mais importava.

Queria morrer nada mais nesse mundo podia aplacar sua sede de morte, sentia vontade de unir-se aos seus amados. Queria se juntar a sua família.

Ela sabia que nada poderia fazer para realizar esse desejo, era indestrutível! Quando queimada, logo depois seu corpo recuperava como novo, ela já tinha tentado de tudo, mas nada a não ser a falta de ar a afetava. Só que a falta de ar só a colocava dormindo. Ela ainda podia ter terríveis pesadelos com seus amados.

Um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo e Bella resolveu que voltaria para o hotel e se despediria de Edward. Não podia deixá-lo entrar na sua vida. Ele era puro e bom. Bom de mais!

Não foi difícil achar o caminho de volta mesmo os pés dela estando pesados demais. Parecia difícil fazer o que planejava fazer.

Ela entrou no saguão e um atendente veio ao seu encontro.

- Senhorita, Isabella? – ela concordou. Ele lhe entregou um bilhete, ela não estava tão atenta para reparar na letra.

_Estou no quarto de Jacob._

_E.C._

Foi para o elevador e apertou o botão do andar que eles estavam. Foi para o quarto 1401, e bateu na porta.

Jacob abriu e ela entrou de cabeça baixa, tinha que livrá-lo da compulsão antes de sumir, o olhou e quando teve consciência do que ele faria já era tarde.

Quando os olhos de Jacob pregaram na informação que tanto procurou. Ele imediatamente saiu à procura de tudo o que precisava.

Numa loja de ferragens comprou um cabo de aço fino e flexível, comprou outras ferramentas, e foi para a fase dois do seu plano.

No hotel perguntou do irmão e descobriu que já se encontrava ali, passou primeiro em seu quarto e deixou suas coisas lá.

Sentia-se um robô, sem alma, sem esperança.

Ele começava a se lembrar de flashes do que havia feito e isso o aterrorizava, ele não podia ter se tornado um monstro e a destruído daquela maneira. Não com Leah.

A dor em seu peito era enorme e ofegou segurando na parede do corredor à medida que as imagens iam surgindo na sua mente.

Respirou profundamente tomando coragem, tinha que disfarçar mais um pouco, nojo daquela criatura monstruosa que se enroscava em seu irmão o fez sentir náuseas de vômito, só que ele foi forte e seguiu em frente.

Bateu a porta do irmão e esperou segurando no batente.

Edward abriu a porta e sua vontade foi pegar o irmão e sair arrastando ele pelo braço e sumir dali, ele tinha que proteger o irmão. Jacob parecia abatido, anos mais velho, um trapo humano.

- Jake, o que aconteceu? – Edward apesar das preocupações com Bella, viu que o irmão parecia mais que abalado. Parecia sem esperança, o olhar vazio!

- Nada, onde ela está?

- Saiu, ela ficou bem abalada no museu. – Edward disse passando a mão na cabeça se sentindo perdido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela... Não sei, acho que é de onde ela vem.

Isso pegou Jacob de surpresa, ele não sabia que o monstro pudesse ter vindo de algum lugar que não fosse o inferno.

- Ela volta? – Jacob sentia esperança que não.

- Não sei, espero que sim. – Jacob observou o irmão atentamente e viu que não sabia se ele estava enfeitiçado como ele próprio estava ou não.

Só em pensar nisso, no feitiço que ela possuía, seu corpo teve um espasmo de desejo. Afastou tais pensamentos da mente e voltou o foco no que precisava.

- Ok, então depois nos falamos. – ele se virou para sair e Edward o segurou pelo braço.

- O que aconteceu irmão? – Jacob queria contar, desesperadamente contar para alguém o que havia acontecido com ele, que ela o obrigou a matar Leah, mas quem acreditaria nisso?

- Nada, não se preocupe.

Jacob se virou e saiu dali, desceu até o lobby do hotel e deixou um recado para a bandida. Deu sua descrição a um dos atendentes presenteando-lhe com uma bela gorjeta, para se certificar que o serviço seria feito.

Subiu para o quarto e esperou, segurando as pontas do cabo de aço e as enrolando em volta dos pulsos e prendendo nos dedos puxando com força.

Ia enforcar a coisa nojenta e depois desmembrá-la inteira, tacar fogo e jogar o resto no mar.

Ficou ali na poltrona esperando como o psicopata que era. Ela o havia tornado um monstro como ela.

O tempo passou e o suor empapou sua testa e suas costas ficou molhada, sua determinação fraquejou, e se ela não voltasse? Era o que passava pela mente dele no momento que ouviu passos no corredor.

Jacob prendeu a respiração quando ouviu as batidas na porta, esperava que ela não escutasse seu coração. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que era ela.

Abriu a porta e se posicionou atrás da mesma, ela entrou devagar e não percebeu.

Quando Jacob a atacou por trás apertando seu pescoço com toda a força. Bella lutou bravamente, chegou a trincar um osso da costela de Jacob só que o ódio e a determinação dele eram fortes e isso o fez ficar apertando o garrote com mais força ainda.

Bella depois de tentar lutar com ele em vão, segurou o cabo no pescoço tentando arrebentá-lo, só que era duro e ficava mais fraca a cada segundo.

Seus pés esperneavam e seus olhos começaram a virar nas órbitas, a cabeça começou a ficar roxa, e quando achou que nada mais poderia ser feito...

Bella só rezou para que tudo acabasse logo, que Jacob conseguisse acabar com sua agonia.

Tentou dar um último suspiro inutilmente e fechou os olhos, caindo nos mesmos pesadelos atormentados de sempre.

Edward ficou no quarto ainda aflito com a aparência do irmão, era preocupante, o que será que tinha acontecido?

Jacob sempre foi vivo e sorridente, e agora andava taciturno e retraído. Não parecia ser o irmão mais novo que sempre o atormentou!

Edward esperou que Bella aparecesse também estava muito preocupado com ela, ainda se sentindo burro e estúpido, como não previu que ver a família dentro de aquários em um museu não a fosse afetar?

Ela podia ser imortal, mas tinha sentimentos, como seria se ele visse os corpos de Jacob, Billy, sua mãe...? Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dele, ao pensar sob a perspectiva dela, entendeu tudo!

Só podia esperar que ela voltasse.

Alguém bateu na sua porta, e Emmett com Victoria do lado pareciam aflitos.

- Venha, acho que seu irmão ta fazendo alguma coisa, Victoria não para de me encher por isso. – Emmett disse e Victoria o encarava aflita.

- Do que você está falando?

- Vamos, estamos conectados, eu sinto algo... eu não sei explicar. Ela o mordeu como eu, e agora... eu sinto tudo. – ela disse indo na frente. E Edward começou a achar que Victoria estivesse ficando louca.

Só que escutar o gemido baixo dela os baques que vinham do quarto do meu irmão o colocaram em alerta. Ele passou na frente de Emmett e Victoria.

A porta estava aberta e Bella tremia uma última vez no chão, com Jacob enforcando ela com tanto ódio... Algo explodiu dentro de Edward, uma fúria violenta o deixava quente, algo que ele nunca sentiu em toda vida. Ódio do irmão!

Jacob não percebeu quando algo forte o acertou, mas só reparou que não apertava mais o pescoço da monstra. Um segundo soco o acertou no supercílio, e fechou os olhos quando um terceiro quebrou um dos dentes do canto.

Merecia a morte como ela, isso era seu alento.

- Edward, Oh! – Victoria quase desmaiou quando viu tudo que ocorria, Emmett segurava Edward que parecia possuído. Kate, que escutou o barulho do seu quarto, se abaixou ao lado do corpo de Bella e tirou o cabo de aço que estava cortando a carne do pescoço.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse perplexa a cena que via, tinha rasgado tudo tamanha a força que Jacob usou no cabo ao estrangular a namorada do irmão.

- Sinto muito Edward. – ela disse se levantando depois de constatar que Isabella estava morta.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou chorando tentando se afastar de Emmett, Jacob o olhava com o supercílio rasgado, então sangue manchava todo o seu rosto.

- Porque ela matou Leah. – Jacob gritou em desespero e foi quando viu que o irmão não estava enfeitiçado pela monstra, porque Victoria sacudiu a cabeça concordando. Só que Edward negava tudo.

- Olha o que você fala. – Edward gritou tentando em vão se soltar de Emmett.

- Não vê o que ela fez? Ela me fez matar Leah. – quando deu por si já tinha dito, Victoria chorava, Emmett e Edward o encaravam horrorizados, Kate tampava a boca assustada.

- Matou Leah? – Edward perguntou num murmúrio. – Como pôde matá-la? A amava. – ele viu Edward olhar o chão e ver Bella ainda caída. Morta.

- Matou a mulher que eu amo?

Jacob viu que tinha caído na sua própria armadilha, e sem saber o porquê, afinal ele merecia todas as punições que as leis humanas e divinas que existiam lhe fossem aplicadas, então ele fugiu.

Correu dali, correu das cenas monstruosas que atormentavam sua mente.

Edward, Emmett, Victoria e Kate estavam por demais paralisados com todos os acontecimentos que não foram atrás de Jacob.

- Vou ligar para a polícia. – Emmett disse saindo do quarto Victoria o seguiu, para impedi-lo a pedido de Edward.

- Eu vou ligar para o Hotel. – Kate disse saindo.

Edward fechou a porta e pela primeira vez olhou o corpo frágil e caído de Bella.

**N/A**: Desculpa a demora, só isso mesmo eu posso falar, e da à boa noticia que o próximo é o último e está digitado já.

Eu posto semana que vem no mesmo dia ok?

**Valeu pelos reviews**: **Nyah** - Amandinhalutz, Mandy_moreninha, My_Lullaby, Geyzi_Cullen15, Heri, Nathyfofy, Yasmine_ml, Mychele Day, Andy_CPC, DiCullen, Fer_demello, Andreiia, Daiamatos, Marcelaa, Clarinha1009, Aryane, Assenav, Tephinha (**review e indicação**), Alma, Belita, Thaty_twi, Danivena, Marih-c.

**FF/Net** – Paloma Gomes, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki

Madu

XD


	16. Capítulo 15

./evanescence/68050/

Música: My Immotal - Evanescence

**Capítulo 15**

Edward suspirou entrecortado abaixando-se e viu que a mancha do pescoço estava só vermelha, o sangue tinha secado, respirou aliviado.

Bella voltava do atormentado sonho, sabia que nada no mundo a manteria ali com seus entes, seus amores do passado, eles eram só ecos do passado e de sua mente agora. Respirou mais uma vez sentindo o ar a curar.

Bella tinha escutado tudo e ficou ali quieta esperando que a deixassem sozinha, o que não aconteceu. E agora teria que encarar Edward, seria tão mais fácil deixá-lo sem vê-lo.

- Eu sei que está acordada. – Edward disse quando viu que ela respirava novamente.

Bella piscou e o olhou sem expressão. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e a puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Edward. – ela disse dura, precisava arrumar um jeito de se afastar dele, já tinha destruído ao irmão, se continuasse assim destruiria toda a família e amigos dele, isso era do seu ser.

- Desculpa, eu devia estar aqui pra te proteger, eu não devia tê-la levado até o museu, eu sou tão distraído, e olha o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Não foi sua culpa. – ela disse sentindo boa parte da sua determinação sumindo, Edward não era Thon, nunca o fora, ele era melhor, era bom. E não matou ninguém por ela.

- Eu preciso ir. – ela disse depois de uns minutos no colo dele.

- Não. – ele disse determinado a apertando no corpo dele.

- Edward, a polícia vai vir, e eu não posso estar aqui. – Bella se levantou e tomou uma decisão precipitada, mas não se arrependeu do que falou.

- Se quiser ficar comigo, ficar comigo mesmo. Pra sempre. Eu te espero até amanhã no lugar onde você me levou hoje cedo. Ficarei até o sol nascer, se você não aparecer eu entenderei.

Ela deu um selinho nele, e saiu pela janela tão rápido que ele não conseguiu ver como ela sumiu da frente dele.

Bella foi até seu quarto com Edward pela lateral do prédio e pegou as suas coisas, a bolsa com as ervas e seus pertences, deixou todas as roupas e presentes que Edward lhe dera.

Saiu pela janela mesmo, pousando no beco lateral do prédio como se fosse um gato.

Tinha um prédio para destruir e esperava que Edward entendesse o que ela lhe ofereceu, ela o queria ao lado dela, mas como imortal. Não perderia mais nenhum amor da vida para a morte, se ele aceitasse teria um companheiro na eternidade.

...

...

...

Bella tacou o resto de gasolina e olhou o céu, o dia começava a clarear. Suas esperanças estavam sendo eclipsadas. Ele não vem! Pensou amargurada.

Pegou o isqueiro que roubou num bar e suspirou. Iria esperar até o sol nascer, foi o que ela disse e iria fazer isso.

Andou até a escada e esperou, mais uma meia hora e acenderia o isqueiro. Depois sumiria no mundo pra sempre, se misturaria e tentaria se parecer com eles: normal.

Um barulho de motor de carro a fez se esconder atrás da mureta da escadaria.

Edward não sabia o que fazer, quando todos voltaram para o quarto e não viram o corpo mais lá, Victoria abriu o bico.

Contou tudo: das mordidas, das suspeitas, que achava que Jacob estava certo, e que Bella poderia sim tê-lo mandando matar Leah, que ela teria o feito se Bella pedisse.

Claro que Victoria levou um tapa na cara de Kate, e Edward teve que confirmar que Bella era, sim, a múmia do sarcófago.

A polícia veio – Emmett chamou mesmo assim, - e foi relatado o sumiço de Jacob, não havia crime se não havia corpo.

Edward foi para seu quarto pensar em tudo e já era mais de meia noite. Ele logo percebeu que ela passou por lá e levou tudo que era dela, deixando para trás roupas e tudo que ele lhe deu.

Sua cabeça girava, ela não podia ser o monstro que Victoria e Jacob retrataram, ela sempre foi tão doce e perfeita com ele.

Ela não o mordeu disso ele tinha certeza!

- DROGA! – ele quebrou um espelho do quarto e foi para a ducha.

Estava apaixonado por ela, não conseguia imaginar viver sem ela mais nenhum segundo, só que a eternidade era uma coisa a se pensar.

Ele tomou uma ducha longa e relaxante, quando saiu do banho já era uma da madrugada.

Ele sentou na cadeira com um papel na mão e escreveu para sua mãe. Até terminar a carta e fazer suas malas, fez as dela também, pediu o fechamento de sua conta no hotel, e pediu para que avisassem seus amigos que ele foi tentar achar o irmão. Foi à melhor desculpa que arranjou.

Não saberia dizer o que o motivou, nem o que o fez tomar essa decisão, só sabia que era o que queria, sempre foi o que quis desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, aquela ruína de ossos, mais morta que viva, mas os olhos... Os olhos o marcaram para sempre.

Quando viu já eram três da madrugada, amanheceria entre cinco e meia e seis da manhã, ele pegou o carro alugado e dirigiu como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Seu carro virou a esquina da entrada do sítio arqueológico e ela não estava lá, eram cinco e quarenta e cinco e seu coração teve um sobressalto de pavor. Ela o havia deixado para trás?

Ele estacionou e abriu a porta saindo apressado, quando a viu se levantando de trás da mureta da escadaria seu coração perdeu uma batida e correu até ela.

Quando se abraçaram foi como se tivessem ficado anos sem se ver.

Bella não sabia o que pensar: ele veio! Era o mais coerente que conseguiu pensar, sua emoção era tanta que chorou. Chorou de felicidade.

De todos os que quiseram compartilhar a vida com ela nenhum ela quis tanto como quis Edward. E agora ele estava ali com ela.

- Você veio. – ela constatou com a voz embargada. Ele também sorria emocionado. Não se afastaria dela nunca mais, e nada mais de museus!

- Claro, eu te amo. – uma coisa explodiu no peito de Bella quando ele disse isso. Era doce o sabor de ser amada por quem ela queria e amava de volta.

- Eu também te amo. – ela disse, se beijaram novamente e depois ele sentiu um cheiro estranho.

- Vamos? – Edward perguntou, não sabia quanto tempo teriam que fugir, nem como o fariam, mas estava com ela: a mulher que amava e nada mais importava.

Seu irmão? Ele era forte, sempre foi o mais forte, iria sobreviver e arcar com as conseqüências dos próprios atos. Sua mãe estava bem e saudável, e seu padrasto cuidaria de todo o patrimônio. Ele viveria sua vida agora, não se importando com nada que não fosse ela. Sabia que seria considerado egoísta, mas quem não era quando se tratava dos próprios desejos?

Bella ascendeu o isqueiro e Edward não teve tempo de protestar, o fogo seguiu um rastilho e depois tudo pegava fogo e queimava.

- Sua louca. – ele disse perplexo, era um sítio arqueológico importante, tanta história...

- Minha família Edward. Eles não são peixes em aquário. – ele entendeu na hora e pegou a mão dela.

- Para onde? – ele perguntou: feliz, ansioso, e desesperadamente curioso.

- Primeiro vamos te tornar como eu, depois... o céu é o limite.

...

...

...

Edward abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, aparentemente se sentia igual, mas ao pensar nisso seu estômago roncou com uma fome profunda, escutou um mosquito batendo as asas, e um coração de passarinho a cem metros ao norte.

Olhou para fora e se assustou, como sabia que ele estava a cem metros?

- Como se sente? – a voz doce dela o chamou para a realidade. Quando seus novos olhos a encaram pela primeira vez, ofegou. Ela era mais linda ainda do que tinha imaginado.

O ar entrava nos seus pulmões e percebeu o segredo, a cada inspiração o ar entrava e ele se sentia mais forte, inteligente, rápido, invencível. Era como se ele pudesse dominar o mundo. Uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Perfeito. – ele respondeu se aproximando dela. Bella sorriu ao vê-lo estava mais glorioso que nunca.

Seu perfeito e amado Edward!

- Com fome? – quando ela perguntou isso ele sentiu suas entranhas se enrolarem e reclamarem na sua barriga, seu membro exigiu sexo, e seu cérebro queria conhecimento. Eram muitas sensações e isso o deixou: nervoso, irritado, com ódio. Era perturbador!

- Como você controla tudo? Estou sentindo tanta coisa.

- Você vai aprender com o tempo. – ela disse chegando perto dele, Edward sentiu seu membro palpitar por ela, a queria ali e agora, e sabia que poderia fazer isso com ela eternamente se não fosse toda aquela avalanche de sentimentos que tinha fluindo no seu corpo.

Bella tomou a boca dele, e Edward apertou seus corpos mostrando a ela, tudo o que ele queria.

Ele podia sentir a magia se movendo por seu corpo, sua pele, seus cabelos. Sentia os lábios dela roçando aos seus, e de repente eles estavam se beijando, como realmente nunca se beijaram antes. Era o mesmo fogo, sim, mas agora sua força e urgência avançavam para se encontrar com as dela.

Ele a ergueu e a levou para a cama a deitando.

- Você é minha Isabella. – ele sussurrou. – Minha rainha para sempre, e eu sou seu. Seu para sempre!

- Lindas palavras. – Ela disse num sorriso quase triste. Ela queria sempre se lembrar desse momento, lembrar-se dos seus olhos azuis.

Então, devagar e febrilmente começaram a se amar, como nunca antes o fizeram.

Ela sorriu, seria maravilhoso, juntos poderiam fazer tanta coisa. A eternidade lhe pareceu naquele momento perfeita e adequada a ela e ele. Juntos por milhares de vidas.

Jacob acordou com um pouco de dor, gemeu ao ver que estava num hospital cheio de tubos.

- Olá. – uma enfermeira disse em inglês. Ele nem sabia onde estava. – Fernanda te achou no beco ao lado, você me entende?

Sim ele entendia, só que não queria mais nada, apalpou o bolso e sentiu o guardanapo ainda ali. Ele não sabia porquê pegara o conteúdo daquele saquinho em especial.

Só que quando ele começou a desconfiar de Isabella, tudo começou a fazer sentido na sua cabeça, ela tinha quase matado seu tio porque Jasper ameaçou roubar aquele saquinho. Sem resistir quando viu a sacola dela no quarto de Edward, logo depois que roubou o diário do irmão, acabou pegando um pouco do pó que tinha no saquinho que ele achou muito parecido com o que o tio tentou roubar.

Era um pó branco e inócuo.

Para Jacob ou seria um veneno poderosíssimo, ou o que a tornou o que era. Qualquer uma das alternativas era atraente, ou ele morria ou se tornava como ela.

- Sei, estou em Madri?

- Sim, sabe o seu nome? – ele falou por impulso, e acabou achando que usar seu nome não poderia ser uma boa idéia.

- Willian Clearwater. – usou o nome de seu pai com o sobrenome dela.

A enfermeira anotou isso na ficha e depois o deixou com seus pensamentos.

Ele comeu com um pouco de dor, quando foi ao banheiro e descobriu o motivo da dor, seu rosto estava destruído, sentia uma dor nas costas e descobriu que ela quebrou uma de suas costelas.

Jacob pediu água quente, dizendo que queria tomar um chá pessoal, a enfermeira da manhã não suspeitou que pudesse se tratar de um veneno, e lhe trouxe água. Jacob misturou o conteúdo do guardanapo na água e mexeu, a água ficou azul, um azul fantasmagórico, cheia de riscos pulsantes e irisdiscente.

Ele fechou os olhos e tomou, tomou até a última gota, caiu no chão sem conseguir se segurar.

A enfermeira que o encontrou entrou no quarto, ela tinha ficado tão assustada com ele no chão. Apavorada pediu ajuda a uma colega para colocá-lo de volta na cama. Chamou o médico só para constatar que o rosto estava quase perfeito.

Fernanda ficou fraca só de olhar, as palavras; "sina" e "destino" passeavam a sua mente. Era um anjo, um deus grego! Quem no mundo poderia ser ele?

Ele piscou abrindo os olhos, lindos olhos castanhos com riscos mais claros, que podiam mostrar bem no fundo da alma.

- Quem é você? – Jacob perguntou confuso para a enfermeira, se sentia perfeito fisicamente, mas dentro dele... Tudo era confusão e loucura.

- Oi meu nome é Fernanda Lopes, eu que te achei no beco. Você nos deu um susto quando te achei caído no chão – Jacob a encarou, ela se assustou com o olhar triste dele e o rosto perfeito apesar da surra que levou.

- Obrigada. – Jacob disse sem vida. Ele respirava o ar como se o saboreasse como mel e fruta.

- Há alguém que podemos contatar? – Jacob a encarou sentindo desejo, puro e líquido como fogo, a fome o punha louco, eram tantas sensações que ele piscou aturdido, olhou mais uma vez a bela enfermeira. Era linda, morena, cabelo preto. Lembrava Leah, só que sorria para ele e não o encarava com terror.

Jacob sabia o que queria, só não entendia todo o desejo que o tomava. Colocou sua mão na da enfermeira Fernanda, ela era quente e macia, e o coração dela acelerou no peito.

Colocou a mão na nuca dela e ela veio mole. Ele a beijou e sabia que conseguiria tudo o que quisesse se fizesse...

Ele deslizou a boca pelo pescoço dela fino e delicado, a pele pulsava com a força do sangue bombeado pela artéria. Ele passou a língua ali e sabia o que fazer, não tinha exatamente sede de sangue, mas o queria, sabia que isso o deixaria poderoso. Forte!

Lambeu mais arrancando suspiro da enfermeira e mordeu. Ela gemeu comprimindo seu corpo ao dele, e Jacob achou que podia fazer isso o resto da eternidade. Agora ele tinha certeza que tinha conseguido. Era como ela agora, era um monstro também! Um monstro com desejo de vingança!

O líquido vermelho desceu doce na sua garganta e seu membro pulsou. Ele parou de chupar do seu pescoço, viu um fio de sangue escorrendo pela pele e lambeu até a ferida que ele fez se fechar.

Fernanda estava em puro estado de êxtase.

- Vem cá princesa. – ele disse a puxando para cima da cama. Ela subiu pronta para obedecer a seu dono e mestre. Tudo por outra mordida daquela.

Fernanda sabia exatamente o que Jacob queria, e alisou o membro dele por cima do pijama do hospital. Jacob gemeu e sussurrou mais para si do que para Fernanda, que se concentrava em chupá-lo.

- Meus amigos... Eles podem esperar, tenho todo o tempo do mundo para nos ver. Todo o tempo do mundo!

**FIM**

**Trilha sonora:**

Capítulo 1: El Diablo – Depeche Mode

Capítulo 2: Enjoy The Silence – Linkin Park

Capítulo 3: Cold – Scorpions

Capítulo 4: Alice (Underground) – Avril Lavigne

Capítulo 5: Sympathy For The Devil – Rolling Stones

Capítulo 7: IF I Was Your Vampire – Marilyn Manson

Capítulo 9: Romeo And Juliet – The Killers

Capítulo 11: Orange Crush – R.E.M.

Capítulo 15: My Immortal – Evasnecence

**N/A: **Pronto acabou, nossa nem acredito que chegamos ao fim. E pensar que eu primeiramente ia matar o Jacob aqui ai num consegui como viram, e depois decidi que ele ia matar a Bella, para no fim sair isso *-*. Eu achei que ficou como deveria ficar.

Espero que vocês e a Fer também tenham gostado, adorei a companhia de vocês e é com um pouco de tristeza que chegamos ao Fim de mais uma fic. u_u

É isso: Obrigada pela companhia, carinho, reviews, recomendações.

Obrigada a Manu que betou quase tudo (esqueceu de deixar a nota) valeu mesmo fofa, quem sabe outro dia fazemos parceria de novo?

Valeu mesmo. E como retribuição vou aumentar a popularidade de cada um que comentar aqui no último capítulo.

Todo mundo migrando pra Love The Way You Lie – Drama

Nefilim – Original - vcs gostam de anjos?

**Valeu pelos reviews**: Milk Cullen, Neuri, yasmine_ml, Ritinha_cr, Marcelaa, Amandinhalutz, Narabella, Alma, Ketelly, Marih-c, DiCullen, Daiamatos, Danivena, Sararusso, Belita, Alexya, Emanuelacs, Natyfofy, KxgxS, Andy_CPC, Tephinha.

É a ultima oportunidade de recomendar a fic, se vc não fez isso ainda e acha que eu mereço, recomenda sim.

Bjs e até a próxima.

Madu

XD


End file.
